


Penny for your Thoughts

by Dranemra



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Magic, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 64,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dranemra/pseuds/Dranemra
Summary: Fan Fiction based on the Sims4 characters. The main sim is Penny Pizzazz, a Social Media A-Lister who falls in love with the most unusual woman. This story will read a bit blog-like as Penny writes in her personal page on how her and this beautiful woman Melody meet, and how their relationship develops.
Kudos: 2





	1. Life Takes an 'Interesting' Turn

Penny Pizzazz here! 

For those who've not found there way here through my public page, let me tell you a bit about myself: At the time of this writing, I'm your not-so-average a-list blogger and independent columnist here in San Mushyno. I tend to take on cultural pieces being a visible minority, and like to post about events from that perspective. To most, I'm just your average 20-something black woman who spends the majority of her life in social media. Search my name, and it won't be hard to find columns and articles of what's going on around the city. 

For those of my regular followers, you may be wondering why this blog is sort of tucked away from my main site. This is a going to start off a bit more of a personal diary that I'm sharing than my usual blog about city life and society. I'm also going to ask current readers to come back here. At first I wrote these on a basis of people following my public social media site. Some readers have requested that I add in parts that I skipped. So, while this is still going to look like a journal, it's going to be a bit more descriptive in the first few chapters than what I originally wrote.

This story started as a means to sort out my own thoughts as to let you know about the wonderful turn that my life has taken! It starts as people had been wondering why I've been hush hush about my relationships lately, and moves on to rumours of a wedding and so much more!

This mini-book is going to take a step back in time a bit before I catch up on current events, so that you can get to know how this whole whirlwind that is now my life has found me in completely unknown territory - and the wonderful discoveries I'm making along the way. 

The chapters are probably going to be a bit short, as I'll be separating each life event in it's own section. When possible, I'll be posting dates, but some of the events have muddled my memory as to where I was when, so they may not completely match up with my social media page. 

So let's dive into my love life! As this involved someone special who's completely taken me off my feet.


	2. Spice Festival got Spicy!

It all started last year...

I'm down at the Spice Market covering the Spice Festival as I usually do every year. I've had some comments that my blog sort of 'drifted' once evening wore on and I wasn't covering the usual social scene the way I normally do.   
For those who've not experienced the Spice Festival, I'll include it here rather than refer you to my public blog:   
The market in this area of town is known as the Spice Market due to it's strong ethnic origins. Many people who live in this quarter of town originate from the south and so the quality and quantity of hot spicy food compared to the rest of San Mushyno is second to none! Then again, having been born in this district might have my opinions a little biased. 

The festival is basically a large promotional event. Hosted twice a year, the district aims to draw new customers to the local markets by holding the Spice Festival. Here you will find vendors and tables featuring the hottest spicy food you can find in town. It's as much a cultural gathering as it is a test of the palate. The biggest event is the Curry Challenge. Each plate features a hotter curry from the previous. Get through them all, and you win bragging rights. Pray that your tongue and your stomach can take it, this is not a contest for the meek!  
As part of my yearly review, I'm blogging a live post on the Curry Challenge with my phone. The bets are up to see if last year's champions are going to compete again, and if they can still stomach the full challenge. Eight dishes that slowly get hotter as they climb up in the Scoville Scale. It's always fun to see how many newcomers can get past the first round. 

I had figured most of the challengers had gone through as the sun was setting. I'm about to move on to this year's food samples and their sponsors when there is a new group of arrivals that I hadn't seen all day. Most of them don't really look like city people, their outfits are certainly not what one sees among most city dwellers, though I do spy Miko Ojo in the group, I was wondering where she'd been all day. During the festival, she's usually here all day when not singing at Planet Honey Pop. Despite her Asian heritage, the pink-haired Miko's not known as a fan for spicy food, but enjoys the social life. I've never seen her take the challenge myself, so I'm a bit surprised she steps up to the table with the rest of the group to present as newcomer contenders. 

As the evening street lamps turn on, that's when I see her, her silhouette seems to glow with ethereal beauty in the lamplight.   
This is where some of you might be taking a step back and say. "Wait a minute!" Yes, I've been known to discuss fashion, but rarely have I described another woman in such manner. My love interests and online dating comments in the past have always been about men. This woman, for whatever reason has caught my eye in a way no other has every before. I've never been drawn so strongly to another person in a single glance, but I find myself holding my breath as I take in her form. 

Though she is surrounded by people as they were gathering for the challenge, my vantage point at the end of the table is pretty clear. She has shoulder length wavy purple hair that darkens at the tips. She has the most amazing sparkling amethyst eyes... In fact, as looked her over, everything about her is purple: Her hair, eyes, makeup, lipstick, the beautiful Victorian black dress also has purple edging and accents. The brocade on her chest draws the only non-purple item up to her throat like a cameo. The blue sapphire looks authentic as it sparkles in the light. The dress is form-fitting showing and almost perfect hourglass shape, in the heat of early fall, it should have been uncomfortable, yet she moves gracefully around as she speaks animatedly with the ones around her. She's clearly the focal point of the group. 

I stand there, mesmerized, absorbing every detail of her motions. I try my best not to obviously stare, but find myself unable to look away from her. Once she has successfully passed the first round and making room for the next contender, she glances my way, and my heart skips a beat! I could drown myself in the intensity of her eyes...   
I find myself unable to look away, as she turns and starts to walk towards me. A smile that seems to light up the world grows on her lips, and she just seems to just glide towards me, her motions fluid with feminine grace. I find myself blushing as she greets me with an obviously suggestive comment. I usually don't fall for pick-up lines, but she has me hook-line-and-sinker with her come-on statement. How could this woman be so beautiful?!  
Her skin is milky-soft like ivory, a stark contrast to the purple lips and makeup, she is like a beautiful porcelain doll that one can not stop admiring. Her words are like music to my ears, her voice is soft and melodious. It takes effort to bring my mind back down to earth just to introduce myself. 

Her name suits her graceful form as she introduces herself as Melody. Yes, whoever gave her that name, knew that she would grow to be a strikingly beautiful creature of poise and grace. She certainly has her fair share of admirers as others come to join the conversation, and I find myself in a small group mostly focused on her attentions. If she is a celebrity, she isn't from the local neighbourhoods or published media, but they treat her like one. Yet, out of her admirers, her focus always seems to draw on me. For some reason, I'm the focal point for her attentions for the evening. 

After the Spice Festival, we head over to the Waterside Warble for drinks and more. Like many of the small Karaoke bars in town. The Waterside Warble features half a dozen small performance rooms. You can lock the door, but few do, as people wander in and out of rooms to watch people perform. The rooms aren't much: a small portable-style karaoke machine with two mics, and a couple of couches for patrons. If you want food or drink, you need to go to the middle of the club to the bar. It's comfortable, and casual. 

The evening seems to pass as if I'm in a dream. I find myself sharing thoughts and feelings that I've rarely said to past lovers, let alone someone I've only know for a few hours. There's just something about her that opens me up, and I can't stop but sharing myself with her.  
She has an amazing voice. I watch with admiration as she sings karaoke, and politely decline to join in. She doesn't need my cracked broken record to ruin that beautiful voice of hers. She frequently sips at some sort of murky concoction that resembles a Ridgeport in her hands.   
When I ask her what's in her drink, as it's unfamiliar to me, she laughs... her laughter is addictive. She simply says that it's what keeps her purple. This is the first indication that she likes to use an artistic sense of humour to dodge direct questions. It's easy to forget what you are asking when she's on a roll. I do manage to get out of her that she's a bit of an Internet personality herself. A freelance digital artist, she's already nabbed some big names for contracts she's completed. As she goes into describing her work, I can almost visualize the scenes. Everything about her is amazing.

The night doesn't seem to last long enough, but it does. When she kisses me goodnight, My mind is blown into another world! There's her, and I, and nothing else exists for that moment... her touch is magical! Sadly, as dawn rises, she fades out of my vision as the morning sun brightens the day. I blink, as if I've just woken from a dream. Was it a dream? No, I'm still standing in the karaoke bar... 

I'm no stranger to dating, but I've never felt this strongly for someone I've just met! How is it that she has me so enthralled? I can't get her out of my mind, and worse, I don't have her number, so I have no idea when I'm going to see her again. The thought of never seeing that beautiful porcelain face has me down and depressed for next day. 

I try to distract myself with writing, and post my daily blog, I do manage to finish my comments on the festival, but I can't seem to focus on writing anything else. Her face keeps coming to mind, and I'm not sure I want to post about a relationship that I don't even know exists yet.


	3. The Love Festival that Beat Them All!

After the Spice Festival, winter soon set in, and so did my regular life. 

I've already posted in my regular blog about Harvest Fest and Winterfest with family and friends, so I won't bore you with the details here. 

I still can't get Melody out of my mind, after all these weeks, I can still remember the festival night as if it was yesterday. From time to time I think I catch her at the corner of my eye, but it's never her. I check the Karaoke scene, but she's never there on the nights I can make it. The city doesn't have a lot of events over the winter season, so one tends to stay in and not get out much.  
Finally spring comes around, the cherry trees are in bloom and everything looks and smells absolutely wonderful! Love Day came and went without too much fanfare, as I don't have a current love interest in my life this year. Unless you count my mysterious porcelain doll as a love interest that came, and then drifted from my life, leaving an emptiness that I've not been unable to fill.   
Of course, with spring, follows romantic events, and the Love Festival is in town. I often try to avoid this event, I find it can lead one to a lot of trouble. Jealousy can rise just as quickly as new romance, and it can lead one to not err on the side of caution. There was this one year where I... never mind, I won't get into that here. 

The sun spends the day hiding in the clouds, which seems to put a bit of a damper on the mood and atmosphere. The smell of cherry blossoms is refreshing through my open apartment window, and I'm tempted to go out. 

My friend Kayla convinces me to finally head out around dinner time. She, of course, wants to attend the Love Festival, and coaxes me to join in, stating that there's a new noodle booth this year, and their food is said to be absolutely amazing. Of course, she knows I can't resist giving my loyal readers my take on the event's food venues... so I find myself unable to say no. 

Though cloudy, the evening is warm and comfortable, one doesn't even need a jacket. The Festival is in full swing by the time we get there. The festival always times itself perfectly: just as the cherry blossoms are falling. Placed within the park, the avenues and walkways are littered with petals, and the smell in the air is devine. Outside of a few food vendors, the Sakura Tea fountains are the only thing that breaks up the large open area. There are benches along the walkway, and tables at the vendor booths, but the area is meant to mingle on the colourful painted stones. People are dressing in bright festive garments, everyone seems to be happy and enjoying themselves.   
I'd just finished my first bowl from the new noodle stall, and posting my opinions, when I glance over to the punch fountain... and there she is! 

She's dressed in a rather contemporary low-cut jumper that has a Celtic flair to it. The outfit starts white at the top, and fades to darker grey at the bottom. Her black leggings and button-up boots complete the outfit. The boots are vintage Victorian style, yet they don't seem oddly out of place on her. It could be the Celtic Knot-work accents on the sleeves that seems to make the outfit just work for her. There's a sparkling amethyst gem hanging on a silver chain that matches her eyes. The gem draws attention to the fact her low neckline does little to hide her worldly charms. I keep wondering if she's wearing contacts, I've never seen eyes like hers. She seems to glow with the Love Potion tea, and I should known what was going to happen next and leave, but I couldn't. I needed to see her again..

I try to casually watch her as she wanders from person to person, lingering to talk with some, many exchanges are obviously suggestive. It's the purpose of the tea after all, to put one in the mood for romance. Kayla is going on about recent events, but I'm only half hearing her conversation. I'm lost in the flow of Melody's movements. Could it be the tea? Or does she really enthrall almost everyone she comes in contact with? Should I be jealous that they've earned some of her affections? This woman that I barely know, but feel compelled towards. Someone I've only shared one magical night with, but can't seem to get out of my mind. Then it occurs to me, what should I do next? I suddenly feel like a panicked deer, unable to move, not knowing whether I should run away or boldly strike forward.... 

Then she glances my way, that smile that lights up the world makes my knees weak... I find myself slowly rising to my feet from the table, and being drawn towards her - as if in a trance - I have no control over my actions at this point. Her eyes never leave mine the whole time, as I get within arms reach, she says something in that song-like voice of hers... I don't even hear the words, only that the melody of her voice warms my heart. Next I know I am in her arms, the embrace is warm and deep, her skin is slightly cool to the touch, there is an aroma of some strange fruit that makes her smell intoxicating - reminiscent of the strange drink she had one night that feels like a lifetime ago.   
When we kiss, it's like an explosion of fireworks in my mind, it's the most intense feeling I have ever experienced in someone's touch. 

Again, the night passes as if in a dream, as we talk about everything and nothing, just enjoying each others company seems enough for me. Somehow that murky purple drink has found it's way into her hands again. We pick up as if we had just seen each other yesterday. We discuss my work, fashion, art, wine, she appears to be quiet the food critic. She goes into elaborate detail on cooking techniques as we munch on some spicy veggy samosas. 

She is lively, everything she has to say sounds interesting. We catch up with each other like old friends. How is it that I feel so comfortable around her? I feel like I know everything about her, yet know nothing about her at the same time. She is open about her work, and her passion for art, technology, food, and culture... yet her life is still such a mystery. Where did she come from? Where does she live? What did she do this whole time apart? I never get the full answer. She always seems to dodge questions about her personal life. And while I would like to know, it doesn't seem important to me that there's still a part of her left to discover. It means more of a challenge to get to know her better.

I feel as if I've won a small victory when we exchange phone numbers. She is real! I now have proof that his is not just a dream! I linger over the stylized purple heart she uses for a profile picture. I'm lost in the Celtic design and almost miss her next question. "What?" I ask.   
"Now that we know each other better, I would very much like to be your girlfriend." She says in that lovely voice of hers.   
I look into those beautiful amethyst eyes and readily agree; anything to keep her with me for just one more moment. I'm in another world of joy at the prospects that we really do now have a relationship.  
Though, as dawn breaks, like the last time, she slips from my arms with a kiss on the cheek, and drifts out of sight. As the sun shines on my tired face, I can't believe I stayed up all night again. The sunlight leaves me feeling a bit renewed. I have a relationship, I smile to myself, as I skip on the way home.

Girlfriend.... I've never had a serious girlfriend before. This is new territory on the relationship front. I drag myself out of bed late afternoon... Wow! Did I ever sleep in! In a panic I wonder if last night happened, I glance at my phone. The time on my front screen shows it's almost time to eat supper, when did I last eat?   
Never mind, I clear the front screen, go to the contacts, and yes! Her number is still there! Stylized purple heart profile picture and all! She's not just a character of my fantasies and dreams, the ethereal lovely porcelain doll is not just a figment of my imagination, she is real indeed... I sink back into my bed, clutching my phone to my heart, and let go a deep breath of relief.   
When I come down from my elation, I stare at the ceiling. I wonder if she's asleep, should I call her? We are in a relationship, right? Why am I so torn? Am I still afraid that this is all still a dream that I'm going to wake up from? I'm frightened by the thought of losing of those soft purple lips, those entrancing amethyst eyes, the soft ivory skin.... a living doll that has captured my heart and soul like no other.


	4. Dating Shouldn't be too Hard? Right?

I takes me several days, and distractions from work before I gather up the courage to give Melody a call. 

I shuffle nervously as the call goes through, worried she may not answer, and her lovely voice chimes through the line.   
"Penny, my love! I am so glad you called."  
I'm speechless for a moment, till I remind myself of call display. Of course she would know who's calling her. I'm like a teenager again, and I stammer a reply. I finally clear my head long enough to remember the reason for my call: dinner.  
"I hear there's a new seafood place in Newcrest. I need to write a review for it for a food magazine, and well, dining alone is boring.. I thought you would be great company to have - if you want to join me."  
For some reason, I don't want it to sound like some sort of an official date. The review is actually an optional assignment, I don't really need to write one. Why am I so nervous to ask her out on a real date? There's a pause on the line, did I say something wrong? Is she upset? Did I call her at a bad time? Before I can beat myself up with anymore 'what ifs', she softly answers, I can hear the smile in her voice, and it melts my heart again.   
"Of course my dear, that sounds absolutely lovely, meet you there at 8?"   
I look at my watch, it's not even lunch yet, a late supper? I suppose my fans can wait for a late night review... or tomorrow, if things progress like they did last time.  
I put on my best smile, and reply. "I look forward to it." I hesitate for a moment, and then add. "Love you."  
If her voice could get anymore melodious, it just did, as she replies.   
"Love you too, I will see you tonight my darling."   
My heart longs for more as the line disconnects, something about her accent made that last sentence the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my life. There is so much more I wanted or could have said, but I was speechless! Like a little girl with her first crush... me! Social media sensation, lost for words! I could never have lived this down if I had posted my comments at the time it happened. But, I feel I need to be honest with my readers at this point, that even the wonderful Penny Pizzazz can be at a loss for words at times. I flop down on my bed, clutching my phone to my heart, like holding onto it would bring her closer to me somehow. I need help.... I need to get ready!

The rest of the day could not pass fast enough. I try to distract myself with reading, catching up with my social media calendar, checking e-mail, anything. The clock on my wall seems to be running in slow motion. I give up on using the computer as a distraction, and spend the other half of the day fretting on what to wear. I've never had this much trouble ever in dating. I tear through half of my wardrobe trying to think of what could I wear to impress my lovely purple and porcelain other-worldly creature. What could I wear that would not look drab next to her beauty? My flashy city clothing just doesn't seem to fit with anything that I've seen her wear... I finally settle on something cute and casual, we're going to a family diner after all, not some posh five-star restaurant. So I chose some nice white slacks, gray brocade halter top, with a purple blazer, along with some of my best jewellery. It's the only thing purple in my wardrobe, so I hope she'll like it. 

The clouds tonight are threatening to bring rain, but seem to be holding off for now. Spring in Newcrest, this close to the coast, is always wet and muggy.  
I arrive at the restaurant five minutes later than I wanted due to traffic, and get out of the cab. There she is, standing by the glow of one of the fountains. Dressed in a low-cut black dress, brocaded purple accents cover the forearms and form a mock collar around the back of her neck. The embroidery of her outfit is a beautiful as she, I find myself wondering where she finds such amazing clothing. She's wearing the amethyst stone amulet again. It sparkles in the middle of the low neckline, like a star. I feel totally under-dressed for the occasion now. I mentally pick up my jaw as she saunters towards me, that smile making my knees weak. I fall into her embrace willingly. The aroma of that strange fruit is like ambrosia. We hug for what seems like ages, till she breaks the embrace. A soft cool hand caresses my cheek lovingly, and I melt into her touch.   
"You look lovely my dear, shall we eat? You must be starving." She reminds me of my grumbling stomach, in my nervousness, I had barely eaten today. I must be hungry, how about her?  
We get a nice table by the side windows, and I'm distracted by the jets of water outside. The Diving Pelican has a water feature surrounding the restaurant, making you feel like you are dining on a floating boathouse. All the decor accentuates the theme. Of course, seafood is the primary fare on the menu, which is surprisingly varied for just about any tastes. I peer over the edge of my menu, Melody is biting her lower lip as she looks hers over. She is so adorable. I just notice now that she has a slight overbite, her canines are slightly longer than the rest of what otherwise appears to be perfect teeth.. She looks up, our eyes meet, and she winks. I blush and bury my face back in my menu. I feel like a teenager on her first date, why am I so flustered?!  
As the waiter approaches, she orders a bottle of their most expensive wine, and a large garden salad. She quirks an eyebrow at me when I order seafood chowder for an appetizer, and the day's catch of salmon for the main entree. The wine, of course, arrives first, and we make small talk as we wait for the rest of the meal. She seems to savour each sip, as if she's assessing the wine's quality. And, as I was guessing, she starts naming off the year and vintage. I sit and look at the plain glass carafe the wine was brought to us in, and wonder how she can figure that out.   
Her knowledge in cuisine continues to amaze me as the night moves on.   
As the food arrives, she casually nibbles at the salad, commenting on the house dressing while she watches me eat. She seems deeply interested in what my review of the dishes will be, and we start to discuss the flavours, and details of each dish. I've never analyzed a plate of food in such detail before. Her insights on spices, and cooking techniques are going to make the review of this restaurant probably my best piece yet! Through the conversation, I offer her to try some of my dish, but she politely declines. She's not keen on meat, though she does appreciate the occasional seafood, she's more interested in how I interpret the dish, than to tell me how she finds how it tastes. I feel like I'm being tested on how I grade gourmet cooking, and her challenge is a fun task to take on.   
I'm not used to eating such large meals, so we order a fruit cobber to share as desert. When the dish arrives, she takes possession of the plate, then playfully feeds me each bite. I'm tipsy from the wine, her perfume, and the atmosphere... for a plain family restaurant, she's turned this into one of the most intricately romantic dinners I've ever experienced. 

The night seems to end all too soon. As we part ways, she leaves me with a kiss that curls my toes, before I get into my cab. I wave goodbye to her has the rain starts to come down. Through the rain-speckled window, she blows me a kiss that I swear I still feel on my cheek a good 5 minutes later.   
It's not till I get home, and into my apartment that I realized that I never paid for my meal. She somehow took care of the bill without my even noticing...

My review of the Diving Pelican is a smashing success. The magazine's ratings have gone up, and I get a bonus to my payment as a thank you. My number of subscribers has also grown as I gather more foodies and food critics to my list of followers. My sudden insight on fine dining has made me quite the talk of the town.   
A few days later, the owner of the Diving Pelican gives me a call. The sudden swell in his business after my food article has easily doubled his profits, and he wants to send me an e-mail for a free meal as a token of gratitude. I bite back a comment that I never paid for the first meal to begin with, but I thought that might confuse him, and gladly take him up on the offer. I think I've found a new niche for myself.... all thanks to my porcelain lovebird. 

Suddenly, I'm the biggest food critic in town! I start getting calls and messages from local restaurants, all looking for a food review of my dining experience at their establishment. I'm getting discounts and meal offers, just to post on my blog. This is going to be quite lucrative indeed. I wonder if my lovely Melody will help me out again? It's truly her take on the Diving Pelican that made my review the sensation it was. 

Melody is always polite on the phone. Her punctuation hints at a classical education, she rarely uses contractions, and there is almost always a seductive undertone to her conversation. She's obvious in hinting that I can get more out of the date if I want it. I'm almost afraid to take that next step in our relationship, if I plunge too deeply in her lovely purple embrace, will I ever find a way out? Am I ready for that kind of commitment? It occurs to me that I've not been dating anyone else since I met her, maybe part of me wants this to go further? No. Focus on dating, I'm not sure I'm ready to be intimate on that level with a woman at this time. I haven't even told my parents about our relationship yet.  
I'm pleasantly surprised that she agrees to a lunch date. No more having to wait till nightfall to see her again. I'm almost giddy with happiness. The following day, we meet outside of the Villa Bovine in Windenburg. I've made a point to eat nothing that morning in preparation for possibly another big meal. The early summer air is thick with fog, and she seems to just appear from out of the mist like some goddess. Her dress is more casual today, but almost as elaborate. A lovely gold embroidered dusky purple jacket covers a simple wine-red halter top. Her matching suede pants are embroidered in strategic places to compliment the jacket. I get so lost in the pattern of her clothing, I almost don't hear her words as she greets me. I blush in my embarrassment, she is a walking piece of art. I look into those beautiful purple eyes, I still haven't figured out if she's wearing contacts, and where she found them if she is. She greets me with a loving hug, and a kiss on the cheek. She holds my hands gently, and asks how hungry I am.   
"I hear this restaurant has wonderful vegetarian dishes." The anticipation in her voice is tangible. Her smile seems to lift the fog from the day. She is radiance in itself, a beam of love and light on this cool and dreary day. 

We enter the restaurant, holding hands, and the hostess greets me by name. "Penny! We have your table ready right over here!" Did the owner of the restaurant ready the staff for my arrival? The warmth of her breath nearly has my knees melt, as Melody leans close, and softly whispers in my ear.   
"You are a popular sensation already my love, let us enjoy the treat today."  
Did she have this planned? Lunch turns into afternoon snacks, and then later, into dinner. We are offered a variety of small dishes to sample everything the restaurant has to offer. Just enough to sample the food, but not enough to fill us up, so we can have the next dish brought to us. Somewhere between the glasses of wine, I spot a glass or two of that murky purple Ridgeport Melody favours so much. I notice that she eats none of the meat dishes herself, but relishes in feeding them to me from across the table. The restaurant staff treat us like celebrity guests, almost like some royal couple, as they bring one sample after another.   
I do manage to get away from the table from time to time. Between dishes, and the occasional dash to the washroom, I need to see how the other patrons are faring. The tables in the establishment are kept clean, the portions that I see serving other tables is generous for the prices on their menu, and the staff is personable. I watch one happy and content customer leave after another over the course of the day, so we're not the only ones getting good treatment. This place is certainly getting a top notch review from this blogger!   
Melody's conversations today, between dishes revolves around art. She makes several comments on the restaurant's decor, it's friendly atmosphere, the quality of the music being played in the background... She makes a dining experience sound like a ballet of colour, taste, and sound. I can get lost in her voice, it is music in itself. Mine feels like some broken horn in comparison at times, yet she says I have the most adorable laugh. She's so cute. 

Get the wheelbarrow out, I've never felt so full in my life! We are the last patrons to leave for the night at closing time. I can't believe I've spent most of the day in a restaurant. The staff hug me like we're good friends, and thank me for my time. After how much of their time we've taken up today, I do feel like I know some of the servers pretty well. Somewhere, somehow, the bill is mysteriously paid for again. And I'm told to keep my wallet in my purse, it's all taken care of. I still feel like I need to leave some of the servers a tip though, so I do put some money down on the table and tell them to share. One of the girls says that's almost as good as the tip Melody left her, and leaves excitedly. When did Melody sneak in a tip? I look over and she's having a pretty friendly conversation with the restaurant owner. Where does she get such confidence? Before we leave, she gives him a hug, and I almost feel jealous that he's stolen some of her attention from me. We leave the restaurant arm-in-arm with her hip bumping suggestively against mine. Oh the temptation...   
I decide to call a cab, no, not ready to take it this far yet. Waiting for my cab, she holds my hands and leans back to look me over.   
"Thank you for a most pleasant day my dear. The food there was absolutely amazing. It is my hope that all that delicious food does not ruin that lovely figure of yours."  
She pulls me close and leans in to kiss my cheek, whispering in my ear. "We shall meet at the gym later and find out."  
I blush, and wonder if she's just teasing me or actually setting up a date for later. She cradles my face in those cool, soft hands of hers and smiles.   
"Until then my darling. "  
She draws me in for one of those toe curling kisses that I've grown so fond of. The passion in her embrace leaves a warmth in my body that I've not felt for anyone else. After what feels like a kiss that would take my breath away, she releases me, takes hold of one hand, and bows down to kiss it. The motion is so classically suave and medieval, her accent is even thicker as she put on a poetic flair.   
"I bid thee goodnight my fair lady, I shall count the days until we shall meet again."  
She releases my hand, and spins away from me, a black cloak flows down her back as she steps away. She draws the hood of the cloak up to cover her head as she steps into the dark mist of the night.   
Wait... where did the cloak come from? I stand there puzzled as I stare into the darkness. 

A soft honk from the cab driver behind me breaks my revelry. I turn around, look back one last time, as I get in and tell the driver the way home. My mysterious woman never ceases to be more mysterious and amazing. I puzzle over the costume change that happened before my eyes.   
The next morning I post my review of the Villa Bovine in my blog, sending a longer review to the magazine for a possible extra bonus. I leave the better part of our intimacy out of the article, I'm still trying to make sense of it all.


	5. Is it Dating or is there More?

As Villa Bovine is not the only restaurant on my new blogging tour. I try to pace out the visits. I suddenly find myself worried that, should I gain too much weight, I should fall out of grace with the love of my life. Yes, I finally admit to it, she is the love of my life, I can't think of anyone else. Surely she was just teasing me. She's never struck me as a shallow person that one's figure matters more than anything.  
Speaking of figure, she certainly has a figure to behold! A near perfect hourglass frame with an ample chest, and wide hips. Her array of clothing accentuates her curves and displays her charms for the world to fantasize on. She gains attention wherever we go. I can't tell if they are merely enamoured or actual love interests, she gives each person we meet equal attention. Though nothing like what she reserves for me.

As I get off the phone with her today, I feel this childish need to pout. She always seems busy on sunny days! I can never get her to go out with me on a beautiful afternoon. While my work schedule is pretty lax, most of it is online after all. I suppose I shouldn't just expect her to drop everything to join me on the spur of the moment when I want to go out. She does have work contracts and a life outside of me, it's not like we've stated we have an exclusive relationship.. though part of me wants one. I remind myself that it's not like we're living together ... Yet (adds a small voice in the back of my head)  
No! We're not at that point in our relationship! Yet. There's this small voice that wants so much more from my relationship fighting with the other voice that's fearing commitment. I flop down on my bed, staring at the ceiling fan, I'm such a hopeless case.

Well, I can't just go out and dine alone. Well, I guess I 'could', but would would people think? I need to keep up with appearances, right? And so far, I've never appeared at a dining establishment alone. So I hit up some of my old flames. I know one or more partners I've met online who would have liked at least one more date. While it is certainly great to see some of the men in my life again, and wonderful to catch up with old times... and maybe even a little fun.. (no i'm not sharing that bit here). No matter how romantic or wonderful the encounter, the date just seems 'empty' with my Melody there. I really am hopelessly in love with this woman, why can't I just admit it?  
I want to see her again, no, I need to see her again! I know she loves to sing, so I cruise by the karaoke bars again, in hopes we'll meet up. Her cell number helps coordinate meeting up. Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays... I should have known she couldn't resist the signing contests for long. And while she doesn't show up every event night, she wins the contest every time she appears. Sometimes I think she only shows up every odd day to give other people the chance to win for a change. I know Miko and Akira have have been practicing a lot lately to keep up.

Each night we hook up, is a time to treasure. She is tireless, and will sing, and dance till the dawn breaks. It's not easy keeping up with her nocturnal lifestyle, there are a few nights I've have to bail out early, while she is still in full swing and ready to party some more. Men and women seem drawn to her regularly, we rarely spend a night alone just the two of us. And while I've seen some be a figure for her attention, they never get anywhere near the love I receive when we are together. As her 'companion', (a label I seem to have earned from more than one person), people will also come to me, asking me questions and wanting to get to know me better. While I do feel that some are actually interested in what I do for a living, as I've been climbing the popularity ranks lately, I feel some are just trying to figure the connection that Melody and I share. I think some of them are jealous of the affections we share with one another.  
If I can manage to stay the whole night, come dawn, she leaves. She slides from my arms as the sun is about to rise. I want more, but am I brave enough to cross that next step to get it? I've had lovers in the past, so it's not like I'm some awkward virgin. My feelings for Melody are on such a different level, if we become truly intimate, will I ever be satisfied with anyone else?

In the past week, my social media page has doubled in followers. Between my diner reviews and the nights out on the town, people can't wait to see where I'm going to be posting from next. Melody has me running all over the place, as she skips from town to town to see new sights. The social rumour mill is full of gossip of course. There are pictures of us everywhere online, like some sort of famous new starlet couple from the silver screen. I never knew one person could change my life so much!  
As I'm finishing up my latest review this afternoon, I get a text from Melody to meet her at the Harbour Quarter Gym in Windenburg. I can't believe my luck that she's out in the middle of the day for once, a little voice in the back of my head reminds me of her gym promise, but I put that thought behind me as I head out the door. I can tell she's already there when I arrive. That smell of foreign fruit that's always about her is lingering in the locker room as I change. I follow the scent through the gym, it's intoxicating as always. In the boxing room, I find her, surrounded by no less than a dozen admirers. They form a wide circle around her, where she is besting a man nearly twice her size. Her fluid motions are easily faster than more agile than his. She seems to anticipate his every move, dodging his lunging jabs, and delivering precision strikes to soft spots. Even with gloves, that's gotta hurt. When he crumples to the ground, the crowd cheers, someone yells that she just beat a new record. I have a feeling this wasn't her first conquest of the day, and yet she is still so full of energy. She gives him time to catch his breath, and helps him to his feet. He winces, and gives her a weak smile. She takes off her gloves, touches his cheek, and gives it a light tap.  
"You are definitely a worthy opponent sir Flex, you just need to work on your form." she chides, he chuckles painfully at her comment.  
"I think I even hit you once... or at least you let me.. where did you learn those moves?! You're so fast!"  
She merely smiles at him and places a finger on his lips. "Practice my luv, practice. You're stance is built on brute strength, you should focus a little more on defence, keep your guard up."  
"Thanks." he says. "I'll try that next time."  
She spots me off in the corner and disengages herself from the crowd, waving off the next challenger. There is a groan of disappointment, within the group. Someone hands Flex a towel, and some water, and they excitedly recount blow by blow recaps of the fight.

This is the first time I've seen her in modern-day clothing. All gray and purple of course. She's wearing patterned tights with matching sneakers, her mid-rift is exposed, while her chest and arms are fully covered in thermal fleece down to her palms. Her bare stomach shows defined muscle tone. Although my thin frame is smaller than hers, I suddenly feel fat compared to her. It occurs to me that this is the first time that I've seen her without any makeup, and yet it does nothing to dull her beauty. Her eyes are still like sparkling amethyst as she approaches me with that smile that lights up the room. I so love her smile, it's the one thing I look forward to the most when we meet.  
I notice a sheen on her body, and her tied back hair is damp with sweat. Well, at least she sweats like I do, but it doesn't stop her from looking just as beautiful. She smells damp and musky as she pulls me in for a sweaty hug. In the past, when my boyfriends would try this stunt, I would push them away and tell them to go wash up. Yet, without hesitation, I find myself melting into her embrace once again. She kisses my forehead, my nose, and then my lips, each one leaving a warm wetness on my face. A drop from her forehead lands on my chin, and I don't seem to mind the wet hug. All that matters is her touch.  
"I do not know about you my darling, but I need a shower." she boldly announces, and I'm wondering where this is leading to when she leans in closer and whispers subjectively in my ear. "Care to wash my back?"  
I try to keep myself from tensing up, so that she doesn't feel my hesitation. Do I cross this line now? Will I ever return if I do? She senses my reluctance as my body betrays itself. She releases me and pulls back, holding my chin in her hand.  
"Am I going to fast for you my love? Is this going too far? You can say no, and not betray my feelings for you. I will not force myself upon you, follow your heart, and I will understand."  
Her words are poetry to my ears, and my heart is yearning to follow her to the ends of the earth if needed. How can I say no!? I look into those deep sparkling eyes, and lose myself in their beauty. I feel my willpower dissolve, and swallow hard to clear my throat. "Lead the way."  
She smiles that beautiful smile, only there's something more to it now, as she slides along side me suggestively, and takes my hand in hers. It's warm, and still a bit clammy from her workout. I follow her downstairs as if in a trance. She leads me to the locker room, and into the largest of the shower stalls. I stand there mesmerized as she peels off her wet workout clothing, tossing them aside. In all my dreams, I never imagined her body would look so tempting, her whole body is porcelain white.. well most of it....

The events that follow once she teasingly undresses me and pulls me into the shower would make any steamy romance novel jealous. I will not go into details here in this public site, but I will state that she made me feel like no one else has. And from that moment on, I knew there was no one who I would ever meet again who could do for me what she did in that moment. I knew this would happen, and now there is no turning back. I want no one else but Melody.  
After our shower, we still had the workout she originally promised me that night at the restaurant. She's giving me tips and techniques like an experienced personal trainer. I could really get used to this kind of special treatment. I could also get used to all the attention we are getting. She has this magnetism about her that just seems to attract anyone and everyone. And in her company, I am not to be ignored. This truly a day to mark in my memory books as amazingly special, but my muscles are not used to such a work out - specially after that shower! Sooner than I would like, I have to admit defeat, else I'll wake up all sore and knotted the next morning.  
Melody agrees, but insists on another shower. I'm all sweaty, and probably don't smell the greatest at this point, I'm not about to argue on some hot suds. This shower is different than our first. Between the hot water, the soap, and her nimble fingers, every single knot and sore muscle I knew I had - and some that I didn't - are messaged out of my body. I leave the locker room feeling like a new woman. How does she do that?!

We saunter out of the gym, arm-in-arm, as the sun is setting. Have I really been at the gym all day? It didn't feel like I'd been there that long. Melody finishes saying goodnight to a well-tanned young man with a Sulani accent. When he is finally outside of earshot, she turns her attentions back to me.  
"Do you really need to go home so soon my love? The night is still young my darling, there is still so much we can do together."  
While my muscles now feel like a brand new me, I'm still exhausted from the events of today's work-out. I need sleep... doesn't she ever get tired? I decline her offer to spend more time together as politely as I can muster. It takes every effort of willpower to release her hand, and hail and on-coming cab. Part of me really doesn't want to leaver her side, but I know I'm not going to last the night.  
As the car pulls up, she lovingly places a hand on my shoulder. "Very well then my love, rest well, and may you have the sweetest of dreams."  
She leaves me with an embraces that I can still feel as we part ways. I get home and just peel my clothes off and flop naked on my bed.  
Sweetest of dreams indeed! She is all I dream of. In my dreams I see her naked form over and over; she pleases me again in ways that no one else ever has... I've not had such an erotic dream in my life.

As dawn glares through my apartment window, I reach out on the bed beside me. I open my eyes, and see an empty bed. My heart aches at the loss of her presence. In my dreams, she had spent the night in my arms, but the cold empty pillow beside my head tells me it was just in my dream.. she wasn't there, she hadn't spent the night. I lay there, staring at the empty pillow, willing for her face to appear by my side, but she never does. Reluctantly I roll out of bed and stretch.  
Examining my body in my bedroom's full length mirror, I admire the already slight change in my muscle tone. A few more work-outs like that, could really help my figure. My hands touch at nibble marks and scratches that show proof that out shower play wasn't just part of my dream last night. Were these visible to everyone else during my work-out? Oh dear.

I hop into the shower to try to get her out of my mind, even the cold water doesn't help, it just brings on feelings of longing for her touch to warm me up... I sigh, and get out of the tub, my hair is still wet, and soaking my bathrobe, as I pad barefoot out of the bathroom.  
I sit in my kitchen, drinking a tall glass of orange juice, marveling at how she made me feel so complete yesterday, so fulfilled. How can I compare anyone else's touch after this? I was worried that this would happen. Now that I've tasted all of Melody, there was no one else that could satisfy my thirst. What am I to do now? Where is our relationship going? How far is it going to go? Am I a 'true love', or am I just another one of her suitors - for there are hints that she's had and has plenty. Some are way more attractive than me, how do I compare to them? How to I compete? Wait... why should I compete with them? No, stop thinking like that, Melody and I have something special beyond anything I've ever experience. I'm not going to let toxic jealousy ruin the love we share.

I pop some toast, and sit at my computer, trying to find a way to blog about yesterday's events - without sounding like some love-sick puppy. The shower scene alone belongs more in some erotic novel than my daily blog. I slump in my chair, trying to find the words...  
I check my social media page, my followers list this morning has spiked by several thousand as tagged pictures of me at the gym circulate the net. Well, this is going to make my post a little easier. I wonder if I should make more public appearances like this if this is what helps my ratings.  
I carefully study each photo, trying to see if they show a hint of the relationship Melody and I now share. There is something else about the pictures that I can't quite put my finger on. I shrug it off, I'm worrying myself over nothing. I shouldn't be so paranoid. And if the rumours do spread about our relationship, it just seems to increase my ratings. It's a win-win situation either way I look at it. I hit my music player for some inspiration and start writing.


	6. The Heat of Summer

Summer hits the city like a molten hammer. Am I picking up on her poetic outlook on life?   
The sizzling heat seems to have pushed my love away from me. I can't seem to reach her by phone. I send her a text message, and all I get is a simple reply, that she's flown off to cooler climes for a vacation from the sun. I don't blame her from wanting to escape from this heat! My apartment building's air conditioner has already broken down twice this week from the strain! Wait... Why didn't she take me with her?!  
I feel a small sense of betrayal and abandonment that she's flown off to somewhere fun without me. I imagine her up in some cool mountain slope, skiing on fresh snow as it's still falling from the sky. Then going down to some snazzy lodge to sip at a frosty version of that purple drink she loves so much... okay, she's really impacted my imagination, I wouldn't have thought even half of that image only a year ago. Oh, I miss her so much! 

I try to distract myself with work, there are a lot of events in the city during the summer, as people find any reason to gather in shaded markets, tree-lined parks, pools, beaches... anywhere to escape the heat. As great as it is to post from fun places, such as the coast of Windenburg, it never seems to be enough of a distraction to keep her off my mind. 

I get an invite from Paka'a Uha in Sulani. They've recently restored a new waterfront, and opening it to be a public beach, I'm the first person he thought of that would be perfect to write an article on the grand event. I gladly take up the offer of sun and surf to get out of the concrete hot box that the city has become. I try not to dwell too long on the memory that it was Melody who introduced me to my new island friends at the gym not too long ago. If not for her, I may not have had this summer vacation.   
Sulani is an amazing archipelago! There are 3 main islands off the mainland that have grown around a still active volcano. The culture of the islands is one of strong connections with the elements of nature. The Sulani believe that the elements are spirits that can be appeased or angered, and there are rituals to keep the ancient spirits happy, so that the islands can flourish as they do. It influences almost everything they do, and I find it utterly fascinating. When I arrive, I am treated as an honoured guest, and get pampered everywhere I go. I'm shown the sights, introduced to all the best hidden gems the islands have to offer. I'm introduced to the local food and drink... Kava is amazingly relaxing, you really need to try it sometime.   
My blog this week is full of beach shots, grass skirts, coconut drinks, and fireside feasts. I even caught sight of a mermaid one sunset. Sadly she swam too fast, I couldn't get a good picture or time to switch over to video for my blog. It was an amazing sight to behold all the same. She was so graceful, the setting sun shone off of the beautiful red scales of her tail. When she was finally completely out of sight, I posted the rising moon over the lagoon, and hit top blogger of the week! I've now topped over a million subscribers with my vacation blog alone. Paka'a was right, I needed this time away from the city and definitely needed a break from life to recharge myself. If my brown skin could get any darker, it did that week, I spent so much time just relaxing in the sun - which is ironic - as it was the one thing in the city I was trying to escape from. But here, it just felt fantastic, that and you could jump into the ocean if you were feeling fried.   
I get back to the city just in time for GeekCon, feeling totally revived and renewed. 

  
As I posted on my main page, GeekCon is really suffering this year with this heat. A few cosplay contestants have been taken to the hospital for heat stroke, putting a damper on the costume event. The organizers are saying that this is an all time low for attendance, and there's discussions of finding indoor venues large enough for the event next year if this continues.   
Finally, near the end of the afternoon, some much needed relief of cloud cover sees the attendance swell, as the sun's wrath is finally kept at bay long enough for people to enjoy the event in costume. They even have a second round of Hack-a-Thon now that there is enough contestants. This year's big attractions are the new holographic 3D gaming rigs. It brings a whole new level to gaming when you can actually move around and interact with elements within the game. I play several rounds of the latest Extreme Sports 3D, it makes you feel like you're right in there on the field of some sort of summer Olympic event. A small voice in the back of my head reminds me that I was nowhere near this active, or in shape, for such a workout last year...   
And what a workout it was! Now I know why athletes spend months toning for their events. I head over to the food area for a much needed and well-deserved drink. I ranked 10th in the event, yes! I'm drawn from my personal victory cheer when I see her round the corner of the merchandise booth.

There she is, in Victorian inspired Steampunk flair. I should have known that Melody would dress like that. Her costume is so authentic, it must have taken her months to make it! Then I noticed that she's not alone. She's hanging on the arm of some man I've not see before. His outfit is a perfect match for hers, they must have worked on them together. Before they get swarmed with admirers, I note that his skin tone has the same ivory complexion as hers. He has the most amazing naturally red hair I've ever seen. The hair is short, and combed in Victorian style, with a neatly trimmed goatee. His eyes are like a green meadow, as he scans the event. They both look like they just stepped out of a fantasy set, they are a sight to behold! My stomach drops, and I start loosing my appetite. That sense of betrayal comes back to haunt me. Did she abandon me this summer to spend time with him? I shake myself from my growing anger. Wait, why am I acting so jealous all of a sudden? While we do share something amazingly special, at no time in our courtship has Melody indicated that we have an exclusive relationship. Why should I be so possessive of something she's never claimed we have? The voice in the back of my mind tells me it's because I love her beyond reason, and I can't imagine her with anyone else. I debate hiding behind the rocket ship before I'm spotted, I don't want to make a scene, but it's too late. She glances my way, and her eyes suddenly land on mine. Her entire expression changes, once again, I am captivated by her smile. She gently pushes her way through the crowd towards me, pulling the gentleman along with her. Her sudden movement catches him off guard, and he almost trips to catch up. I stand there frozen, unable to move, not knowing what to do.   
As she comes within reach of me, she releases his hand, and gathers me in a passionate kiss like no other. Any doubt I had a moment ago melts away in her arms, as I return her affection. Oh how I missed her so much! We hold each other for what feels like an eternity, but eventually the kiss ends and I find we are surrounded by a crowd of admirers. I suddenly feel apprehensive at my feeble attempt at a costume this year. I hadn't dared to dress up too fancy in this heat, but she doesn't seem to mind that my outfit is nowhere near hers in calibre. How is she not broiling in that elaborate outfit? I need to know her secret.   
She gently waves away the crowd, asking for a moment of peace. The control she has over others never ceases to amaze me. She introduces me to her companion Brandon Duncan. His accent is thick old world. He's certainly not from any of the surrounding townships with the way he talks and carries himself. Melody starts to explain how Mr. Duncan (she tends to use his last name for some reason) is a good friend from back home. She met up with him in her travels, and they've been catching up with each other over the past weeks. I'm at a loss for words, he is tall, muscular, stunning, and smells of that strange fruit - just like Melody. In the corner of my eye, I notice he's not without a few female admirers, he exudes this old-world charm like no one I've ever met. 

"I greet you milady." He's the perfect gentleman, as he bows, and gently kisses my hand in greeting. I blush at the courtship, where does she find people like this?!  
My dry mouth reminds me that I still need that drink I was going for, and suggest we get away from the crowds, and get some food. Get away from crowds, who was I fooling? The line-up for the noodle stall is impossibly long, so I opt for a classic burger, fries and the largest drink they sell. At least that line is tolerable, and I don't feel I have to wait half the day to be served. Food in hand, I look around. I see Melody and Duncan seated at a nearby table, and they have a guest. As I approach the table, they are a matching trio. Now I really look out of place. As I get closer, I notice they each have a glass of that murky purple drink, where do they find a place to get those anyway? I remember, one night, when I thought she wasn't looking, and snuck a sip of Melody's drink. The liquid was sweet, metallic, and left an odd bitter after-taste in my mouth... almost as if someone had mixed raw liver with broccoli, then blended it with peaches to sweeten. Definitely an acquired taste that I've not yet learned, and not sure if I want to. 

I set my tray down, and Duncan eyes my burger with distaste. I also note a slight look of disappointment in Melody's eyes, as she lets her companion know that she's not yet fully converted me to a vegetarian lifestyle. Wait.... I'm being converted to a vegetarian lifestyle? I know I've been eating healthier since she and I got together, but...  
She introduces me to her neighbour Caleb. So, she lives in some sort of neighbourhood, there's a start. He looks up at me as if sizing up a meal to order, and I feel a bit uncomfortable at the hunger in his eyes. Melody taps his hand, and reminds him of his drink. He looks away from me, takes a long sip of the murky liquid and smiles. His attitude shifts, and his mood diminishes. As I settle down at the table, he's actually quite cordial and friendly.   
What is in that drink that changed his mood like that?

My lovely girlfriend comments on how my skin seems a bit darker and I smell of tropical fruit. She thinks that it's positive change. Of course she would notice such things. I glance at Caleb as the four of us talk. He's the first man I've met within her influence that doesn't show any romantic interest in Melody. His tone and attitude are purely platonic, there is none of the usual flirting between the two of them that I usually see. Duncan and I on the other hand, well, I've gotten used to her flirtations and it seems that he has too. He responds with equally witty rebuttals, their banter is entertaining. The conversation around the table hints that they've all known each other for a long time. I really feel out of place, as I have nothing to really contribute beyond the past year. They are catching up on recent events with one another, so I decide to mostly stay quiet. Duncan is some sort of archaeologist or such, as he recounts the latest dig his team has been studying. I find myself drawn into stories of ancient temples and pyramids. I wonder if he's exaggerating some of it for my benefit. It dawns on me that Caleb isn't as white as his friends, but he's definitely not seen any sun this summer. There are no indications of a tan on his pale hands or clean-shaven face. He has has short-cropped spiked reddish-brown hair, that reminds me of some punk rock star. The red crystal hanging from his right ear would seem to indicate a more modern outlook than is current cosplay outfit. Though they all look about the same age, which is no older than me, Caleb seems 'younger' than the other two in his mannerism and speech.   
I mostly nibble on my fries and sip at my drink, only sneaking a bite of the burger when I think Duncan isn't looking. Why does he make me feel so guilty for eating meat? Right, I'm being converted to be a vegetarian. I really need to have a talk with Melody about that later. 

Speaking of Melody, she is going on about the latest up and coming movie. Her old world charm seems to drop a bit, as she goes into technical details of some of the special effects and animation that she's seen in the trailers. Duncan is enthralled by her knowledge of the latest technologies, you can tell that he's really used to digging up old rocks and antiques when he seems totally out of touch with computer animation. The two of them start on a conversation of movie making techniques and set designs of today compared to the puppeteer, hand drawn animation, and model designs from past years. 

Sooner than I would like, the speakers broadcast that the Con is about to end, and ask that everyone be mindful and orderly as they leave. I remark that Planet Honey Pop is just beside us, and suggest we move there to continue, but Melody gently shakes her head. She holds my hand lovingly, but says that there's things that she needs to take care of, and needs to leave. She gives me a sweet smile to my look of sadness, and reaches over to kiss my cheek. She promises me that we'll catch up later. Oh, how I longed for more time with her, but I didn't want to impose. Something in her tone meant there was no option to argue the matter. Duncan gets up and offers his arm in gentlemanly grace. She takes hold of it, and they walk off together, pausing so that others can take last minute photos of their amazing costumes. Caleb seems to follow them a half step behind, like some third wheel. I'm wishing I was that third wheel right now, at least it would mean I would still have her nearby.   
I stand there watching the three of them leave as worker crews busy themselves with taking down the venue. My heart aches for more, but I found myself unable to object. 


	7. The Grand Dinner

I'm still unsure how to title this post. I've not really found one that truly fits last night's events, so I'll leave it at this. 

Two days after GeekCon, Melody calls me. I leap for my phone, like some love-sick teenage girl. I know, I'm pathetic, but I've never loved someone so deeply in my life. My lovely girlfriend's voice casually mentions that she's having a get-together at her place, and would love to have me over. I think that's a great idea!  
Then it dawns on me that I actually have no idea where she lives. Before I can ask the question, a ding comes through my phone. I flip over to SMS as we talk, she's texted me a map and instructions on how to find her house. As I read over the directions, she informs me that it's just a casual gathering, no need to dress fancy... it's like she's in my head, and answering all my questions as they come to mind. I open my mouth to ask my next question, and she's answering my thoughts again. "There is plentiful food and drink my darling, just bring yourself., everything will be just lovely."

The conversation ends all to briefly as I agree to be over as soon as I can. You'd think she'd give me at least a days warning? I'm certainly not going to turn down the chance to spend some time with her though. I hastily finish up my daily status update, and head out into the warm afternoon. Though she told me to bring nothing, I still can't just drop by empty handed. So I stop by the store to pick up some wine. I buy the most expensive bottle that's within my budget (don't laugh), I hope this is suitable for her tastes. In every date we've had so far, she's managed to pay for everything, no matter the cost. While the pampering is out of this world amazing, I feel I need to contribute at least something to this relationship - besides myself that is. 

Melody has to live in the most creepiest of neighbourhoods that I've ever experienced. The city was bright and sunny, here it's gloomy. Even though it's still summer, the trees here look as if fall is already setting in. The gnarled, twisted branches look as if they are only half-covered in leaves, and some of the evergreens are ever-brown. Yet there aren't any leaves on the ground in the park in the center of the square, they must be really good at cleaning up. The houses here look to be centuries old, with elaborate Victorian accents and hand-carved features. As I reach the address in her message, I find myself staring at an imposing 3-story stone town-house. Ivy climbs the walls, almost obscuring flower-boxed windows. The house looks as well maintained as it looks old, and nearly half the size of my apartment building. I stand there, mouth open in amazement. I walk forward, almost in a trance, trying to soak in every detail of the most expensively lavish house I've ever seen. I look down and notice I'm on a walkway, below me is a sunken courtyard, there are trees, statues, a swing set, monkey bars... wait... I glance down again at the lower courtyard, half of it looks like some grammar school playground. Melody has never spoken about kids so far, but this is clearly a play area set up for children. The surrounding covered porch circles half the house, giving plenty of shade below. The front door knocker is a gargoyle face who'd eyes seem to be following my movements. I shake my head, it must be some sort of optical illusion, the face couldn't really be alive. 

As I'm about to reach the door, I hear barking. The door suddenly opens and I'm greeted by an overly affectionately large Rottweiler who nearly bowls me over in the excitement. He's all smiles and tale wagging as I hold on to his head and shoulders to stop from being knocked over. As I recover my balance, I scratch the back of his ears, and he pants happily at the attention.   
"Jerry Heel!" I hear form inside the house, and the dog immediately leaves my side. "Sit! Good boy, that is my good boy." She pats the dog on the head as she comes through the doorway, wearing the dress from the first night we met, she is radiant. Melody smiles, stepping forward, and gives me a loving hug. I melt into her arms, she smells so good! What am I saying, she always smells good. I reluctantly release her hold on me and I give her a kiss on the cheek. Melody's voice is as soft and sensual as always.   
"Apologies my darling, he is still but a pup, and needs more training." I look over her shoulder at the large dog who looks like he wants nothing more but to bowl me over again in a headbutt hug, but dares not to counter his mistress's commands. I'd say he's pretty well trained so far.   
I remember the bottle in my hand, still wrapped in it's inelegant paper bag. I offer it to her as a token gift, and she smiles.  
"Oh my dear, you are always so thoughtful. Come..."

I don't need to be asked twice, and take hold of her cool soft hand as he leads me into the house. Immediately to my right, I spy a small bathroom. I give Jerry a quick pat on the head as we pass by him, he's still not moved from where she'd told him to sit and wait. I am led down a short hall to the left and find myself in the main room. The walls are of a deep red, and hint at hidden patterns as you walk, the windows are covered in thick red drapery to keep the heat of the sun from warming the room too much. The room is smaller than I expected, but still comfortably larger than my small apartment. A bar, two stools, and a 6-seat wood-framed etched glass dining table forms a main dining area. An antique couch, and two high-backed chairs face a hearth with a massive fireplace forming the living room area. The room looks like a museum set. The furniture must be older than my grand-parents! There are masterpiece paintings between the windows on the walls. Everything in the room hints at old-world wealth. Scattered about the room are about a dozen faces, both new and old. I'm greeted with brief hugs and kisses on the cheek. Melody takes the time to introduce me to each new person in the room. She never leaves my side, snaking an arm around my waist possessively. A large staircase divides the main room from the entrance and a large well-appointed kitchen. The kitchen is a combination of old-world charm with elaborately steel-embossed cast iron appliances, black marble counter-tops, mahogany panelling and modern amenities. I'm drawn away from my admiration of her beautiful kitchen. 

"Come, there is so much more of the house I want to show you." I find myself being pulled upstairs. The house is almost too much to take in all at once!  
The 2nd floor, I find myself being led along a narrow hallway, many of the paintings on this floor bear her signature. She is such an amazing artist. she brings me into a cozy purple study, her state-of-the-art computer and digital sketchpad seem very much out of place among the antique bookcases, Baroque furniture, and centuries-old secretary's desk. All of the furniture is kept in pristine condition. she stops for a moment to check a message flashing on her screen. I look about the room as she's distracted. I'm almost afraid to touch the books here, many are clearly first edition hardcovers, I wonder how many of them have been signed by the original authors? Some of the books are even kept behind glass to preserve them from decay. There is a large tome sitting open on a reading stand, written in some foreign language. I glance back, and there is a frown on her face. I give her a worried look and ask if everything is okay. She turns, smiles and say that it's nothing of importance, it can wait. She then leads me through into a small foyer. The door to the left leads to a narrow covered balcony, where I spy a well used easel. I'm led back into the house, and into an ornate blue bedroom. The room looks like something out of a fantasy novel or film. The wood furniture is curved elegantly, accentuated with royal blue fabric, and carved in what one would expect to read out of an elven fantasy novel. Duncan is sitting at an equally ornate table and chair, working on a totally out of place modern computer. The electronic device seems to be completely at odds with the magical beauty of the rest of the room's furniture and fireplace. He looks up from his writing and smiles.   
"Milady, we meet again." He treats me like royalty as he stands up, bows, and kisses my hand in that oh-so-charming gentlemanly manner. "I do hope we can regale over drink later tonight."   
Melody gives him a wink. "Later darling, we have more of the house to see."   
I wave to him as I'm being led back into the hall, past a large bathroom, and upstairs. 

The 3rd floor is the smallest so far. There are no balconies on this level. A small sitting room with a chess board separates a well appointed bathroom from the master suite: A richly decorated purple bedroom with baroque furniture. There is an elaborate 4-poster canopy bed dominating the room. So, she does sleep... or at least has a bedroom for it. I look around the room in wonder, noting that each main room I've seen in the house has a fireplace. I've not seen any other way that the house is heated, unless there's a hidden thermostat somewhere... When I turn around, she has this suggestive smile on her face, as if waiting for something.   
I take the bait. "What?"  
She gently takes my hand and purrs seductively. "Come over here and I'll show you..." drawing me closer to the bed. Oh... 

An hour later, we make our way back downstairs. I feel as if I'm floating on a cloud. Yes, that was very much a very nice tour of the house, and more to see... I find myself in a lovely emerald evening dress I wasn't originally wearing. Melody's suggestion of course. If anyone had noticed our absence or the change in clothing, no one says anything about it. Either they knew what she was up to, or they're too busy preparing for dinner to bring it up. Someone has freed Jerry from his guard duty at the door, and he greets me with a wet muzzle and leans into me affectionately as we reach the bottom of the stairs. Duncan is at the bar, making drinks. I notice that more than one glass of the murky purple Ridgeports are being passed around to the guests, but not to everyone. I wonder if it's some sort of right of passage that makes them want to drink that stuff. A dark skinned woman with impossibly blond hair, what was her name again? Houda, calls that supper is ready, and plates of food are being brought to the center of the glass table. There are more bodies than table chairs, so some opt to sit at the bar or the living room furniture. 

Melody gently chimes her glass with a silver fork to get everyone's attention. "Mr. Duncan has brought back some wonderful fare from the jungle, we just had to share in this bounty. I hope you enjoy the blessings that nature offers us." I glance over the dishes that look absolutely foreign to me, and she insists I try a little bit of everything. What I don't plate for myself, she feeds me from her own place from across the table. I try not to giggle at her playfulness, but she makes it hard not to enjoy the experience. The food is oddly spiced, and absolutely delicious! I can't get enough of it. It doesn't dawn on me at all that none of the dishes contain any red meat till it's mentioned in passing. The room is full of casual conversation, and yet - aside from laughter - none of it seems to overlap one another. As each person seems to know when to speak in turn, I've never experienced such organized group conversation before. I join in when asked questions, but generally quietly enjoy the company, the food, the wine, and most of all my lover's attentions as she keeps feeding me. Yes, I can call us that now, can't I?   
I soak in the splendor of my surroundings, wondering if I ever want to go home after this - or even if I'd be able to stay here for that matter.. just one night. 

The evening is a social success. I've never been party to a small private dinner like this before. It was amazingly intimate, yet casual at the same time. I feel like I got to know everyone better than night. As the night ends, one by one, the guest leave happy and content. Caleb is one of the last to depart, as he lives just across the park. In the early hours, well past midnight, we are cleaning up after the guests have all left. It doesn't quite dawn on me that I've not been considered a 'guest', seeing as I'm still here while everyone else has gone for the night. While, I'm still here, the least I can do is to offer to clean up. That's what we do in my family, so I just naturally take on the task. Uneaten main plates are put away in the fridge for leftovers, the dishwasher is filled and now hums happily. I lean against the counter and look down at Jerry as he eats. He's enjoying a mix of his own food and leftovers from the supper. With all the table scraps he was fed over the course of the evening, I'm surprised that he's still hungry. I stretch and yawn, what a day! From the couch, Melody looks up from the book she's reading, and notes that I look tired. I feel my eyes getting heavy, and dreamily nod in agreement. Duncan had wandered off some time ago, and it was just the two of us left downstairs - oh and Jerry. 

She gets up and saunters over to me, her motions are so beautiful, everything about her is beautiful, life is beautiful, am I drunk?   
"Come, let me put you to bed." I simply smile and nod, not even questioning where 'bed' was, or how we were going to get there form the kitchen. She pulls me into her arms, I close my eyes, and soak in her aroma. She always smells so good. Did I nod off? Did she carry me up the stairs? Next thing I know, when I open my eyes again, we're up in her bedroom. How'd we get here? I'm so tired, I give up trying to figure it out. I make no objections as she gently undresses me and tucks me into bed. Last thing I remember is her kissing my forehead before drifting off to dreamland. 

Light shines through tinted windows, and I stare up at the crystal patterns of the canopy bed. I look around, yep, still in her bedroom, last night's amazing experience was not just a dream after all. I slide out of bed, the room is being kept warm by a small lit log in the fireplace. I guess it's chilly outside this morning. Melody is nowhere to be seen, and my clothing is neatly folded in the nearby high-backed chair. I quietly get dressed, feeling more rested than I've been in a long time. I should feel hung-over, shouldn't I? I certainly drank enough of the wine last night... 

I open the door, and there he is, tongue hanging out of his mouth and tail wagging. "Where you guarding my door boy?"I ask him as I give his head a loving rub. Jerry hugs my knees affectionately as he moves for me to pet his body. He then barks, turns, then leads me downstairs, stopping to look back, making sure I'm still following. On the main floor, Melody is cooking something that smells delicious.   
"Ah, you are awake my love, I do hope that Jerry did not wake you, I told him he had to wait for you to rise on your own."  
I finger comb a knot from my hair. "He was a good boy, stayed quiet till I opened the door." He's nudging my leg looking for more attention, and I pat him on the head.   
"Good." she says. "He really seems to like you." I have a hunch why, but say nothing about how I probably smell a bit like her by now, as I pet the length of his body. He loves a good rub down, his coat his well groomed, like the rest of this magical house.   
She turns to me with plate in hand. "It is near mid-day my darling, and I have made us something for brunch. Wash your hands and we shall dine together."   
I go over to the bathroom and wash up. Almost mid day? Wow, did I ever sleep in again! When I return to the dining room table, there is a plate where I sat last night. French toast sprinkled with fresh cinnamon and some sort of fried banana. Beside a glass of fresh juice, 3 metal creamers sit in the middle of the table. Melody names off their contents, I chose the maple syrup, and drizzle some on my breakfast.   
"Have you ever tasted plantain my dear?" She asks pointing at the fried banana on her plate. I shake my head, another new food for me to try, she is always so full of wonder.   
I've never shared such a lovely intimate breakfast with anyone. Everything just feels right, I find myself wanting to stay by her side forever... wait, did I just think that? I glance across the table, and she gives me that knowing smile that she's reading my mind again. I stare at my now empty plate, unable to express my thoughts at the moment. As a distraction, I offer to wash the dishes.   
Against my heart's deepest wishes, I decide to leave Melody's side that afternoon and head back home. Part of me worries that, If I didn't leave her house soon, there would be no leaving it ever again... the other part of me desires for it to happen. I'm so torn!


	8. This is Really Getting Serious

I lay in bed the next afternoon, looking at my phone, half reading my social media page comments, half lost in thought. I really can't focus on anything today. I caught myself this morning going through Simterest, looking at wedding dresses and decorations ideas. Later, around lunch, I get an e-mail for Regal's end-of-season jewellery sale, and find myself drifting towards engagement rings. 

I've had serious relationships before, but his is the first time in my life I've seriously thought about marriage. How is my family going to take my wanting to marry another woman? I put my phone down and let out a deep sigh, staring at the ceiling fan. My parents have started to hint about grand-children, and here I've fallen forever in love with a creature who can't give them one. But I can't keep Melody out of my mind, there really no one else that I've ever met in my life that compares to her. What am I going to say? How am I going to say it?  
"Hey mom, here's my girlfriend, we're head over heels in love, and planning on getting married..."  
I sit up and it occurs to me that I may be rushing too fast into all of this. What if Melody doesn't want me that way? Our short courtship has only recently turned into a sexual relationship. We've never spoken of any long-term plans. What if she just wants to have fun, and doesn't want to get serious yet? Am I wanting more out of our relationship than she is willing to commit to? In our time together, I've seen hints of her romantic involvement with others. Whether current or past, she certainly has had her share of relationships, how am I so different than the other men and women in her life? Mind you, outside of Mr. Duncan, I've never seen her give them the level of affection that she gives me. She's made it perfectly clear on more than one occasion, that we share a bond like no other. No matter the situation, I hold the highest place in her heart. She's the only one in my heart...   
I think about Mr. Duncan, they have the strangest of relationships that I've seen her have with others. What is he to her? Boyfriend? Lover? And Old Friend she called him when we first met. I still know so little about this mysterious man, only they share a level of friendship that I've not seen with anyone else. We look the same age, how old of a friend could he be? He has his own bedroom at least, so - while they share the same house - does that make them more roommates than a couple? I chuckle to myself, maybe he snores a lot, and she can't stand sleeping in the same bed with him. No... it's not that. It can't be that. 

I flop back onto the pillow, holding my hand to my forehead. Why is this all so hard? My mind drifts through the past year. One night, this spring, she pledged her eternal love to me. That was before I thought we were seriously involved. Did she really mean that statement? Did she see, all those months ago, where our relationship was leading? I've had men in the past say that they'll love me forever - only cause they thought it would score them more points in the bedroom. Though our relationship feels like it's on a totally different level from those in my past. Melody, my love, how serious where you when you said:

'I pledge to your my eternal love.  
From the earth to the skies above.  
Like a songbird alive and free  
A symphony has awoke in me...'

My mind has trouble remember all the words from the poem she read to me that night. It went on about signing our joining from upon high, to share with all the world to see, and such...   
I wonder if I should call her?  
My phone rings by my side, startling me. I glance at the call display, ready to toss the call to voicemail.. I really don't feel like talking to someone right now. I stop, and blink, It's Melody, can she really read my mind? The timing of her call is just too perfect. My hand shakes nervously as I press the answer button before the call goes to voicemail. Before I can say something, her musical voice chimes in my ear.  
"Penny my darling, am I calling at a bad time?" Oh her accent is as sweet as her voice.   
"No, no, no.. " I stammer. "Not at all honey, what's up?" trying to sound casual though my heart is beating hard in my chest.   
"The Universal Voyage premiere at Omnitron is Tuesday night, interested?" I chuckle. She can be such a geek at times. The movie is touting to be the hottest sci-fi of the year, it's all over the media and online. Wait, premiere? Those tickets are RSVP only!  
"If you cannot make it my darling, I will understand. I know you would enjoy the evening much more than Mr. Duncan, he is really not fond of the genre. One must present themselves with a date, it is socially expected in my line of work."  
"You have tickets?" trying contain my excitement and not sound obviously disbelieving at her scoring the hottest social event of the year.   
"Of course I have tickets my dear." There is an underlying tone of 'why wouldn't I?' in her voice. Of course, why wouldn't she? Of all people I know, she definitely has the connections to have the pull to score something like this.   
I suddenly come to my senses when the impact of her request really hits home. I'm going to holding on to the hands of the love of my life, at one of the most public events of the year. Okay, this is totally taking our relationship to a whole new level!  
"Oh my gosh! That would be amazing!" I finally manage to come out with the worlds. A red carpet viewing to the hottest movie of the year! Not only is this huge for us as a couple, but my subscription ratings will skyrocket tenfold! This is a huge boost to my online presence as the hottest A-lister in town!  
"Marvellous!" she draws out the word dramatically. "I had a feeling you would love the idea. Wear something flashy to get more attention, I'll have the car gather you at 5."

Tuesday couldn't arrive fast enough. I hinted online to my fans to get ready for a big event announcement. I shouldn't have been so vague, with the photos of Melody and I circulating online, the next morning the rumour mill was abuzz with gossip about my relationship with the mysterious purple-haired woman, and what a big event announcement could mean. Could it be that others also saw wedding bells in our future? Melody my love, what should I do?  
My personal e-mail chines a new message. I hover over the notification icon, my porcelain mind reader has sent me something with an attachment. I open the e-mail to a love poem, written in flowing script about eternal love. It's the poem she read to me that special night, so long ago. I read the poem again, and again. It's penned in her hand-writing with her digital sketchpad, dated, and signed by her. She wrote the poem for me that night! Could she tell, even then, where our relationship was leading? Or did she write it in hopes that it would? I stare outside of my apartment window, deep in thought. Well, she's obviously given me her answer, was I brave enough to follow this through to the next step?

I chose my red halter maxi-dress for the event. If I'm going to go through with this, I'm going to be the hottest thing she sees tonight! It took me the days leading up to the event to score a garnet look-alike to Melody's amethyst stone pendant. I figured she'd be wearing it tonight, so I needed something to match it and my dress. Outside of the gem colour, it was nearly identical in shape and size. Thank goodness for good pictures and connections. I also acquired, by strong recommendation, a silver and gold braided wedding band. The goldsmith noted it was an old-world token of eternal love. It was no diamond solitaire, but it fit my budget, so it was going to have to do. I didn't have time to finance out something more flashy.   
It takes me over an hour to get my makeup perfect. I chose lipstick to match the gem hanging from my neck, just like she does. Okay, now that I look like I'm about to hit the town, lets see if the rest of the night goes as planned.   
I stand by the door to my apartment building, not knowing what to expect, nervously toying with the the clasp of my clutch. The ring is in that purse, as is my phone, which chimes 5 as a black limousine pulls up in from of me. Is he lost? The driver opens his door, comes around to my side, opens the back passenger door, and bows for me to enter. I stand there, stunned. I hear her voice from inside the car.   
"Darling, in that outfit, best not to just stand out there in the cold. Come into the car where it is cozy and warm with me."

Well, this is a red-carpet event, I shouldn't have expected anything less from her. We share drinks during the drive to the movie premiere. Liquid courage she calls it. I think this is the first time that we've been together where I've seen her so nervous. Melody is dressed in a strapless ankle-length purple gown. Sequins form a heart shape around that ample bosom of hers, and trail down the middle of the dress in sparkles. She's wearing long black gloves, and - as expected - her amethyst pendant. Her hair is done up and styled in a way I've never seen before. It makes her youthful appearance that much more noticeable. She looks stunning tonight. I am red and ebony to her purple and ivory. We are going to be quite the couple, tonight is going to be interesting indeed. 

Plumbob Pictures Omnitron in Del Sol Valley, our car lines up with the other limos as we approach the theater. The crowd outside is huge! I start to wonder if I'm up for this kind of exposure, as an usher opens the car door. I swallow my hesitation, and accept the offered hand, and climb out of the car. I step to the right to allow room for Melody to come out, flashes of cameras taking in my every move. I smile and resist the urge to wave. Melody gracefully steps out of the car, and the crowd gets excited, she takes my arm, much like she held onto Mr. Duncan that day at GeekCon. Right, I'm the date, she's the celebrity in this event, though I don't recall her name showing up in the acting credits. We walk down the red carpet, smiling and waving, this is like some dream come true. Well, what may not have been public before, definitely will be now, this is press and media, not just online gossiping. She wraps her arm around my waist for close up pictures, holds my hand when she's not. She's showing me off to the world that I'm not just some date, that there's something more. I'm still puzzled over her sudden fame, sure she gets attention wherever we go, but the crowd was expecting her. An over-sized poster of the movie gently sways in the evening breeze above our heads. I'm drawn to the credits, as they're pretty much at eye level. I remind myself, I really need to read the credits more often, because there's her name right there. Melody Rivers, Art & Animation, right at the top of all the technical and music credits. On a normal poster, the text would be small and almost insignificant. Blown up like it is in 80-point type, it was as if there letters were glowing in the spotlights. I look down, trying to hide my amazement, her smile is radiant. 

"I told you that I have been busy ending a big contract this year, did I not? And that is why I was unavailable at times." This isn't just big, this is phenomenal! I'm dating the senior art director of possibly the hottest movie title of the year, and she only chooses now to tell me about it! No wonder she gets so much attention wherever we go! I can't stop myself, in my excitement, I cup those cool ivory cheeks of hers with my hands, lean over and give her a long loving kiss. Cameras are flashing, videos are filming, and it was amazing! I release her face, and her lips linger a moment on mine before she breaks away.   
She catches her breath. "My darling, you can be full of surprises! Let us hope that you will enjoy mine later tonight." The sparkle in her eyes tells me that she has something really special planned, I have a feeling I know what it is, and going to enjoy every moment of it. 

We are seated in the 5th row of the balcony, among the rest of the technical crew. I am introduced to each one in turn as people file in to get settled. Apparently, I am the mysterious woman that they've all heard her talk so much about. Me? A mystery woman? Penny Pizzazz, one of the biggest social media sensations this year, and I was a mystery compared to my purple-haired lover? The roll reversal leaves me speechless, as I smile, shake hands, and kiss cheeks. Melody is truly a wonder at times.   
The movie is beyond amazing! The action, the story line, the visual effects... if this doesn't win any movie awards this year, I'm going to be seriously disappointed. As promised to my loyal readers, this is the most details that you are going to get from me, I don't want to drop any spoilers before release night. All I can tell you is that it's definitely going to be worth getting into to see as soon as you can! 

I can see Melody's work everywhere in the movie. With the artwork I've seen her do so far, I can somehow tell what is her handwork, and what comes from the rest of the art & animation crew. what I might not pick up on, she is whispering in my ear the details of the work that went into some of the production. How many years has she been working on this before we met? How is I never heard of her before? Right, science fiction. It's probably my weakest my interests - or at least was until I met the love of my life. 

After the movie, the event isn't over yet, and we join the movie crew for the press conference and photo shoot. I am introduced to the rest of the cast and crew of the movie, Melody seems to know them all by name, and is friendly with even the top stars of the film on what seems a personal level. I see possible glimmers of intimacy with others, but nothing is shown publicly for the media, how does she manage to do what she does is still a marvel to me. With me in her arms tonight, I am the center of her affections as she shows our relationship off to the world. I am her prize tonight, am I just her trophy? I try not to degrade myself this evening, thinking that I'm nothing but something to be paraded with in front of the media. No, there is something more tonight, I just need to be patient. 

We finally manage to break away from all the noise and confusion, and get into the car. I notice that we're not driving home.   
"Where are we going?" I ask out of curiosity.  
"Dinner." She states. "You must be famished my love."  
It dawns on me that I am indeed hungry, the whirlwind of the night had my appetite distracted, and the hors d'oeuvres they were offering were nearly not filling enough.   
We pull up to a very expensive restaurant in Del Sol Valley, one that I've only read in magazine reviews. The Maitre D greets Melody by name, and says that her usual table is ready for us. Usual table? How often does she eat in such a posh establishment? We are led to a quiet booth, away from all the on-lookers. Yes, she does appreciate her privacy. She says something to him that I don't quiet understand as we are seated. He nods and returns soon with a bottle of champagne and an ice bucket. He lets her examine the bottle and doesn't serve us until she gives her nod of approval. He fills our crystal glass flutes. "Your waiter shall be here shortly." I feel the comment is more for my benefit than hers, his accent is so strong. The menu is not written in any language I understand, but I can read the prices, and the are expensive! Way out of my league, and she eats here regularly?! I have no idea what to order, and tell her that I'm going to trust her judgment on what best to eat, she gives a coy smile, noting I'm going to enjoy the dish she chooses for me. The waiter soon arrives, and she orders the meal in some musical language I've only ever heard in foreign films. Only, here, I don't have subtitles to help me. She points at the menu, hand gestures making specific instructions. I start to wonder just how many languages does she know, she constantly amazes me. The waiter finally gives a nod, and leaves us alone. 

Melody clears her throat, reaching into her purse for something. "We have some time to ourselves before the food arrives my dear, so... while I still have the courage I need to do this."  
If I thought she was nervous in the limo, her anxiety has just topped the scales with the look on her face. This is the first time I've truly seen her lose her poise and confidence.   
She pulls out a small black felt box, is that what I think it is? She gently places the box in front of me, the opening facing towards me. With a delicate forefinger, she pulls the box open for me to see. The heart-shaped diamond solitaire suddenly gleams in the candle light. It dominates the middle of its gold heart-shaped clasp. Silver hands look like they hold on to the heart, and the silver pattern is braided into the gold band of the ring. Silver braided into gold, like the ring in my purse. Outside the solitaire diamond they look to be a perfect match. Melody looks down at the ring lovingly. 

"This ring has been in my family for over three centuries." I look down at the ring, her eyes, then back at ring, she's kidding, right?   
"I now offer this ring to you my love." What?! Is she serious?  
She nervously clears her throat and continues. "And if you will be mine, then it shall remain in my family with you by my side. As my bride."  
I'm speechless, mesmerized, this throws my whole plans out the window, what do I do now? She removes the ring from the box. She gently takes my left hand, I offer no resistance. My eyes are glued to the ring. The tip of the heart is pointed towards her, as she slides the ring onto my 3rd finger. It's a perfect fit.   
She holds my hand, looking at the ring, then at me, and it's the first time I've seen such wanting in her eyes. Like she's afraid I'm going to say no.   
"Penny Pizzazz, I offer you this gift of betrothal." She pauses for a moment and takes a breath. "In hopes that you shall keep it, and share your heart with mine.. as my wife."

I was expecting something big, but I was not expecting this! I stare into her eyes, those crystal amethyst eyes, the ones that match the gem hanging from her neck. How can I refuse such a lovely creature? I feel a tear roll down my cheek, this is so romantic, I can't contain my emotions. It takes every effort to find my voice. Thick with emotion, I whisper "Yes." I swallow and say it again, this time with clarity I didn't know I possessed. "With all of my heart, yes I will be yours!"  
That smile that melts my knees appears on those sweet lips, and she leans forward. We share a long, loving kiss, there is her, and I, and for that moment nothing else in the universe mattered besides her touch. After what seemed like an eternity, she breaks away. Kissing the ring on my finger, she glances up at me with a purity of love I've only ever read in romance novels.   
"Thank you my dearest, you do not know how much this means to me."

How much this means to her?! This is the most amazingly romantic moment of my entire life. I've never felt so much relief after so much doubt. It feels like this is all I've ever wanted since the day our eyes first met. I can't even describe the level of emotions going through my body right now, all I can do is look into those loving eyes and return her affections with everything I can muster in mine.   
The food arriving breaks our wordless exchange of affection.   
I look down at my plate of an expensively cooked, master chef created masterpiece. I almost don't want to eat it, the presentation is artwork in itself. "Wow" is all I can muster saying, my hunger overcomes my admiration of the delicacy, and I make concerted effort to not just dig into my food with gusto. This is refined dining after all. 

The food is amazing, Melody was right that I would enjoy the dish. The champagne is leagues above anything I've ever tasted. Somewhere a violinist appears, and he expertly plays some foreign tune as Melody sings a serenade to me. The language she sings in is unfamiliar, but the message of the song is clear. I feel a bond forming as she sings, like a spell surrounding my heart, down my arm, into her hands and back again. The ring feels warm on my finger. I close my eyes to better enjoy her singing. When I open them again as she ends her serenade, I can almost swear her eyes are glowing a little. She looks different for a moment, but the vision is gone as I bring my focus back down to earth.   
As she finishes her song, she says. "Repeat after me my love." and says something song-like in a strange dialect. Somehow, in the back of my mind, I interpret her sentence and repeat it flawlessly. What did I just say? The look of satisfaction on her face tells me that, whatever I did was correct. I feel as if there is a stronger bond between us than ever. Almost as if I can sense her emotions.   
The rest of the evening is a dream every little girl wishes for. There was romance, amazing food, drink, and love. Between the music, the ambience of the restaurant, and her aroma, I feel like I'm intoxicated. I faintly remember the drive home as I snuggle up beside her. I remember her lips, her touch, her embrace, her body, her love... 

Light shines through tinted windows and I stare up at the crystal patterns of the canopy bed. I stare at the ceiling, admiring the light playing shapes on the ceiling. I feel a warmth beside me, and look over to see her porcelain face happily asleep beside mine. She is even more angelic in her sleep, my hand glides under the covers, exploring her naked form.  
'Wow.' I know, not very romantic, but that's the first thought that comes to my half-awake mind as I look at her sleeping beside me. I roll over on my side to get a better view, it seems to indicate some sort of invitation, with a soft murmur, she rolls with me, pushing her body against mine, moulding into me as I wrap my arms around her. She feels so warm and soft beside me, I feel like I'm in heaven. Waking up to her aroma is divinely enjoyable, I could really get used to this lovely experience every morning.   
A soft whine from the other side of the door brings me back from my dream state. Jerry, the poor dog is waiting on the other side of the door, anxious to be close to his family. I suppose he's our dog now. I smile happily and close my eyes. 


	9. What do you Mean?

I don't remember nodding off, or how long I slept, but when I next open my eyes, Melody is no longer by my side. I feel a suddenly emptiness, I stroke the bed beside me where she was sleeping. It's still warm. Oh, well at least I didn't sleep for that long. 

I slide out of bed, and it first occurs to me that I am naked. Right, should have expected that, after last night's love-making. It then occurs to me that I don't see any of my clothing.. anywhere. I foolishly try to cover my chest, even though I'm the only one in the room, and desperately look around for something to cover myself with - besides the bed blankets. There is a house-robe hanging from a hook on the door. It's a deep green colour, like the dress I wore the other night during the dinner. It seems oddly out of place in a room full of grays and purples. I pad naked across the room and put it on. It's comfortable, and fits me perfectly. This is not Melody's robe, it's easily one size too small for her figure. It serves as a reminder that, being thinner in frame, I'd never be able to comfortably wear most of our form-fitting outfits. I look down to draw the ties closed, and notice there's an embroidered letter on the left breast. I tilt my head and notice it's the letter 'P' in stylized Gothic script. Wow, she had everything planned last night, didn't she? I wish I had been so sure of last night's planned events. 

I pad barefoot downstairs, I hadn't found any slippers. As I get closer to the main floor, I hear Melody and Duncan, they are speaking in raised hushed voices. Trying not to yell at one another, are they arguing? I reach halfway to the ground level. "You know why I did it!" Melody snaps at him. This seems to have ended whatever dispute they were having, as I reach the bottom, Duncan's only reply is to give Melody a dirty look of disapproval, but he says nothing more. He's sitting with his back to me at the dining room table. Before him is a bowl of what can best be described as purple fruit salad. It smells reminiscent of murky drink they like so much. Jerry greets me with a happy bark as I look his way. Duncan suddenly turns around, and greets me happily - as if nothing had transpired a moment before. 

"Good mornin' to you milady, I hope you slept well."  
"Yes." says Melody, and I turn to her to ask her 'Yes, what? when 50 kilos of black fur plow into my knees to give me a morning greeting he's been anxiously wanting to give. I fall onto Jerry as I lose my balance, and hold onto to him to keep from hitting the floor. He's easily strong enough to take my weight and seems to relish in the body hug I end up giving him. I manage to squeak out a "Jerry, sit!" as I try to regain my balance. He does so obediently and I use his shoulders to prop myself back up. Melody lets out a chuckle.   
"He has been wanting to do that all morning my dear, he possibly loves you nearly as much as I do. We had to tolerate his whining the whole time. I made him stay downstairs so you could rest some more. "  
Even sitting down, Jerry is trying to lean into me for a hug, tongue hanging out, he pants happily as I stroke his head. This is going to take some adjustment. Living in apartments, I wasn't used to growing up around dogs. Oh sure, I've had cats, and other smaller animals, but Jerry is the biggest lovable animal I've met. 

Melody turns to me, she has two bowls in her hands. In her left, is a bowl of yogourt, and fruit, with some sort of granola drizzled on top. In her right, she holds a bowl much like Duncan's. She hands me the left bowl.   
"It is still early my darling, so I figured we could start the day with a light breakfast. There is toast on the table if you want some."  
We sit down at the table together, and I realize it's the same place as the dinner, right across from her, beside Duncan. Is this my spot now? I sit there thoughtfully, trying to figure out which fruit she put into the yogourt parfait. Melody reaches out with her left hand, and touches mine lovingly, bringing me back to the moment. 

That's when I notice the ring on her 3rd finger. My ring, the one that I was going to use to propose to her with. At some point last night, had I given it to her as a token of our love? She follows me gaze and smiles lovingly.   
"I do thank you for the lovely gift my darling, I was not expecting an engagement present in return. You did not need to go to such and expense to find the matching band to your ring. However did you know? Is this Morisson's doing?"  
I turn the name around in my head, and now start to wonder who's connections I was using in the end to get my jewelery. Mine or hers? She curls her thumb, and wiggles the band a little. 

"And it is sized perfectly to fit, you are a wonder to behold my love."  
So, this Morisson fellow that I was referred to online, had an idea of Melody's plans and made sure that I somehow ended up with a matching... My thoughts stop there as I remember her words. 'the matching band?'... but Melody said last night that the ring now on my hand was in her family for the past three hundred years. How is it, in any probability, that I was giving the antique ring to match my engagement solitaire? Did she have this planned? Where did our rings really come from? I have even more questions that I have answers now. 

I work through dozens of questions I don't know how to start asking, absent-mindlessly swing with my feet back and forth under the table, and I find hers. Like two kids we start to foot wrestle playfully, till it gets serious and she starts seductively running her foot up my inner thigh. I start to blush, and Mr. Duncan clears his throat, she stops her teasing. She has that playful smile on her face before sitting back up in her chair properly.   
I need to break the silence somehow, not knowing how to better ask my next question, I just blurt it out anyway.   
"So, what happens now?"

Melody scoops up some of her breakfast. "After breakfast, you'll probably want to wash up and head home. I believe you have some work to catch up on, so we can chat more later."  
I scoop up some more breakfast. She's been following my work schedule I see, and ... wait..   
"What do you mean head home? Why can't I stay here?"... I pause for a moment, pleadingly I add. "With you?"  
Melody blushes, looks down at the table in embarrassment. What could she have done? Was it me? What did I do? Before I could start beating myself up with it being my fault somehow. Mr. Duncan clears his throat.   
"Well go on and tell her, or should I?"  
Tell me what? I wonder, she gives him a stark glare to keep his tongue, and looks at me apologetically.   
"My love, it is not customary for women in my family to live with their betrothed until after the wedding." She looks down at the table sadly. This breaking of family tradition is clearly an argument that she lost this morning.   
Mr. Duncan snaps at her, this must have been part of the argument I most likely interrupted.   
"It is also customary for the women in your family to not bed their betrothed before the wedding, but that hasn't stopped ye so far now has it lass?"  
She frowns at him and retorts.   
"That is only reserved for virgins before marriage, which clearly you and I know that I am not." He's not moved by her argument. "And for the record, that is specifically for marriage with a man, to not have children out of wedlock - which, in this case, is unlikely to happen."  
He finally concedes to her argument, and goes to finish his breakfast. She winks at me, giving me an impish grin, she waits till he's got the spoon in his mouth, and gives him a matter-of-fact quip.   
"Besides, 'bedding' a woman is different."   
He nearly chokes on his mouthful at her comment. 'Touche' I hold back a giggle at her mischief. She can be so naughty at times. Before he can compose a comeback, she holds up her a finger for him to wait, and then looks to me.   
"My dearest Penny, please do not feel like I am sending you away. It is the last thing I want to do right now." She takes my hands and holds them softly. "Please understand that I am doing this for us, and it will be worth it in the end. She clasps our left hands together, the rings touch, there is a warmth that wasn't there before. "We now have a bond that is deeper than anything you have ever known. I felt it the moment I first saw you, and now it is only stronger."  
I have to admit, I've not felt anything like this with anyone in my life, like soul mates, if you believe in that sort of romanticism.   
"Love at first sight?" I say teasingly, the warmth almost feels like a glow between our palms.  
"Something like that." she says, releasing my hand, there is a sudden emptiness when our fingers no longer touch. "See?" She flattens her palm to mine, pulls back a little, and I can feel some sort of invisible tether connecting our rings. I can feel the energy shift as she moves her hand around... I just stare at my hand. The link is not visible, but certainly feels like there's some sort of physical connection. What did she just do?!  
She closes her palm, steps away, and the connection fades a bit, but I can still feel it move slightly with her. I'm still staring at my hand, at my ring, as she gathers up the morning dishes.   
"So, I will have the car bring you home, and we shall discuss the wedding in detail later." I just nod, wiggling my fingers, the sensation is strange.   
"I will have your clothing ready for you by the time you are done washing up."  
I stretch as I stand from the chair, I probably could use a good shower right now, or maybe a bath... remembering the tub upstairs. I head up to the 2nd floor bathroom and start filling the old bathtub. A bubble bath in a claw-foot Imperial bathtub is amazing! You can almost fully submerse yourself into it! I wonder if the tub fits two.... Melody's dirty mind is rubbing off on me. 

The bath definitely improved my mood. Melody's bubble bath solution is amazingly aromatic and refreshing. In the clear, unlabelled glass bottle, I can't tell where it comes from. I really need to find out what brand she uses. I'd never used something so wonderful before!   
I put back on my robe, I hug it, yes this is my robe, it is so warm and comfortable. I pad upstairs to the bedroom, and there is a pile of folded clothing on the high backed chair. It's not my red dress from last night, something new. A note in Melody's elegant hand writing reads 'New Clothes for the New You.'   
I hang the bath robe back where I found it this morning. I put on the colourful cotton dress, silver belt, patterned leggings and leather boots. As I stand in front of the mirror, I look like someone from one of Mr. Duncan's jungle pictures. Well, at least I know that Selvadorian styles suit me well. I'm amazed how good I the outfit looks on me.   
I go downstairs and pose in my new outfit. Melody coos with delight, and smiles.   
"Oh good, they do fit you!" she gives me a hug and a kiss. "hmm.. you do look sexy, now get out of here before I am tempted to free you from that outfit upstairs." she purrs as she releases me from her hold." I've turned on her inner little vixen, her sexual appetite might take some getting used to.

"Now, Mr. Duncan has a suitcase for you with a few new outfits and your dress from last night. Now that you are going to be even more popular, you will need to dress the part."  
She gives me one last kiss to remind me how much she loves me before I leave. She's not making this any easier. I give Mr. Duncan a hug and take the suitcase he offers. It's a bit heavy, a few new outfits?  
On the drive home, I muse over her last words. What did you mean that 'now that I'm going to be even more popular'? Is there something about last night that I'm forgetting? When we arrive at my building, the driver wordlessly holds up a hand, to ask me to wait a moment. He goes to the back of the car and pulls two more larger suitcases out of the trunk. How many new outfits has she given me?! At least he is nice enough to carry the suitcases upstairs and drop them off for me. He bows and quietly departs, he's not said a word at all. I wave goodbye as he leaves, should I have tipped him? I have no idea how a limo service differs from the cabs I usually take. 


	10. Going above the A-List?

As I settle back into my apartment, I feel like it's now woefully inadequate to my new tastes. It feels like I've not been here in ages - meanwhile I'm pretty sure I just left here yesterday. Yes, I wasn't gone for more than one night. I turn on the news as I start unpacking my new suitcase acquisitions. 

My flashy city clothing now feel like cheap SimMart brand compared to the imported and expensively ornate clothing I'm now putting into my drawers and closet. Am I suppose to wear this underwear out in public? I blush as I take out some of the lacy pieces that would do nothing to hide my body. Or are these reserved for her eyes only? I shake my head, Melody, your influence is going to make me into a naughty little girl... I chuckle, as I try my best to put them away. I'm not sure when I'm even going to wear half of these outfits. Everything is clearly colour coordinated, and set to match my complexion. There are shoes and boots to match each one. There are earth tones, with lots of greens and reds, and blues. I may have to throw out some of my old clothes just to make room for everything she's given me! I pull out a dress that's a black and red version of the purple dress I first saw Melody wear when we met. Ooooh. This one's going to be fun to wear. I wonder if I'll look as striking in this as she does in hers? I resist the urge to try it on right away and hang it up in the closet.

I hear something on the celebrity news about the movie premier event last night, and head back into the living room to see what they aired. They start with a recap from the start of the night, so I go into the kitchen to grab something to drink. They are introducing the stars, and their companions, as they head down the red carpet. And there we are, romantic kiss and all. There was no way the media was going to miss a shot of open public affection. Oh.. right. I'd forgotten about the scene I made. Is this what Melody meant by being suddenly popular? I certainly made the spectacle of myself last night, didn't I? 

I'm distracted from the rest of the reporter's comments by my phone beeping. I look down at my screen, it's Mom. Oh boy, yep, here it comes. She's sent me a warning text simply asking 'Calling, ready?' When I reply with a 'Yes', my computer messenger immediately rings that I have an incoming call. Wow, she's impatient this morning, I sarcastically ask myself why would she be in such a hurry? I walk over to my computer, and answer Mom's call, turning on my camera to allow for video. Mom's face pops on my screen, and she looks... worried, angry, upset.. or maybe a combination of all three.   
"Penelope Pearl Pizzazz!" Oh dear, now I know I'm in trouble, she only ever uses my full name when I've done something... "Where have you been all morning?"  
I resist the urge to give her an honest answer. I'm sure she would have a heart-attack if I told her I'd been eating breakfast after sleeping with my new fiancée last night - seeing as I haven't told her anything about it.  
Instead I simply answer. "Oh, Hi Mom! Hmm.. I've been out, and I just got home." I'm not lying to her, just not going into details about why I was out.  
"You're all over the news my dear! With some woman! And you're kissing!"  
I blush, oh dear.. hmm.. well, I guess I don't need to worry how to approach the subject now with it being all over the news...  
"Yeah, about that... I've been meaning to tell you that I'd met someone special..."  
"The gossip is all over the place dear... why didn't you tell your mother that you were dating again?"  
"Well, mom, I don't really tell you everyone I date, you know." She gives me that 'parent look', yeah, I didn't think she'd buy that as an excuse either. "I wasn't sure how how to tell you and Dad that my latest relationship was with another woman." I play with my glass nervously, hearing my engagement ring tap as I do. "I mean I've never seriously dated anyone like her before. I wasn't sure how you were going to take it."  
Mother gives me a stern look. "Dearest daughter, if you love this woman, how else would we take it?"  
True, you always said you would support me as long as I was happy... and oh how happy I am with Melody in my life!  
"Penny, honey, there are rumours in the media that his relationship of yours is pretty serious."  
I gave Melody a romantic smooch right there during a red carpet event, how else would the media react to that? I laugh nervously...   
"Well, you could say it's become pretty serious, yes."  
"Just how serious is this relationship of yours my dear? Tell your mother, before she hears it from someone else again."

I really don't know how to break the news to her, I'm at a loss how to explain my whirlwind relationship with Melody now has us planning for a marriage. So I do the next best thing, I bring my left hand up in front of the camera, showing her the engagement band.   
"Bring that closer to the camera! She turns away from the screen. George! You need to come see this!"  
Dad pokes his head beside hers and his eyes are wide with amazement.   
"Is that what I think it is?" All I can do is bite my lower lip and nod, I should have done this in person.   
"Did she propose or did you?" Well, dad was up on current events, even though he wasn't sitting in the view of the camera, mom must have the speakers turned up so the whole floor is hearing our conversation. Great...   
"Well, we sort of both did." I rotate the glass on my desk, trying to find the words. "She gave me a ring, I had a ring to give her, it was a big fancy posh restaurant, the whole night was really romantic and magical. I'm having a hard time trying to fully describe the events of last night to myself, let alone anyone else.   
Dad huffs, apparently my answer isn't enough.   
"Mom, Dad, I love Melody, and she loves me! I've never met anyone so amazing in my life! I want you to meet her!  
"Well, it's about time! How long have you two been seeing each other?"  
It dawns on me that I've only really known Melody for about a year, and there was still so much I didn't know about her. Is that too soon for an eternal bond of true love to form? No, this is not the time and place to start questioning your relationship choices.   
"Oh, awhile now..." is all I can muster, I'm worried they may get upset at the truth.   
"And you didn't tell us sooner?" Yeah, I really should have told them sooner, shouldn't I?  
And just as I knew she would, mom starts on past relationships, making sure that I'm not making a spontaneously bad decision.   
"Whatever happened to...?" no, we're not going to discuss my last boyfriend, that was a train-wreck of a relationship!   
I cut her off... "No mom, he was not for me, let's not bring him up again..."  
"But he was such a sweet boy, he really liked you..."  
I mumble to myself "That's only cause he hid from you how much of a jerk he really was..."   
"No mom, he wasn't the sweet boy you thought he was. It really wasn't going to last long. Dad, help me on this! "  
I let my parents argue it out as Dad tells Mom to drop the subject, she's making me upset again. I put my head down to compose my thoughts, and look back up at my parents on the other end of the screen.   
"No one I have ever met has ever come close to how deeply I feel for Melody. This relationship has taken us both by surprise, but there's no denying the love that we share."  
Dad quips up. "Aren't you a little young to decide that, you know what that ring means?"  
"Dad, how old were you and mom when you met?"  
"That's different!" Dad objects.  
"How is that different? I really love Melody. Yes, I do understand what the ring means, and I fully intend to honour it. You'll understand why when you see her."  
"And when will that be dear?" Mom asks.   
"Harvest Fest is coming up mom, how about then?"  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea Penny! I can make a big turkey, with stuffing, and the fixings, and invite family..."  
"Umm.. Mom. Melody is a vegetarian, she doesn't eat meat."  
Dad pipes up. "A vegetarian? What respectable person doesn't eat meat?!" Dad is so old-fashioned at times.   
I stifle a giggle, as a memory of college comes to mind. My queer friend Jenny would simply reply, and I can't help but say it myself. "Someone who doesn't like sausage."  
"What was was that dear?"  
I clear my throat, and bring my mind back to the present. "She just likes to eat healthy. It's actually helping me too. I've been feeling really good lately." Better than I have ever felt in my life..  
Mom gives me a worried look. "Dear, there was nothing wrong with your weight before, you're not on one of those silly fad diets now are you?"  
I give her an exasperated look. "No Mom, no fad diets, just healthier eating." among other things, as the memory of Melody's taste and touch comes to mind. I hold back a dirty remark the comes to mind, she's really having an influence on my mind lately.   
I look at the time at the bottom of my screen. "Look Mom, I need to make some lunch and catch up on a lot of work, I'll call you later once I've spoken with Melody, and we'll plan the rest out then, okay?"  
"Okay honey, talk to you then."  
"Love you Mom, Love you Dad."  
"Love you too" I hear them say together, and the screen goes dark.   
Phew! Okay. Well, that could have gone worse, though certainly not the way I had originally wanted to tell my parents about our relationship - which suddenly escalated faster than I had ever expected. I'm still trying to absorb the sudden turn in our relationship, it's making it hard to tell others - when I don't have all the answers myself.   
There's one down, I bring up my e-mail, and see the massive amounts of comments to go through from my social media page. And a lot more go to. I hang my head, this is going to take all day! Okay, yeah, lets make lunch first before tackling fan mail. 

Sometime around supper, I take a break from responding to individual comments, and make the most amazing post I think I've made so far. I start off with my usual social media gossip, then segue-way into the movie premiere event. The fact that I was at the event alone is enough bragging rights to seal my reputation as a new local minor celebrity.   
As I promised my geek followers, there were no spoilers in my article, I just sort of gloss over the movie, telling my fans that it's going to be worth the long line-ups come release night.   
I do get to boast about the movie stars and celebrities that I got to meet first hand and in person. Then, as the pièce-de-resistance, I pop the big news of my engagement with Melody. If I thought I had a lot of fan mail to answer before, I just exploded my public inbox with this bomb-drop. 

Okay, now that I've made the announcement to the social community that Penny Pizzazz is no longer single and totally taken, and all that gossip and rumour mongering was true all along. I send Melody a message. I let her know that I told my parents before announcing the big news online, and they really want to meet her for Harvest Fest supper.   
I get a nice lovely simple reply. "That sounds absolutely lovely my dearest, I shall bring the wine. Love. you."  
I send a "Love you too" back to her and get a purple heart as a response. She loves getting the last word in.   
Is it possible to get higher than an Social Media A-Lister? If there is, I need to invent a new word for it. After making our official engagement post to quell all the rumours, I went from popular to sensational! And it wasn't just online. Because the movie premiere was a celebrity event, news caught on with media that Melody and I were truly and item. I've gone from minor celebrity to up-and-coming star. We're in the news, in the tabloids, I've started getting interview offers... Am I going to have to hide from paparazzi now? 

It's two days later, and the headlines are just getting bigger. I never expected one night in Del Sol Valley could change my life so much. Of course, with my online portfolio, it doesn't take much for reporters to bring up information about me. My social media presence is as close to an open book as you can get, that's how you climb the popularity ladder online.   
Melody however, she's a different story. Until the movie, she was this hidden talent in art & digital media. Reporters and critics go on about how the movie director took a big chance in hiring a newcomer in the industry, rather than go for one of the tried and true large publishing companies. But the gamble paid off, the art and visual effects in this film are out of this world, no one can believe this small, unknown talent, could pull off such a big job. The budget for art and effects are nowhere near what you would have seen with the big companies. Yet, try as they might, few can find any flaws. It looks nothing like a low budget publication should. As for Melody herself, very few people actually know anything about her history, her education, where she came from, she just popped out of nowhere to make the biggest hit of the year. 

Oh, I think a lot of people know, of Melody. Her charismatic charms seem to attract people like bees to a flower. And she certainly is a beautiful tantalizing flower that... I have to stop myself before I lose my train of thought. Her physical influence is indeed strong. She has little problem drawing attention or meeting new people. I still have no idea how many suitors or romantic interests she's had, or still has for that matter. Melody has always kept her love life, outside of what we share together, to herself. Part of me wonders why I've never been really jealous of the situation. I should be, shouldn't I? If it had been anyone else I've dated in the past, I would be furiously possessive, demanding names, details and more... but with Melody, all that seemed to matter is the time we spent together. She's always made sure that our time together was something special, that I mattered the most to her in those moments, more than anyone else in her life. There's a term for that somewhere.. I make a mental note to research it later.   
As far as the media was concerned though, Melody and I where the couple of the year, as long as they were focusing on the two of us, nothing else mattered. 

"Who's Melody Winters?" I read this morning over my breakfast. I sit there, looking at my tablet. That's a very good question, I mutter to myself. There are times I don't even know the answer to that question, and I'm about to marry the woman!  
Popularity has it's perks. I have businesses now asking me to make special appearances. I've turned down the commercial offers, last thing I need is to be some corporate sponsor lackey. Popping up in person, on the other hand, that's fun! No matter where I go now, so does my local fan base. A simple Penny's Presence posting can sometimes fill a venue in a matter of minutes! I've started to be selective in blogging my whereabouts, in some cases, I've even changed clothing mid-day in hopes to not be recognized right away. Sometimes, being popular can be inconvenient, like my visit to the library this morning. I needed some quiet time alone to some some research. I'm worried I'm not going to like some of the answers I find, but I'm committed to finding the truth on some little nagging details I've picked up about my fiancée. I need to know what I'm getting myself involved in, preferably before we get married. 

It's karaoke night, and I've been practicing on my singing voice. Melody and I are scheduled to do a duet for tonight's contest, and I don't want to disappoint her. It was magical, amazing, and a total success! I honestly don't think I sang that well, but the cheers from the crowd after our song was clear. We've filled Planet Honey Pop to capacity, I think there are even people outside still trying to get in! Melody selectively chose matching outfits for the event tonight, knowing the press would be there for pictures, and fans would be there for autographs. I've never had anyone ask for my autograph before, but here I am, signing photos, and almost everything else people bring to me. I'm still getting used to this whole celebrity thing. I've dreamed of being this popular for so long... 

Melody is crafty, she lets me stand in front of the limelight. Although she's the mysterious beauty that they want to know more about, she rather let me do the talking. I sometimes have trouble understanding why she becomes selectively secretive on certain issues, but I'm not going to argue. I'm sure she has her reasons, and some of my recent research is giving me insights that makes me get some of her choices.  
She does seem overly concerned about tonight's crowd though, and asks Mr. Duncan to be a bodyguard to keep the crowd from getting too close. I ask her what's wrong, and she says that she hopes she is worrying over nothing, but she wants to keep me safe. .. Safe from what? The crowd seems harmless enough.  
By popular request, we do a few more sets before we call it a night to get away from the throng of people.   
My apartment is fortunately still a safe place to escape to. I'm not that huge of a celebrity yet that I have people stalking me. For that I'm fortunate. 


	11. Inquiring Minds Need to Know...

I've been spending the morning doing research online. Something about recent events has me curious, and inquiring minds need to know. I chuckle to myself, I'm so punny. Lately I haven't been getting anywhere, so, on a hunch, I start looking up some of the titles that I remember reading from the old books in Melody's study. This was the break I've been looking for, I've been mostly looking in the right places, just not far enough in the past. The fact I'm now going centuries back for information I need is leaving me a bit apprehensive. 

Before I realize it, it's lunchtime, and I need a break. I lean back in my chair and stretch, I've not been working out as much as I should, I need to get back to the gym again. I have made more progress this morning than I've had in days. I've found a few answers, but still have many more questions.   
It we're about to get married, does it mean I can approach Melody directly for some of these answers? How long will the cat & mouse game she plays about her past play out? When is it considered socially polite to demand to know more? Maybe this is a test to see if I have the resourcefulness to figure this out on my own?

I don't post any of my morning's findings in my regular blog. Without proof, I may start looking like some sort of conspiracy theorist, and lost credit with some of my followers. As it is, this journal is kept to a very small group of trusted individuals, and I've still been tight lipped on my theories so far. Okay, time to go directly to the source.  
It's hard to tell with the cloud cover, but It's mid afternoon. I stand in front of the house, Melody's neighbourhood still creeps me out. I start to doubt my resolve, wondering if should have called or messaged her before dropping by. Will she appreciate me coming by unannounced? Is she even home? There's a warmth in my engagement ring as I get closer to the house, does that mean she's nearby? I look down at my hand, and revel in the fact that I may have some sort of magical artifact - like something out of Arthurian legend. From what I gleaned in my research so far, the rings are - as Melody pointed out the morning after our engagement - a mated pair. The information is a bit contradictory as to what the rings can actually do, but some of the information seems consistent enough to hold some truth. I should always know when Melody is near, the sensations I'm getting from the ring confirms that information. I can almost use the ring as a finding tool, it almost pulses like a range finder, and the pulsating feeling is stronger when I aim my hand at the second floor. There was something also in my research that indicated the rings are designed to protect one-another somehow. Though none of the findings indicate what exactly it's designed to protect us from. 

A familiar happy bark from behind me breaks my thoughts. A very content Jerry runs up beside me and gives me a loving hug in greeting. Attached to his collar is a lead being held on the other end by Duncan.   
"Milady is playing with her ring I see." Duncan smiles as he greets me. I blush, was I being that obvious? Wait, what does he know? He's a bit sweaty for a long run. Jerry is happy and a bit more calm that usual. "This big lug." He pats Jerry on the hind quarter. "Has been sorely missing yu. Moped for two days after ye left. Since then, If I don't bring him for a run almost daily, he's likely to tear up the house! I should'a known that Melody would distract herself with some high energy pup while I was away." He no longer hides the brogue in his accent since the dinner night. Why he was masking it during GeekCon is beyond me, I find it absolutely charming.   
I lean down to get some loving from Jerry. "Well, he doesn't seem to be a very good guard dog." I chuckle as he gets playful with me.   
"Well, he is still young, and you should see it when he doesn't like someone." Duncan's mannerisms are a lot more down to earth and gruff compared to Melody's refined flair. They make quite a couple - that is - if they are a couple. I really need to stop thinking of them this way, it's not healthy for my relationship. 

The cloud cover breaks, and the sun starts to poke out, Duncan frowns. "Come, let's getcha settled, I need a shower after that jog." He release Jerry from his lead, heads towards the house, and lets the dog in. It takes me a moment to realize that he'd just invited me in, and I quickly catch up with them. Duncan's already closing the door to the small main floor bathroom by the time I get inside the house. I resist calling out a 'Honey I'm home' comment, and look around the main floor. Jerry is happily drinking some water in the kitchen, the dog tags clanging against the bowl as he does. Outside of the dog and Duncan in the shower, the rest of this floor is empty. I follow the ring as it guides me upstairs. 

I find Melody in her study. I figured it would be the most likely place she would be in the middle of the day. She's in the middle of the room, in some sort of meditative trance... floating about a meter off the floor! I take a moment, hand still on the doorknob, and stand there in stunned silence. I blink and look again. Yes, her feet are definitely not touching anything solid, she has them folded in a lotus position. As she 'sits' there, in mid-air, her eyes are closed, her palms are upraised, she is calm and serene. There are streams of dark purple energy swirling about her, as she mumbles something in some strange language. I debate turning around and leaving, I knew I wanted to know more, but this is not what I was prepared to find. It takes all my courage to stop myself from turning around and bolting out of the room. This is my Melody, the love of my life, what could hurt me in her presence? I swallow my fear, and bury my need to flee, and gently close the door behind me. As I turn back to face her, Melody seems to be done her meditation, her eyes glow for a moment as she opens them, the mist about her dissipates, and her feet straighten out as she stands in front of me. She looks at me calmly, oddly composed despite my intrusion. I'm brace myself for what ever anger she may have, but she simply smiles instead. I relax knowing she's not upset and approach her for a hug. As we hold each other, I wonder how I knew she wasn't upset. I could just feel it.  
"Dearest apologies my love." Melody says after she breaks the embrace. "I felt your presence through the ring, but needed to finish the incantation before I could break from my trance." I'm intruding on her, but she's apologizing? She is priceless.  
"So, the rings are linked then?" I ask.

She nods. "Vinculum Amoris in Aeternum" she says in Latin. "Love's Eternal Bond in the modern tongue." I look down at my ring and she continues. "When I felt the matching ring in your purse that night at the restaurant. I knew I had to chance taking our relationship further. Morisson hand not confirmed that he had secured my ring's lost mate. I couldn't take the chance at loosing it again."  
"Your ring's lost mate?" I'm confused, who's ring is who's now?  
"Yes. You see my darling, the ring that you now bear on our hand was originally intended to be mine." I look at her stunned, and recall her words. This ring has been in my family for over three centuries... Wait, does that mean? I have trouble putting my thoughts into words, but she senses my confusion and continues. "The ring was to be a gift, from a very powerful warlock, one that I loved very dearly, so that we may live together forever." She looks so sad at the memory, I can feel her sorrow, the pain of her loss makes my heart ache. She looks at the ring on her hand. "Before we could fully perform the bonding ritual required to protect us, we were interrupted by a rival. The reasons why or what happened next are still unclear, only that my soon-to-be-betrothed was lost to me that day. In my haste to escape with my very life, this ring was lost to me as well." She looks to me in the eyes at the point. "I had almost given up hope ever finding it again. It has taken me over three centuries to track down his lost ring, and then find someone with enough energy to empower mine."

I stand there dumbstruck. Well I did want some answers, I just wasn't expecting them all at once. I think I need to sit down, and plunk myself down on the chaise. "Then that means that you're...? I stop mid-sentence. "Wait, what do you mean by someone with enough energy to empower mine?"  
Melody smiles, sits beside me and takes my hand lovingly. "My darling, did I not say once that we share a bond stronger than no other?"  
"More than once, but I couldn't figure out why..."  
"The ring", she taps my engagement ring with a manicured finger. "requires a being of strong earthly power. A power which I have found to be in you my love. You have a latent magical energy about you my dear, have seen hints of it during our courting, confirming the aura I saw about you the day we first met."  
So, when I felt that she had found me, and not the other way around, all those months ago... I've not been imagining it.   
"Latent magic?" I look at her questioningly, and she merely nods her head. "So, what am I then? Some sort of undiscovered sorcerer like some fantasy drama novel?" I'm trying to figure out if she's just joking at my expense, but her expression is sincere.   
"It has been most fortunate that no one has tried to interfere earlier. Untrained, that would have had unfavourable results."  
"You are serious, aren't you?"  
She continues, not answering my question. "Once I knew the two rings were finally close together, and at least one was being worn, yours most importantly, I sang the ritual of bonding that night at the restaurant. To seal our connection."  
"So, with this bond?.." I'm not sure what to ask next, my head is spinning, it's almost too much.  
"With this bond we are connected. Two souls as one, for all eternity."  
"That sounds all romantic and all, but.."  
"I am serious. My love, we are one connected soul now. Your heart is now mine, and mine is now yours. We are forever bound. In love, in energy, in feeling, in life... Our connection is on a level that no other couple shall ever experience."  
I have a feeling that she left out 'in death' in her statement, but I shake the negative thought from my mind. Here I was naively dreaming of some sort of magical wedding, but this takes it to a whole new level! I heard of loving one's soul mate till the ends of time, it sounds beautifully poetic.. these rings are designed to take that poetry and make it a reality. 

Then it occurs me me... Why me?! "And of all the people in the world you could possible find, I'm the one who you chose in the end?" I realize that I may have made that sound like she made a poor choice, but I really want to know what is so much more special about me than anyone else in her life.   
Melody blushes at that. "Well, true love is more a matter of discovery than one of choice my dear. It was not my goal for my soul-mate to be another woman. Life has a certain irony, it can lead us down some of the most unexpected paths. I do not control the flow of the energies bound to these rings. I can merely follow their course. Occasionally, I have managed to steer it a little, but I hold no means to manipulate it's power."  
Melody lovingly caresses my cheek. Her touch is so magical, I feel all worry drift from me.   
"One does not chose a soulmate my darling, you find the connection, and hold on to them with all of your heart."  
I look into those lovely amethyst eyes of hers. This is almost too much to take in! Magic rings, soulmates, eternal love.. I feel like I'm tumbling into some sort of fantasy love story. I lean into her, and she shifts her position. We just sit there and cuddle as I try to process all this information. Well, I had wanted more answers, I just wasn't expecting it all to flood into me at once. We just sit there for some time, holding each other, I relax into her body and simply enjoy the feeling of her touch. As conflicted as my thoughts are right now, the comfort I feel in her arms, it all just feels right somehow. One way or another, everything is going to work out, and I could trust her with anything and everything. In her arms I was safe. I let out a long drawn out sigh and relax. Yes, everything is going to be fine. 

"So, where do we go from here?" I've forgotten all of my other questions at this point.   
"This spring, we are to marry, to officiate our bond. So that the others in our lives will be able to share in our happiness." She pauses for a moment. "You are happy with this, are you not my love? Please tell me that I've not boldly taken a step too soon, and are pushing you away in my haste."  
"Mhhhh." I mumble, as I snuggle deeper into her shoulder, taking a deep breath, and drawing in her aroma. She always smells so good! She takes my affection as a sign of approval.   
"By the ritual, " Melody continues, "I ideally should have waited until the wedding to finalize our bond as it was officiated."   
"But?"  
"I made that mistake once before, and lost my first love before we could ever be together."  
She gently strokes my hair. "My heart could not stand taking the chance of loosing another soulmate, after all this time, I needed to make sure we would be safe."  
"Safe from what?" I ask aloud, I don't hesitate voicing my thoughts now that we're having an honest conversation.   
"Safe from those who would deny us our happiness."  
I frown. "Why would someone want to interfere with our relationship? Everyone seems to be happy that we're together."  
What was it that Melody feared? That, without the rings, we were vulnerable?  
"Penny my dearest, one does not live as long as I have, without having acquired rivals. I am fairly strong on my own, with you by my side, we will be unstoppable. What we can achieve together, makes those who know of the rings' true powers, very nervous."  
She frightens me a little with that statement, what sort of old-world power play have I landed myself into? Something so strong, yet so discreet, that no mortal has ever witnessed it... wait...  
I break from her embrace as it dawns on me. The question that's been hanging on the tip of my tongue, but couldn't say it. I turn to look at her. "Are you immortal?"  
Melody's eyes widen, I don't think she was expecting that question. She glances down, looking for words, biting her lower lip as she tries to figure out how to answer my question. she looks into my eyes. "I am no longer entirely mortal, no. But I am not 'immortal' as you may think of the term. Nothing like what you see in all those movies and fantasy novels."  
"But you have and will live for a very, very long time?"  
She merely nods her head.

My mind is now in overdrive, as I try to figure out the next piece of the puzzle. "So what is Duncan then?"  
"I am her concubine." his voice nearly startles me as he enters the room. How long has he been listening to our conversation. I hadn't heard him come up the stairs. Jerry happily pads into the room behind him, and lays down at our feet.   
Melody gives him a stern look. "You are not just some concubine, don't be ridiculous!"  
She then looks at me. "Duncan was originally my man-servant. When I was still at my most vulnerable point, I needed someone more, and he was there. I needed a companion, a protector. And with Duncan as my thrall, he has served his role well, time and again."

She gives him a soft endearing look, and continues.   
"While I am certain he has wanted more throughout our time together, he is not destined to be my soulmate. So, while we share a deep friendship that spans generations now, he cannot fill the place in my heart that you have now found Penny."  
The fantasy plays out in my mind. She's some old-world noble, and he's her loyal knight.. and I've found myself in Camelot, as her Lancelot. Yep, my fiancee has really had an impact on my imagination.   
Suddenly I feel like I need his approval, and I look at Duncan. "And you're okay with this?" he merely shrugs.   
"I do as My Lady asks of me. I serve as her protector, as her companion, and occasional as her adviser - when she listens to my council." He gives her this schooling glance, then looks back at me. "That is my role in this life."

This is why she had asked Duncan to hold back the crowd at Planet Honey Pop the other night. It's his role in their relationship, he's her protector. I have so many questions, too many to voice out loud. Sensing my continued conflict, Melody gets up, reaches into one of the glass bookcases. She pulls out what appears to be an ancient tome. It is so large, it must have a wooden cover. Coated in felt, it's hard to tell. The book is framed with metal trim and hinges, and is locked with some sort of clasp, golden runes mark the book's name. Talk about heavy reading! She puts the book on the reading stand. she speaks soft strange words, and the clasp pops open. She motions me to come over as she opens the book. The words are written in a strange language, elaborately hand written with images and sketches, definitely from a time before the printing press was invented. This book is obviously one of a kind. She speaks something in that foreign sing-song voice of hers, and the words change, and start making sense to me. 

"This book will help answer some more of your questions that you were unable to find online or at the library." Has she or Duncan been following me? Or has my own limited research been that obvious?  
"My love, I will ask you but one favour." I nod to her, mesmerized by the details in the book.   
"Anything you ask dear."  
"As I am sure you will want to share some of your discoveries with your fans and followers, I ask that you do not disclose the contents of this book. It is precious to me."  
She gently holds my chin, drawing my attention from the book. That cool soft hand draws my face towards hers looking me deep in the eyes.  
"Will you make this promise to me?"  
I glance down at the book, then back at her, realizing what impact sharing any of the contents could mean, and how much of a danger this could put us all in.  
"Yes, of course honey, I understand now."  
She leans forward, kisses me gently on the lips, releasing my chin. "Thank you for your understanding dearest. Now that you know more, we will enjoy many new discoveries together." There is a seductive undertone in her voice suggesting there is more than just what is in the book to be discovered.   
I think I now understand why Duncan wants us separated until the wedding....


	12. Now that I Know, What do I do Now?

Several hours later, Melody suggests that I take a break from my reading and come down to eat supper. I readily agree, the words are starting to blur in my mind, it's just too much information to absorb all at once! I wonder if she'll let me read the book again after this, or am I to get only this teaser as to what is her life?  
Melody has made faux-BLT sandwiches. Duncan states that the 'bacon' is strips of some protein-rich mushroom that's been marinated in smoke and fried to taste like bacon. I think that's ingenious. Protein, without eating ugly tofu, I think I'm going to enjoy Melody's creative cuisine. I have fries with my sandwich, meanwhile Melody and Duncan have another bowl of that purple fruit salad. I ask about the dish. Melody says that the purple fruit is actually poisonous to most people, and requires a particular ritual before it can be consumed safely. Once the transformation is complete, the fruit is quite filling, it replenishes one's hunger and thirst very effectively. Why do I have a feeling she's leaving something out of the story? It is nice that she's being mostly honest about things after all this time. 

As tempted as I am to ask to stay the night, mostly so that I can spend more time in Melody's arms, I need time to think over everything I've read today. There was just so much to read and learn, my mind is suffering from major data overload, and needs time to process it all. My head almost hurts as I try to make sense of it all too soon, I need time for this all to sink in. I tell my new family that I'm going to walk home to give me time to think.   
"It is not a pleasant evening dearest, are you sure you do not want a drive home?" Melody seems concerned about something, again, like the night at the karaoke bar.   
"I'll be fine honey, I'll call you when I get home to let you know that I made it home safe." Though the ring would tell her that anyway, wouldn't it? "Can I come back and read more of the book later?"  
Melody smiles and nods. Good, that's all of my immediate concerns taken care of.  
As I get ready to leave, I give her a hug and a kiss. I so love her goodnight kisses, it almost takes my breath away! I break away from her passionate embrace.  
"Remember, Mom's planing a big supper next weekend for Harvest Fest. She's been sending me vegetarian dish ideas all week! I can't recall the last time I've seen her so excited!"  
Melody smiles. "I look forward to meeting your family my darling, the night will be so lovely."  
I reluctantly leave her house, it's windy and chilly outside, there's a definite feeling of fall in the air. Maybe I should have taken her up on a nice cozy warm car drive home after all. The neighbourhood is eerily quiet tonight. As I reach the end of the park, I hear a sound off to my right. I look towards the noise, but see nothing, relax Penny, no need to get spooked so easily. I turn to continue walking, but force myself to stop, so as not to bump into Caleb. He's standing there in front of me, just out of arms reach, and he looks... hungry. 

I slowly take a step back, this is truly freaking me out now, and he moves to lunge towards me. Something seems to stop him from actually making contact. I see a look of confusion cross his face, as I keep backing away. He lifts his hand, muttering something strange. Dark tendrils swirl around his hand, then lance out at me. In reflex, I bring my left arm up to defend myself, palm facing him. There is a sudden flash of light from my hand, the tendrils disappear, and he gets tossed back a meter. Did I just do that?  
Caleb steps forward, his eyes are literally glowing red with anger. His facial features turn demonic as he hisses at me. Um, that's new... oh dear. I debate if it's worth trying to run away. 

There is a brush of wind to my right side, next thing I know Duncan is standing beside me. "Are you okay milady?" I simply nod, trying to comprehend what is going on.   
Duncan looks me over quickly to make sure I have no obvious physical injuries, and then turns to face Caleb.   
"What is she doing with that ring?!" Caleb's voice sounds strange and guttural.   
"It's obvious, isn't it lad? It's to protect her from monsters like you!" Duncan angrily spits back.   
"Does the Council know about this!?" Caleb demands.   
"The Council has no business with my family, you know that boy. Keep them out of this!"  
"We'll see if the Council agrees with you old man!"  
"Keep out of my family's business, this is yer last warning lad!"  
Caleb chuckles menacingly. "And who's going to stop me? You?!"  
In a blink of an eye, Duncan's stance shifts, and suddenly he's on top of Caleb. I stand there stunned, they are moving so fast! It's like watching a whirlwind of arms and legs. Darkened mist swirls about them, with streaks and explosions of purple, red and green. 

I feel a warmth in my ring as she approaches me, and I don't resist Melody's touch as she puts her arms around me protectively, and pulls us back several meters out of danger. "While the ring may protect you, let the boys fight this one out my darling." she says breathlessly in my ear. 

I hold on to Melody's hands as she continues to hug me from behind. It seems to happen so fast, but it's obvious who's losing, as time and again Caleb gets tossed out of the mist and on the ground. Finally, Duncan seems to have enough of their sparing, and lifts them both up in the air by 3 meters, holding Caleb by the throat. What is holding them up?!  
"Do ye yield?" Caleb is still struggling. "Yield now lad, or I will snap that scrawny neck of yours here and now!"  
The apprehensive look of fear in Caleb's eyes is real, and he surrenders. Duncan tosses him down to the ground hard, and the floats down gently himself, dark tendrils flow behind him, as if he has wings.   
As the residue of their battle dissipates, Duncan looks down at the defeated young man. "I say this one last time now lad. Keep out of my family's business. Yer sister Lilith will not have cause to defend yer life like last time!"  
Caleb nods, utterly looking bruised and defeated. "Agreed"

Ever the gentleman that he is, Duncan is helping Caleb to his feet. I jump as a deep female voice speaks out suddenly beside me. "What has my brother done now?" As I flinch, Melody gives me a reassuring squeeze. She seems to know who's beside us.   
Duncan's face changes from calm to angry. He suddenly grabs hold of Caleb's coat and throws him towards the voice. I look to my right. A tall, muscular, raven-haired woman catches Caleb as if she's catching a soccer ball. The two siblings exchange glances for a moment, then look at Duncan.   
"Though I think I beat some sense into him. Make it clear to yer nosy brat of a brother that he is to stay out of my family's business. I won't spare his life next time!"  
The woman seems oddly calm, considering Duncan's anger and Caleb's beating. "Eagerness of youth Duncan, were you not young and foolish at his age?"  
Duncan is unmoved. "I knew my place, and when not to involve myself with my betters."  
His statement seems to change the woman's expression, as a reminder of where she stands in some sort of establishes hierarchy. Old world customs and status seems to be strong with these people.   
Melody releases me from her hug, but keeps a hold of my hand, as she turns to face this woman. There's a cool level of forced respect between the two. I can feel the tension in the air. But it's clear where this Lilith person and her brother stand in the societal chain. She gives Melody a curtsy, which looks odd on someone not wearing a skirt or dress.   
"I beg your forgiveness countessa, my brother has taken your recent hospitality as permission to step beyond of his bounds. I assure you, it will not happen again."  
Melody stands there quietly, staring the woman down, her face is stone calm, but the emotions I feel through the ring tells me a different story.   
Lilith continues her plea. "Please gift my brother with one more chance before you commit your final decision."  
Melody's voice is cold, and makes a shiver run down my spine. Among her other emotions, the anger I now feel through the ring is tangible. "I have offered you and your brother nothing but welcome hospitality, and this is what I get in return?"  
Lilith bows. "Milady, I will deal with this personally, I assure you he will be punished."  
Melody gives a firm and final. "Very well then, one last chance. But If you do not deal with this, then I will."  
Lilith looks relieved, she elbows her brother to bow with her, he winces in pain as he does. "Understood my lady, we thank you for your benevolence and wisdom. May we take your leave?"  
Melody switches hands as turns her back to them, "You may."   
Lilith stands up and scolds her brother, like a mother berating a child who's about to be punished. "Caleb, you are not to approach Comtesse des Rivières or her fiancée again, unless you are invited to, is that clear?"  
Caleb looks to say something to us, but she hushes him. He looks at her pleadingly. "My apologies, it will not happen again!"  
"It better not!" Lilith grabs him by the ear, dragging him to their house. They are still within earshot as she continues. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?! What were you thinking?!   
"I.. I...I.."   
"No! You know better than to challenge Duncan like that! I don't want to hear anymore of your feeble excuses!"  
The rest of the verbal talking down is out of my earshot, but it must be good. Duncan is chuckling, how far can he hear things?  
Melody turns to face me, holding my hands in hers. "My darling, are you alright?"  
I'm still half stunned by all that's transpired in maybe 10 minutes at most.   
"What just happened?" is all I can manage to softly say.  
"An example of why I wanted the ward activated on your ring my love. As well as binding our souls, the ring is designed to shield you from harmful creatures and spells. Monsters such as Caleb would relish in draining you of what power you have, and go to great lengths to make is as painful as possible."

I look down at my hand, the facets of the diamond twinkle in the glow of the streetlamps.   
The ring is designed to shield you from harmful creatures and spells. Monsters such as Caleb? He seemed relatively human at GeekCon, but what I saw tonight... What kind of creature is he then if not human? Or Duncan for that matter? They both moved inhumanly fast.. then they were flying, Duncan tossed Caleb like some rag doll at Lilith who caught him like she was catching a toy, and not a full grown man. I look between Melody and Duncan.   
"I think I might want to have that drive home after all..." and maybe a few stiff drinks afterwards.

I wake up the next morning with the mother of all hangovers...   
Ugh! Maybe I had a few too many drinks last night. I drag myself out of bed, and the shower is a welcome relief to starting me off on a better foot for the day. 

I sit there drinking juice and munching on cereal. On a hunch, I call up my friend Jordan, who works as an investigative reporter. When I tell him of my encounter with Caleb, he really gets interested, and asks me to recount all the details I can remember. He asks me to let him to a bit of research and he'll get back to me. He leaves me hopeful for some kind of resolution to keep some of my sanity in all this. I try to get back to my daily activities to bring some normalcy back into my life. 

The next day, I get a message from him, offering to meet in the park for a late lunch. It's relatively warm today, so I readily agree, though I'm curious why he feels we need to meet at a public venue. 

We're sitting at a picnic table, munching on noodles. He was surprised that I passed up on the hot dog cart, it used to be one of my favourite vices. He gives me a quizzical look when I tell him I've been trying to eat healthier lately. To be honest, fast food just doesn't taste as appetizing anymore after sampling Melody's cuisine.   
He's brought a file folder with him with what research he's pulled up. Hard copies?   
"If I read the descriptions properly of what you told me of this Caleb fellow.." He starts and I nod, waiting for more.   
"You had an encounter with a vampire."  
"A vampire? You're kidding right?"  
"Yes, a vampire." He stand firm.   
"Those don't really exist, do they?"

Jordan merely shrugs. "Look, what info I dug up on this Caleb fellow, he should be old enough to be someones grandparent, maybe even someone's great grandparent. Yet, your description of him makes him sound younger than I do." He gives me a moment to let that sink in. "What I found on his sister Lilith, she's even older than that... I lost the trail trying to figure out just how old she really is, I've not been able to find a birth date on her."  
I've been out of town lately, but there's talk around the office of some magical portal to some some sort of fantastical realm over in Glimmerbrook. If magic can exist, why can't vampires?"  
I look down at my ring. Love's Eternal Bond is what Melody calls them. "Yes, magic can exist, I've felt that already."  
"What do you mean?" He asks...   
"My engagement ring protected me from his attacks that night." I bring my left hand up, showing him the face of the heart-shaped solitaire. His eyes widen. "I'd hear that you were engaged, but wow! That's quite a rock!"  
I blush. "Yes, well my fiancee is apparently pretty rich."  
"How rich?"  
"Well, I get a driven around in a private limo?"  
He whistles. "Sweet!" He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Wait, that purple-haired woman you kissed that night at the movie premiere? Melody Rivers, she's your fiancée?"  
I give him a look. "Have you been living under a rock lately? I've become a minor celebrity from that event."  
He looks a touch embarrassed. "Yeah, sorry, like I said, I've been out of town on an international piece. I sort of lost touch with recent local events. I just got back in town last night. I'll make it up to you I promise." He tilts his head a moment as if he's connecting the dots. Seeing his mind work is one of the reasons I love to keep him around. "So, the latest hot-talent art & animation artist of the decade is your fiancée? And she's already loaded?"  
"Yep."  
"What do your folks have to say about all this?"   
"Well.. Mom and Dad haven't met her yet, we're going to their place for supper this weekend."  
Jordan jokes. "Am I invited too? I miss your mom's cooking."  
I give him a playful slap on the arm. "No, we're not dating anymore, no more free mom food for you."  
He pouts. "But I miss free mom food."  
"The answer is still no, but you can come to my wedding this spring."  
"This spring, eh? You don't beat around the bush when you finally commit to a relationship do you?"  
I blush at his comment, no I guess I don't do I? Jordan leans back, holding the bench as a brace.  
"Well, Pen, you've always said that you were going to make it or break it.... I'd say you have it made, and pretty well from here. You've always had energy and talent, and now you got money in your pocket to add to all that fame you've picked up lately. I'd just sit back and enjoy being celebrity of the year! I'm jealous!"  
He's only jealous cause he's not in the picture to benefit from it, he's always been more ambitious than I have, that's what led us apart... but I'm not going to dig up old wounds, and say that part out loud.

I sip at the last of the juices from my noodles. "This wasn't the way I was planning on becoming celebrity of the year. The fame, I think I can handle though...   
"Oh?" he asks leaning forward.  
"I didn't post that I was going to be in the park today, but I can see some of my fans have found me over there by the chess tables."  
"Really?" He looks over to them before I can stop him, and a small group of people wave at us.  
"I was trying not to hint that I knew they were there.. Now that they have our attention..."  
He chuckles.   
"Look. After that night, I'm not sure if I'm ready for all that this may imply. I thought the most I'd have to worry about is being mobbed by fans." I look down at my ring. "Melody says that the ring will keep me safe, so that no-one will get between us..."  
"But?" he raises and eyebrow.  
"I guess I'm just afraid of what that could mean. What else could attack me next time?"  
My fan group has made it within earshot now, and I stop our conversation, and greet them. I get up to sign some autographs, we take group selfies, personal selfies. I have to show off my engagement ring, and brag about it. The girls in the group swoon of how romantic all this is. Many ask on the wedding date, and I tell them I'd post it when it's decided, but it'll be sometime this spring. It takes over a half hour to finally disengage myself from them. Jordan and I walk off together, in hopes that I'm not so much of a target while moving. Once out of earshot of the others, he continues our conversation where it left off. 

"You think there are scarier things out there than vampires?"  
"I don't want to know if there are scarier things beyond vampires. All I had wanted was a normal life. What kind of power does Melody have that could put my life in such danger? And does it possibly threaten the rest of my family?"  
I look down at the ground. "The ring can protect me, but what about my parents? Could their lives in danger as well?"   
He merely shrugs. "All this sounds like some sort of fantasy drama..."  
"Exactly! Only now I'm living in it!"  
Jordan shrugs again. "Good Luck?" I give him a stern look and his face gets more serious. "Look Pen, I don't know what else to say... I didn't even know half of this stuff even existed before yesterday morning. It's totally out of my league as an investigative reporter."  
I lean into him. "I know, sorry for being so hard on you." I shuffle my feet as we round a tree. "I just needed to tell someone I trusted about this that's outside of the situation. If I start going on in my blog about being attacked by a vampire, what are people going to think?"  
"Hmm... yeah, that would be something that I wouldn't want to spread around online either. One way to kill your credibility is to start going on about fantastical beasts that most people don't know about. People could start to doubt your sanity. Worse, it could make you a bigger target."  
"So, you believe me?"  
"How can I not? All he evidence in in here." He taps the folder under his arm. "It took a lot of very discreet deep digging to find out what I have here. Which is why I have it in hard copy, and I've deleted all my other research. It wasn't easy. It was your descriptions that helped link it all together, the data doesn't add up otherwise. Whoever this 'Council' is, they are really handy at trying to cover up their tracks. This is, like, Illuminati and secret society stuff. I don't think the public is ready to know about this."  
He hands me the folder. "Which is why I'm giving it to you and not publishing my findings."  
I give him a sidelong glance, and take the folder from him. "Thanks Jordan, you're a good friend."  
"Invite me on a few more lunch dates, and I might forgive you have for having put me through all of this." He gives me a wink.   
"Deal, but no Mom food, she might get the wrong idea." I tease.   
"But I like Mom food."  
I laugh and give him a hug.   
Jordan's sense of humour is what I miss the most about him. After all these years, I'm glad we've managed to still be friends.  
We say our goodbyes, and go our separate ways. I'm curious about the contents of the folder, but dare not read any of it till I'm home and safe. 


	13. Harvestfest

Melody my love, what have you gotten me into?

As promised, I've not published anything that I've read in the tome from Melody's house. And I'm not going to be publishing the information that Jordan gave me. Like he said, the general public isn't ready for some of the information in the folder. The last thing I need is to start up a discussion whether vampires exist on my main social media site... (And no, I'm not starting that debate here either.) As tempting as it is to Simstagram or anonymously post some of the info from the dossier, as Jordan pointed out, the risks may make me more of a target.   
She's had several hundred years learning how to deal with this, how am I to prepare for all that I may encounter in only the past month? Every time I get over anxious about what may lie in my future, Melody calls to help calm me down and distract me from my fears. 

Harvestfest day, Melody sends me a message in the morning that she's coming over early. Just after lunch, I see the car pull up to my apartment building, Melody has a long box under her arm. I greet her as she comes up to my floor, she gives me a quick kiss, and she eagerly hands me the box, asking that I open it right away. We go into my bedroom, and I open it. She's found a black with red brocade version of the low-cut black & purple dress she's currently wearing. It's the dress she wore when we had our dinner date at the Diving Pelican. With my garnet pendant, we'll be a matching pair again, she certainly loves her fashion. She apologizes for not having this dress in the clothes she originally gave me, it took longer than she expected for them to tailor this to my size. The dress fits like a glove! I'm a little apprehensive that the low cut dress exposes my entire chest, and just covers my breasts. Is this the impression I want to leave on my parents? I do have to admit that it's absolutely stunning, looking at myself in the mirror. I let my hair down, like the night at the movie premiere to complete the look. Once my makeup is done, I look in the mirror again... okay, so this is partly how Melody gets attention wherever she goes. I give my reflection a seductive smile, oh yes, this outfit would definitely turn heads. Melody certain approves, but what are my parents going to think of the new me?  
The limo picks us up as we're ready to head out, I start to wonder wherever the car goes when she's not using it. I never see it parked anywhere, but it always shows up promptly when she calls. We pull up at my parents' place in time for supper. From the ground floor, I can see that mom's decorated their condo's balcony for the season. Melody inquires if I've always lived in some sort of apartment, and I tell I have. San Myshuno's population is pretty dense, there's no real room for houses, unless you get out of the city. I had never considered apartment living to be a problem, it was just part of life in the city.  
To say that my parents are surprised of my attire is an understatement. Rarely do I dress so elegantly to go places, and never this dolled up for a family get-together. What I've worn of my new wardrobe has been a big hit with my fans as well, and it's really changed my sense of confidence. 

Melody presents my parents with two bottles of wine. One to keep for later, a beautiful Chardonnay. The other bottle is for supper, a sparkling rose that will go with just about any plate. To appease my dad, mom did make a small turkey for dinner, but the rest of the dishes on the table are vegetarian fare. With the season's harvest, there was plenty of variety of foods at the market to chose from, so mom's gone all out to make fancy plates. As tempting as it is to sneak a bit of meat, I'm going to follow Melody's diet. I have to admit, between working out at the gym, and her suggested food regiment, I haven't felt so amazingly good in my life! Apparently she's succeeded in converting me to a vegetarian lifestyle. Thinking back to her comment during GeekCon, I find it almost comical. Melody's attentions in other matters has also helped, she certainly is hard to resist. We sit beside each other for dinner, and Melody makes a point to touch me, holding my hand, and lean against me from time to time. I, of course, respond in kind, I've never been so affectionate with someone at the dinner table before. 

Dad has a barrage of questions for Melody, I should have seen it coming. He's grilling her more than I've seen him question most of my past boyfriends. Well, we are getting married, so this is a bit more serious than dating - okay, make that a lot more serious that dating... Melody starts with her graphic artist and digital media work, listing some of the notable companies she's done work for. She goes into detail about her involvement in this year's movie, seeing as she was a major part of the art and visual effects. She speaks in detail of art, entertainment, music, food. Her worldly knowledge never ceases to amaze me, and it has my parents impressed. Dad, of course, wants to know where she's from originally, and she starts on stories of the places she's visited and traveled. I notice, she never truly answers the question, but my parents don't seem to notice. If they do, they don't say anything, her stories of far of places and interesting cultures has them enthralled. She's an amazing storyteller. Supper tonight reminds me of the dinner that night at her place: it's friendly, casual, full of good food, good drink, and warm conversation. I wonder if she hosts dinners like this often, she certain seems to have taken the stage of hostess, even though we're the one's invited. Melody truly is a marvel to behold, my parents seem to have grown fond of her already. 

After supper, which is the longest dinner I ever remember having with my family, I offer to help clean up - leaving Dad and Melody on their own to talk. She's playing up on her usual charms, and I chuckle to myself. Well, Dad's caught hook, line and sinker.   
Mom looks over to them. "So, we weren't sure what to expect dear."  
I wait for mom to elaborate as we sort out the dishwasher.   
"That is an amazing woman that you have found."  
I chuckle. "It's more that she found me mom, but yes, she is amazing."  
"Your father and I weren't sure what to think when you said that, not only were you dating a woman, you were already engaged." She looks down at my ring. "But I have to admit that I approve of your choice. She certainly is quite a catch. I wouldn't want to chance letting a woman like that go either."  
It's good that mom doesn't mind our rush to tying the knot, it makes it a lot easier than having to describe everything else that's involved in the situation.   
Dad comes into the kitchen looking to get another glass of wine.  
"So, now that we know more of what's going on with you two, when is the wedding?"  
I look thoughtful for a moment as Melody joins us. "We were thinking of a spring wedding, weren't we?" I look to my fiancée for confirmation, remembering an earlier comment that she had made, and Melody confirms.   
"When everything is in full bloom, and full of life. It will make for amazing wedding pictures."  
Dad looks thoughtful. "Well, you two definitely have the flair for a romantic event."  
Mom agrees. "That sounds absolutely wonderful. Will you be booking Myshuno Meadows for the event then? With all the gardens, the outdoor wedding chapel, it would be great place to take pictures. Everything is there, even a reception hall."   
Melody likes her idea, I don't think she's thought of a location yet. She asks my parents to send her a list of people, so that we can mail out official invitations.   
"We'll send out the invitations before we leave for Selvadadoria, to give time for people to schedule the day. " She gives me a wink to my sudden 'what?' blank look.   
"Oh? You're going south for the winter?" Mom asks with an envious tone in her voice I'm equally surprised, this is the first time that she's mentioned of a trip, and I wonder if the 'we' includes me, or just her and Duncan.  
"Yes, there is some research that my good friend Mr. Duncan needs to finish that he was not able to complete before the summer's heat. He says that the summers in the jungle are almost unbearable, so wants to go back this winter when the temperatures are more mild. As I am financing his research, I would like to see first hand some of the results. It is a great opportunity for Penny and I to break away to enjoy some of the scenery and explore new places while he does his work."  
I wonder if the relief on my face is evident. Oh, good, I am going along. I try to hide my immediate reaction with a smile. Melody had hinted during dinner that she's pretty well off financially, her comment now cements to my parents that she has plenty of wealth to support us.   
Mother then asks. "When will you be leaving, will it be soon?"  
"Yes, when the first snowfall arrives, we'll be leaving. We'll make sure to return home for Winterfest, I wouldn't want to deny Penny time with her family over the holidays. I know how much you all mean to her."  
Mom is excited for us. "That sounds absolutely wonderful! I hope you'll take a lot of pictures."  
I have to admit, it does sound absolutely wonderful.. for my ratings as I blog from the jungle! To think, a year ago, I was just your average city blogger, with a few hundred thousand followers, reporting about local events and people. The city is big enough to keep one busy pretty much year-round.   
Since I've met Melody, I've topped the A-List and beyond by blogging from all over the place. Every neighbourhood around has seen Penny posting from Willow Creek, Newcrest, Melody's favourite locals in Windenburg... I've been all over, and it's really helped gain popularity. I topped this summer's blogger of the year by posting from sunny Sulani. Soon, I'll be posting from Selvadadoria! I once dreamed of hitting the million subscriber mark, I've realized that number time and again now, and my ratings climb every time I post from a new locale. This is going to be fun indeed!


	14. Selvadadoria

The next week is a buzz of activity as we get ready for our trip to the jungle. I can barely contain my excitement, as I post the announcement on my blog. My story at this point may overlap my public blog a bit, but there's a bit more information I didn't disclose on my public page.

The trip was, fortunately , uneventful. We changed clothes between stops, so that we're properly dressed for the weather when we arrive. I wasn't sure what to expect, it surely was a marvel to see! My phone is going to be so full of pictures by the end of this trip, I'll have to offload some of it to permanent storage at this rate - otherwise I'm going to run out of room before we go home! The trip up the cliffs to the house where we'll be staying is breathtaking! I'm glad I've been exercising, I don't think the old me would have made it up to the top without a few stops along the way, but I manage to keep up with my family as we climbed the slope. Duncan says the jungle bungalow we'll be renting has a beautiful view of the valley and village below. It's close to the Bolomisia Trailhead where he'll be leading his work. With a bit of effort (maybe for him), one can travel down to the water's edge and get across by boat to the village for supplies. Melody says she has a more efficient way down that she'll show me later. The bungalow is one of the few places this close to the ruins that still has running electricity and water, so it shouldn't be too inconvenient. The muggy weather, on the other hand, that might take some getting used to!

The housing here is so different from back home. The houses seem to be made of lighter materials, stone or tile. The common area is completely open to the outside, with only a roof for cover. The windows remind me of those I saw in Sulani. Openings with no window panes, and only screens or mesh to keep the bugs out. The cloying heat is ever present, no wonder the clothing Melody encourage I bring is all light and airy, I can't believe it gets worse than this in the summer! Duncan says that I'll get relatively used to the heat in a few days, this is the end of the rainy season. While it's still very muggy from the wet jungle, the remaining cloud cover will allow us some relief from the sun. The people here are dark skinned, and everything smells fresh. The air is clean with hints of flowers in the air. Such a relief from the city pollution. The trees around us are alive with sounds, louder than any neighbourhood I've ever lived in. I hope I'm going to be able to sleep at night! Melody provocatively tells me that she'll find ways to help me sleep at night, oh, I'm sure she will - seeing as we'll be sharing the same bed. There are only two bedrooms in this bungalow, I wonder if she planned that on purpose... 

We take the morning to get settled in our rooms and get equipment unloaded before heading down to the cantina. The cantina's courtyard serves as the town centre for the local village. There are food stalls, market tables, fountains, and a beautiful statue, Madre Cosecha, dominates the front courtyard. With flowers and candles at the statue's feet, she's obviously some sort of icon of worship. I ask about the statue from one of the locals. He goes on this fantastical folklore tale of the mother Cosecha. Duncan whispers to me mid-tale that he'll tell me the true story later, this is a local tall tale they love to tell tourists. I nod and remind myself that I do very much look and sound like a tourist, don't I? We spend the rest of the day getting more supplies for the trek into the jungle, making sure everyone has their own supply of bug repellents, and such. I don't know what half of this 'survival kit' that Duncan has made me is for, he said he'll show me later tonight. By the time we're done sorting ourselves out, it's nearing supper time. I remark that the dish I'm eating tastes familiar to one of the plates I had that night at the dinner. Melody is glad that I noticed, and hopes that I don't find the new spices hard to handle. I'm a city dweller, I thrive on unique and wonderful cultural dishes, but I do have to admit the Selvadadorian spices are going to take some getting used to. 

We head back up to the bungalow come nightfall, giving us enough light to find our way up the trail. Duncan says that he'll head out come first light, hoping the cloud cover will stay with us like it did today.   
"The outer ruins are maintained and perfectly safe, outside of perhaps a few snakes and spiders. If you can find the Omiscan Royal Baths, you'll be in for a real treat! I hear the water of the pools have healing properties, and help revive one's spirits."   
I blog that night from my new laptop in the bungalow, sharing the pictures I've taken so far. The increase in my followers has already doubled since yesterday's posting. Traveling is a huge boost on my ratings! I love it! I manage to find some documents online about Selvadadorian culture and history, it's a good time to get up to speed with local customs so that I don't look like so much of a tourist later. Duncan sits down with me at the main dining table and describes what all the items in the kit are for. I hope I don't have to use half of it... 

Having stayed up way too late doing my research, morning comes too soon, and I'm awoken by a very excited Melody who's ready to get on with the day. She's already dressed, and laying out clothes for me today, I hadn't notice her leave the bed this morning.   
We head out with Duncan and meet up with two others. He introduces us to Pedro, his guide, and Richard, a fellow researcher. I'm still munching on granola and drinking some juice, I didn't have time to fully eat breakfast before we left. Richard reminds me to keep with water later, the juice won't be good once we get walking, it'll attract too many pests. Once we're past the trail head and making progress, Duncan points down a well worn trail. "The pools should be that way if Pedro is correct, here's a map, you two have fun!"   
"Oh we'll have fun alright." says Melody with a sultry smile, giving me a slap on the bottom as we head off, Duncan merely shakes his head.   
We split ways, following the trail was actually fairly easy, it's a slow climb up the slope to the top of the hill, cross a rope bridge, then go through some interesting looking ruins that look to have once been a village. The village lays on a cape above the river leading to the village. Off in the distance, we can clearly seen some of the houses. Beautiful waterfalls dominate the north cliff. They are absolutely gorgeous. Melody suggests we stop here for a snack, so that we can enjoy the waterfall a bit. I'm not going to argue, the place feels romantic with it's glorious view. I lean against Melody and cuddle as we eat. We head deeper into the jungle, following Pedro's directions. As we hack through a slightly overgrown gateway, we find ourselves at the baths. Crystal green water bubbles from underground, filling a large rectangular stone pool. The middle of the pool has decorative tile walkway sculpture, when looking at it in the right direction, it seems to be the head of some tropical bird, with a small hot tub set in the eye. The pool doesn't overflow, as spouts in the south wall pour down to the creek below. The view from this location is amazing, and I add more shots to my picture collection. As I turn to face Melody, she casually announces that she's forgotten her bathing suit, strips down and jumps in the water. I roll my eyes, I should have expected as much, she's such a horrible influence, as I strip down and join her. The time in the pools is magical, and I'm not just talking about the water. We kiss, touch and explore one another, and I feel like we're on a honeymoon before we're even married. Melody never ceases to amaze me how much there is still to learn when it comes to pleasures of the human body. Being off-season for tourism, we are fortunate to have the morning and the bath to ourselves. 

We finally get back down to the bungalow mid-afternoon for some food. Well satisfied with our bath experience. I post the public-worthy pictures to my blog, and my fans are already eager for the next update. The rest of the day is spent enjoying lounging around, snuggle, and reading. I've never felt so relaxed in so long, I could really get used to this. It's like the worries and the troubles of the past months have just drifted away and I no longer have to worry about them. Duncan comes back with some artifacts from his trip, and shows me how to clean and polish the items so that they can be offered in pristine condition to museums and collectors.   
"You have to take the time to study the artifact properly, there are some fakes floating around that have been scattered around the jungle by mischievous locals to trick amateur explorers in thinking they've found something priceless, where it truth, they're nothing but junk."

The next day, Melody suggests that we explore with Duncan this time. While it may not be as 'fun' as yesterday, she's curious as to what he gets himself into when he does these excursions. It's half the reason she wanted us to come along instead of just sending Duncan off on his own like last time. The extent of Omiscan architecture is amazing! Over the years, researchers have uncovered vast cities and small towns buried in the jungle. It takes regular work to keep them clear, and they are constantly discovering new things every day. I ask Duncan what happened to the Omiscan people, he shrugs and doesn't know. Perhaps it was disease or plague, but the Omiscan empire one day collapsed, and the people generally disappeared. What's left of their culture is intermixed in with the Selvadadorian natives, who's ancestors arrived in the jungle several centuries ago from the old world. It has take years to piece what we know of their lost culture. He knows that they worshiped the sun, and the stars. Some ruins are best described as calendar temples or observatories. They also honoured their dead. The skeletons from brave and strong warriors are coated in precious metals and gems, and watch guard over important places. The more prominent a warrior, the more decorated the body is. Pedro warns that no one touches the skeletons, it is strictly forbidden. One must pray and honour the ancestors properly before entering a guarded temple. If you anger the spirits, it is said that the skeletons will come alive to defend it. I hope his tale is just something to scare unwary scholars and tomb raiders, and not actually true. With what I've learned in the past few months, animated guardians are not far off fiction anymore. The day is uneventful, we spend most of it walking and only stop occasionally to examine a ruin or two. We set up camp at the base of a large tree that's easily 10 meters wide at the base. I've never seen a tree so huge! It must reach the clouds! Duncan laughs and says that, with this low cloud cover and mist, it likely does. 

We are hacking through dense jungle the next day, Duncan is running on a hunch, and keeps looking at his map for directions. I don't know how he can tell where we're going in this dense forest. Pedro is worried that we're too far off the established trails, and could get lost, but Duncan forges on. We arrive around noon at the base of a large stone building. It's heavily overgrown, but we find a stone door among the vines. Duncan clears the foliage away and examines the writings on the wall and surrounding the door. He starts speaking something in a strange language. There is a audible sound, and the door slides down into the ground. Pedro is surprised.   
"Senior, you have learned the Omiscan language? And speak words of power?! Duncan smiles his knowing smile, and grabs a lantern, shining it into the darkened entrance.   
"We'll give the room time to air out a bit." He scans the interior but doesn't cross the threshold. 

After a few minutes, he thinks it's safe enough to enter, and we find ourselves in a large vaulted room. Duncan is reading something on the left wall, Richard starts examining some of the pottery by the door. Pedro tells us that this looks to be a sundial room, the trees and foliage have overgrown the roof, but at one time, there was an opening in the ceiling that would track the sun's motions. He points to the sundial in the far wall. Duncan looks up from his reading and approaches the sundial. "Ingenious" he says as he steps forward, and twists the sundial marker counter-clockwise. There is an audible click, followed by the sound of grinding stone. The middle of the sundial opens into a doorway. Dusty fetid air blows out of the opening, making us all cough for a moment. When the dust finally settles and we can see again, the doorway shows a staircase leading down. Pedro is chanting something, a prayer I suppose. Duncan states that he's going to look for traps first, and starts to fiddle with something by the door.   
"Duck!" he says as we here a clicking sound. We all dodge away from the opening as 3 spears launch through the doorway and fly outside. That would have hurt!  
"Careful." says Duncan. "There may be more as we move down, don't touch the walls and follow my footsteps."  
I look at Melody who doesn't seem worried. Now it dawns on me where she gets all her wonderful art ideas, and why her work is so realistic. Who needs to invent fantasy and adventure when you can live it and recount the tale?

Pedro refuses to follow us down, he states that the ancestors hid that staircase for a reason, he does not want to anger them. He'll stay and watch the entrance. Richard is still busying himself with examining the jugs and artifacts in the room, and tells us to move on without him. We carefully make our way down the stairs. Duncan pointing out loose steps and stones to avoid. Finally, at the bottom, he touches a stone set in the wall. A small crack opens in the ceiling, letting dust and a single beam of sunlight enter the room. The beam touches a round gem in the wall, which then reflects the light to three others, lighting up the room. Amazing!  
He starts examining the walls. "Bingo!" he states and starts furiously writing down the details in front of him.   
"Is this what we've been looking for luv?" asks Melody.  
"Some of it, yes, if I can translate this formulae properly, you'll enjoy more of your wedding day outside."  
I look puzzled, what could they have been looking for? Melody explains the details.  
"What Duncan and I have done to extend our lives leaves us sensitive to the sun's light. We've been searching for some sort of cure."  
"Well, this won't be a cure milady, but - if I read this correctly - it will allow you to tolerate the sun's effects for a few hours or more."  
Melody frowns. "I guess that will have to do for now till we find more information. At least we're one step closer to ridding ourselves of this weakness."  
So.. this is why I can never get Melody to go out on a beautiful day, why we often stay indoors till the sun sets when we do, and why we've been staying out the sun since we got here. Direct sunlight burns that oh so soft porcelain skin of hers. A mystery I've been pondering over for the better part of the year has finally revealed me some answers. Then it dawn on me...  
"Why would the Omiscan people need something to protect them from the sunlight? Did they not worship the sun? What is this, some sort of super-duper sunblock?"  
Duncan answers while still writing. "I came across a tablet last year, where the Omiscan say that there was a village plagued by albinism. Some sort of iron deficiency left their skin pale like ours. It left those affected fearing the sun they worshiped, as direct sunlight would burn their skin. The priests sought a cure, this must be part of their research."  
He stops his writing and looks over to me. "The village then came into conflict between those searching for a cure, and those deciding to worship the moon in it's stead, and become nocturnal."  
"What happened to the village?" I ask hesitantly, not sure I'm ready for the answer.   
"The surrounding Omiscan tribes declared the village cursed, and wiped them all out, in hopes that the disease would not spread to others."  
"That's horrible!"  
"Aye, it is. But that's how faith can cause fear of the unknown, and turn rational men into savage beasts. This temple was set away from the village, there was hints of it in some of the writings I found yesterday. This seems to be some sort of lab for a curative."

Melody had wandered to another wall and was sketching the pictorials she found. "Duncan, this looks like it may be a button."  
"Aye milady, there are going to be a few of those. The writings on this wall hint at at least four more chambers leading off this one. They are carefully hidden, so that the unbelieving would not find the refugees so easily."  
He looks down at his notes. "Don't push it though, I need to decipher the writings to figure out which ones are the doors, and which ones are the traps."   
Melody carefully pulls her hand away from the wall.   
"Let me confer with Richard before we continue."  
We carefully make our way back up the stairs, avoiding the loose stones and steps. How Duncan seems to know which ones are which is a mystery to me. While we were gone, Pedro and Richard have set up a small archaeological station, and are examining some of their finds.   
As it's getting late in the day, the two researchers decide to wait till morning before going back downstairs, and we set up camp in the sundial room, closing the door to outside for protection.   
That night Duncan asks that I not post the rest of our time in this temple, as he'll be publishing his own, and doesn't want any information leaked out before he can officiate his findings. Out of respect, I agreed, and I'm not posting it here either. I do want to say that I spent the night unable to fully fall asleep, worried that something might come up the open stairway to get us, the places my mind will travel. Melody does her best to try to calm my paranoia, but it takes most of the night till I can fall asleep. When I awake, Duncan and Richard are already gone, Melody is sketching some of the sights we've been seeing and Pedro is busy cataloging and storing the artifacts so that we can carry them back safely. 

It's almost three days later before we make it back to the bungalow. I wish I could post what we discovered. It was an amazing find! Duncan states that this is finally going to set his reputation with the archaeological society. The royalties we'll earn from these findings are going to keep us comfortable for some time. I finally get a glimmer on how Melody has accumulated her wealth. How long have they been relic hunting and publishing their findings. And under how many names have they had them published?   
Then I recall Lilith calling Melody 'Countessa', could she also be some sort of royalty? How much of her previous wealth was she able to keep from her past life? Does that make me some sort of noble now that I am marrying her? I need to do more research. I hope there are books on this at the house. 

My jungle pictures are a huge hit! I'm getting offers from travel companies and tour guides to provide stock photos for their publications, and we haven't even left Selvadadoria yet! This is amazing!   
The rest of the trip is pretty much all in my public site. Nothing really exciting happened after the temple excursion. It rained the last two days of the trip, and we didn't get out at all. By the time we get home, my subscriber list is in the millions and still climbing. At this rate, I may hit the 5 million mark before the wedding! What Melody has done for my fame and reputation is something I'll never be able to thank her enough for. 


	15. Winterfest

As promissed, we make it back to San Myshuno in time for Winterfest with my family. As we've been traveling, there's no tree set up yet at Melody's place. While Duncan sets up some simple decorations to make the house more festive, Melody and I enjoy my parents' hospitality for the holiday. 

I have to admit, I really surprised Melody this year. Near the end of our trip in Selvadadoria, Duncan and I conspired to get her something special. With the help of Morisson, we secured an amethyst solitaire ring to match the pendant that Melody wears. It was waiting for me when I arrived at my apartment, so I made a point of telling Melody that I needed a day or two at my place before we meet my parents. It gave me time to wrap the gift to present to her. 

Melody picks me up with the car early morning, so that we can enjoy more time with my parents. I'm sure if Mom could get away with feeding us breakfast, she would have wanted us there before dawn. As it is, we get to their place just as dawn is rising. We're dressed to match again. Melody really loves to do that. We're wearing matching dresses like the one she wore when we first met, only mine is green. My mother notes that I smell amazing, the jungle food we ate during our stay has left me smelling of strange spices and tropical fruit. 

I love the look on Melody's face when she opens my gift to her. She is so surprised, she had no idea it was on the way.   
My fiancée gifts me with a beautiful new winter coat, and a new pair of boots. I'm wondering if the gift is a hint of where we may be going for our honeymoon. I'm going to have to get used to being spoiled, she is so amazingly good to me.   
My parents took our time away to order this beautiful festive dinner set. Decorated with traditional San Myshuno designs, set in porcelain, I wonder how long that they've been saving up for such an extravagant gift. Melody was simply astonished at the craftsmanship, and promised we'd use the set for a New Year's dinner. The set is really going to look beautiful in the house.   
As a thank you for their hospitality, Melody kept two of the Omiscan relics we found during our trip. The golden ceremonial plate and harvest knife were some of our treasured finds. She advised them that these are rare historical items, she turned down 3 museums to provide them these gifts. They should keep the items someplace safe, they are priceless. To say that my parents were speechless is an understatement. Ever the romantic, she passes off the gift as the least she could provide to them, for raising the most wonderful woman she's ever met. I blush as I realize that she's offering my parents a dowry as a wedding token, for taking their daughter away, and stripping them of a possible heir. 

The day seems to pass too quickly. With my voice practice, Melody and I are a hit as we sing festive songs. We eat, drink and enjoy the company of one another. Mom has set up a buffet as friends and family are bound to bounce in and out during the day, so setting up a meal is almost pointless. Melody will get introduced to a myriad of people today, I'm surprised how quickly she picks up on names and remembers who she speaks to. Each time a new family member drops in, we basically start the celebration all over again, so I make a point at pacing myself on the wine, so as not to get too tipsy before supper time. 

My aunt Margaret was one of the first of my extended family to remark that I look amazing and smell of fruit and wine. She remarks my figure is more defined than the last we saw each other two years ago. While it's partially due to my form-fitting dress, I do tell her that Melody's influence on my diet and regular exercise has me in better shape that I've been in years. My aunt goes to Melody for tips on loosing weight, and uncle Dave rolls his eyes as my fiancée starts going on about a good vegetarian regime. I giggle, someone else is going to be converted to a vegetarian lifestyle, and my uncle's really not going to appreciate loosing pork in his diet. By personal experience, I think it'll be good for him.   
We get several remarks that we look amazing together, and people frequently ask that we take pictures together. Everyone seems to love Melody. She's warm, she's charming, and always seems to know what to say to make people smile. Watching her interact with people and purposely holding back on her normal flirting, is almost an activity in itself. A lot of family are really excited for the wedding, now that they've met my bride-to-be. My cousin Mark remarked he originally thought I'd sent him prank mail, till mother set him straight.

My uncle Wayne leans over at one point during lunch and whispers to me that he's a little jealous of the beautiful woman I managed to catch. I chuckle and tell him that it is more the other way around, but thank him for the compliment. I look at her lovingly for a moment, yes she is quite a catch. I catch her eye for a moment and she blows me a kiss, letting me know I'm not being forgotten. 

I feel like that night at the Villa Bovine again, by the time we say goodnight to my parents, I am so stuffed! I have containers of leftovers in a canvas bag to bring home. Mom says she doesn't want to be stuck with all of the food, that Dad's eaten enough leading up to the holiday, he doesn't need more food! I laugh. I'm not going to say no to left-over home-cooking. I just hope I'll be able to finish it all, there's so much! Maybe I should have some get together and have a buffet of my own... I was almost expecting to part ways with Melody, and head back to my apartment. So I'm working up on saying goodnight, when she asks that I get into the car and come back home with her. I'm a little tipsy with the wine, and reply saucily. "I thought Duncan frowned upon per-marital cohabitation...." 

"My darling, we shared the same bed all during our stay in Selvadadoria. I doubt that he will have too many grounds to argue at least one more night together."  
I am not about to abject with her argument, the past weeks have been more than enjoyable, and I wasn't looking forward to sleeping in a bed alone again so soon. Though she doesn't sleep much, Melody always makes sure that we have time for intimacy.   
When we get into the car, Melody quickly pours herself one of those murky Ridgeports, nearly downing the whole drink in one go. She sighs with relief, closing her eyes, as if relishing the flavour.   
"What does that fruit really do for you honey?" I'm sure she can sense my need to know through the ring.   
"My darling, the dark ritual I undertook that delays my aging leaves one with a particular thirst that normal food cannot always satisfy."   
She looks down at her glass, swishes the liquid a bit, and takes a small sip. This time, with her eyes open, I notice her pupils glow slightly.   
"The purple fruit has interesting properties. It satisfies one's thirst so that one does not become a monster dependent on flesh, like Caleb. Though we've tried a few times to convert him, he still goes back to his old ways of feeding."  
It takes a moment for her candid comment to sink in. And suddenly all the pieces come together, that last line was the missing piece to my puzzle. Her nocturnal habits, rarely sleeping, avoiding the sun, I hold my breath as I look at the dim car lighting reflecting on the window. Mine is the only reflection I can see, even though she's right beside me. I give her an almost fearful look of surprise. Why have I never realized she never poses in a way to leave a reflection?!  
"You're... You're..." I stop, I can't say it, but she knows what I'm about to say.   
"Yes, my love." She looks down at her drink, then back at me. "My darling, not all creatures of the night are evil. Though I did partake in a dark pact to become what I am, I've devoted my life to prove that not all creatures like me are monsters. I've raised a family of sorts as proof that we can be kind, wise, gentle, and loving creatures.   
I lean away from her a bit. "A family?"  
"Yes, we call the ones that we turn our offspring. Though they are not biological or children by any means, the are technically of my bloodline now. My blood has given them a new life as my brood, each has sampled and consumed my essence to become a part of me. You've met my inner circle more than once."  
I give her a questioning glance, not sure what to ask, so she elaborates.   
"Duncan was the first thrall to my lineage. I needed him to have the unworldly strength and speed of our kind to help defend the family. Then Regan, Houda, Landyn came after him. Each one I share a special relationship with. We teach each new offspring the benefits of being vegetarians. Living off of the plasma fruit, like what is in my drink, as a means to not feed on flesh. It's best to avoid all meat, so as not to develop a hunger for blood. It is what keeps my family more civilized that others."

I'm almost afraid to ask the next question, but I need to know what comes next, could this by why I'm in the car tonight?  
"So, am I next then? Will I be your next offspring?"  
"No my dearest. To tarnish your soul that way would taint the benefits of the ring, and make it lose the powers it contains. I need your spirit to remain a pure source of earthly energy for us to share in the rings' joining."  
Then it dawned on me, I'm mortal. My fiancée is a centuries old vampire that will far outlive my short life, she will continue living on, but I... I will...   
"I will then grow old and you will still forever be that lovely porcelain doll I met all those months ago... How does that help us?"  
Melody frowns. "No. The ring will prolong your life, as it is tied now to mine. We will have a very long life together regardless. This may likely slowly age us both, if I cannot find for you another road towards immortality. From my formal life, I had heard of a different ritual, it follows a different source of power. I am discreetly putting through feelers through old contacts, and hope to have an answer soon."  
She slowly reaches out to me, I can feel her hope and her worry that she's lost me. I trust and love her too much to flinch from her touch. She is still the woman I fell in love with, I just need time for my mind to process all this new information. She shifts her position, and I don't hesitate, leaning into her as she gathers her arms around me. 

"I once professed to you my eternal love my darling. I fully intend to keep that promise... if you will still have me." She says softly.  
I look up into those crystal amethyst eyes, I'm sure she can feel my love through the ring as I feel hers. She can't hide it with our connection, I can feel her being. I move in and snuggle closer to her. For all that she is, she has only ever shown me love and affection. She has showered me with so much devotion. How could I ever leave her? Everything she has done for me: My new life, my better health, my fame, my success, I owe it all to her... that one night we first met at the Spice Festival set my life on a course that would be entwined with hers. 

I wouldn't let anything ruin that, not now, not ever. I look up again at those lovely eyes of hers and wonder what colour they were before she became who she is now.   
"I will follow you to the ends of the world and beyond if needs be my love. I knew it the day I first saw you, and could never resist it, I will never leave your side."  
She hugs me tight and we just sit there, holding each other, as the car slows down and pulls up to the house.   
"Thank you my darling, if only I could describe how much that means to me. How long I have felt an emptiness, searching for a soulmate. My offspring are dear to me. I love them all, but they have never been able to fill the place you hold in my heart. When we met, our connection was stronger than anything I have ever felt, and our bonding has only made it more powerful. We will do wonders together."

The car drives off as we start walking towards the house. I hold her hand, leaning on her shoulder as we head inside.... and nearly get knocked over by a very happy Jerry. I do love that dog, but his timing needs improvement....


	16. Wedding Turbulence

Light shines through tinted windows and I stare up at the crystal patterns of the canopy bed. I look around the room, there is a small log burning in the fireplace. Melody is already up for the day. As much as I hate waking up alone, it's not half as bad has going to sleep alone. And I didn't last night, so I wake up content. I stretch, and sigh.. hmm.. yes quite content. I never expected a relationship with another woman would be so satisfying. 

As expected Duncan had put up some resistance when I came home with Melody last night, but after Selvadadoria, I think he's given up on trying to enforce the old family customers that Melody is choosing not to follow.   
I am greeted first by Jerry on the second floor. He couldn't wait for me to get downstairs. As I pet him, I notice light to my right. I glance over, and Melody is in her study, working at the computer. Jerry is not a quiet dog when he greets you, and Melody looks up, giving me a smile. 

"Good morning my love, there is breakfast for you downstairs, grab some and come back up, we have plans to start working on."  
I jog down the stairs, Jerry racing me to the bottom, giving me a triumphant grin that he got down first. Silly dog, I pat him on the head and grab some jam out of the fridge. I spread the jam on a couple of waffles waiting for me on the counter, grab some fruit from the tray, and head back up.. munching on the waffles like a jam sandwich.   
With only a few weeks left, we need to start planning the wedding details in earnest. So that we can get all the caterers and services lined up in time.   
Interestingly enough, it was easier to book the Gardens than I thought it would be, I guess being San Myshuno's Rising Star has some perks that come with it. The woman on the phone was more than happy to book the whole day, and get the reception hall blocked off for the week so we could decorate it for the wedding. 

With Melody's credentials and my fame, I can get nearly any dress I want for the wedding. It's almost too tempting to go for something totally extravagant. When my parents offered to help pay for the event, Melody insisted that she cover the costs. She wants this day to be special, and she's not cutting any corners. Dad objects slightly, as it's usually the parents of the bride that pay for the wedding. Melody merely chuckled at the comment, saying we're both brides, so that puts us on even footing. Mom seems relieved at the that Melody insists on paying, particularly when we start dress shopping together. We go through a good dozen dresses till I fall in love with this lacy Victorian full length gown. It has a small trail, so wouldn't need to be held up, and I have a hunch it'll match what Melody would chose for herself. I, of course, haven't seen her dress, she's sticking to the old rule of it being bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony. This is the one time she's not insisting on matching outfits, she wants us each to show ourselves to the world in our special way. I look at myself in the mirror as the seamstress gets my measurements for the fitting. The cream of the dress makes my skin look even darker, and all more alluring. Yes, this will do very well indeed.

I spend more time at Melody's place than at my apartment these days. With needing to arrange for wedding cakes, flower arrangements, food choices, suggestions for guest gifts, and setting up wedding registry orders, it's so much work for one day! We do get help from Melody's offspring to make things a bit easier. Houda offers her sisters catering expertise for the food. Landyn's cousin is a baker, so they'll set up whatever cake we choose. Melody spends a good hour or more at the bakery setting up the cake order. She wants the cake to be a surprise, so I'm - annoyingly - not including in the plans for it.   
We keep the invitee list to 200, mostly for the sake of the reception hall. We don't want it so crowded you can't move. The open outdoor chapel will mean that more people can attend to the ceremony itself, where I expect the media to show up, but the reception will be RSVP only. 

While we make plans, Duncan has turned the bar into some sort of makeshift alchemy lab as he sorts through the formulae we found in Selvadadoria. He finally approaches us a few days later with a batch that he calls a success. I was expecting some sort of lotion, but it's a drink. The swirling golden liquid in the martini glass seems to glow. I take one look at it.   
"Is it safe? It almost looks radioactive."  
He chuckles. "Nothing of the sort in this tonic luv, it'll be safe to drink."  
They decide to try it out. It's a warm sunny day, the snow has nearly melted, and it would be a beautiful day to spend outside. The joy on my fiancée's face when she walks out into the sun, looking up at the bright orb and letting the rays caress that porcelain face.... I don't need the ring to tell me how much she's enjoying the experience, but the feelings I receive through it make me giddy with joy along with her.   
Duncan reminds her that, while the tonic will save her from the destructive powers of the sun, she can still tan.  
We walk all around the park, go for a jog with Jerry, it's an amazing time to see her finally be able to enjoy some time outside. She's still a faster runner than me, with Jerry, the jog is quite the workout for me trying to keep up with them. 

It's approaching supper time, and I'm pushing Melody on the swings in the lower courtyard. I wonder when we'll ever see these used by children. She suddenly stops as I'm in mid-thought, catching me off guard. I hold on to the chains, confused while she leans back and looks up to me.   
"My darling, I should probably show you the rest of the house."  
"The rest of the house?" I look around, and up. "There's more?"  
She smiles and gets off the swing, gesturing for me to take hold of her hand. "Come."

I follow her around the house. Under the living room balcony, there's a door set in the foundation pillar that I hadn't noticed before. The foundation pillar holds the house above the courtyard, and is made of fairly thick stone, I thought it was solid rock by the way it looks. The balcony is held up by long beams that give a shaded area around the base of the pillar. As she opens the door, the room inside is fairly small. Where, for some reason, I was expecting to see yard maintenance tools, there are a few candle holders that light up as we enter. A staircase leading further down, and ... a coffin.  
I just stare at the coffin. It's ornate with metal trim and made of ashwood and stone. It must be quite heavy. "Is that?"  
"Mine?" Melody asks, and I nod my head. "Yes, my love. There was a time in my life where I had to feign death - else I would have lost my head."  
I recall history books that speak of peasant revolutions and revolts. Nobles being beheaded to free those enslaved in taxes and debt. Oh, yes, she is from that era, isn't she? It's going to take some time getting used to the fact that Melody looks younger than I, yet she's old enough to be a great-great grandmother... or more. I laugh to myself at the thought that I'm marrying an older woman.   
She places a hand gently on the coffin. "The epitaph written on the lid is actually quite lovingly written, I can translate it for you if you like."  
"I think I'll pass on that off for now." The coffin, for some reason, is really giving me the creeps. "What's down the stairs?"  
"I am so glad you asked." She takes my hand again. "Come, let me show you."

The stairs lead down to a narrow hall that looks to be about the length of the house above us. It's a bit creepy, and feels like a crypt. The walls and floor are made of stone, urns statues, old portraits, wall tapestries, and an imposing fireplace at the far end. With a wave of her hand, everything lights up. How does Melody do that? What sort of enchantments does this place hold that it obeys her commands? There's a worn Victorian styled carpet that covers the middle of the hall. Melody reveals that there are 3 cleverly hidden doors behind the tapestries on the walls.

The first door opens to a music room. There is a polished antique grand piano, and a pipe organ that dominate each end of the room. String instruments lay against one wall, with chairs and places to sit. So this is where she practices... The room is wallpapered in purple like her study with an elaborately designed wood floor and carpeting. The lack of windows is the only indication that the room is not somewhere else in the house. 

The second door on the left opens to some sort of dark, dusty unused study. I doesn't look like it's been used for some time, the candles don't automatically light up in this room. "If things work out well, you may find use for this room later my dear." She gives me a wink, but doesn't elaborate as she closes the door. Why would I want to use a study like that? Outside of the music room, it's pretty creepy down here.

The door on right, behind the stairs, is the biggest surprise yet. This room is clearly larger than the house upstairs, it easily takes up most of the front yard above. The biggest feature in this room, and I kid you not, is a bowling lane. It is perhaps a few decades old, but it's definitely a relatively state-of-the-art, bowling lane. The rest of the large room is comprised of gym equipment, with treadmills, universal gyms, some sort of sparing machine... so this is how she keeps in shape without going anywhere! How did she get all this down here?!

Melody goes to a set of cubbies, and pulls out two pairs of shoes. "These should fit you, put them on, and let's bowl a few rounds."  
I stand there stunned for a moment, holding the shoes she's handed me, taking in the room. She already has hers on and pressing a button to get the mechanism started.   
"Do you want to start the first set dear?" she asks, holding a purple bowling ball in her hands.   
I finally chuckle, shaking myself out of my dazed state. "You never cease to amaze me my love."  
I hadn't realized how much anxiety I had built up with the wedding plans. Between the afternoon fun in the sun and the bowling... I really needed winding down, even though I'm really not that good of at bowling. My throwing arm is a little sore come supper time, but I'm feeling so much more relaxed.  
"How about I cook tonight?" I volunteer.  
"Are you ready to satisfy my picky tastes in cuisine?" she teases.  
"I think I've learned a thing or two..." I tease back  
She leans forward and gives me a small kiss. "Hmm.. I'm sure you have..." she purrs, then steps away. "I look forward to being spoiled by your home cooking then my dear."

I look around a bit uncomfortable as I remove the bowling shoes to put mine back on.   
"Um... do we have to go through that crypt-like passage and coffin again?"  
She looks over to me as she's finishing up putting on her outdoor shoes.   
"That bothers you?"  
I merely nod.  
"There are other ways of getting around." She gives me a coy smile. "Come here and give me a hug."  
I'm sure she can sense my curiosity and I go over and give her a hug.   
"Now, close your eyes." she says.   
When I do, I feel this rush of air for a moment, I can no longer feel the ground, almost like I'm free falling. When I feel solid ground again, I open my eyes and we're in the kitchen.   
"Wow!" releasing my hug and looking around.   
"One doesn't always need feet to move around dearest." she says in a mater-of-fact tone.   
"Can you teach me how to do that?" I ask in wonderment, I'm not even sure if I could, but it would be amazing.  
"When you are ready for it, yes." she says, and gives me a tap on the butt.   
"Now get cooking! You have hungry mouths to feed tonight!"  
I laugh at her playfulness. "We're not expecting company tonight, are we?"  
"No, just a meal for the three of us will do."  
It's not the first time that I've cooked a family meal, but her kitchen is absolutely amazing! The choices of spices and herbs.. I don't even know what half of them are used for! I do my best, and - while I'm not master chef - I think I made something pretty tasty - If I do say so myself. 

Between mouthfuls, Melody compliments me. "My dearest darling Penny, I do certainly need you to cook for us more often, this is absolutely delicious!"  
Duncan merely gives me a thumbs up as he's too busy shoveling the next mouthful in.   
I feel so relieved, anything to please the love of my life and my new family. 


	17. Wedding Bells

Okay, this is it. The Big Day! I'm a huge ball of nerves! Am I really ready for this? I love Melody so much, how could I not want to go through with this? This is just nervous jitters. I've never made such a huge commitment in my life... a voice in the back of my mind reminds me that we've already made that commitment. The rings have already cemented our relationship, this is just for show... right.. just for show... still... I stop myself from pacing as the seamstress makes the final adjustments to my dress. I need to stand still just a few more minutes...   
My family, of course, are all excited for this day. It's not often we have a wedding in our small family. If only they knew just how big this event is for me, what it really means. This is my one and only wedding day I am every going to have. Everything has to be perfect and special. 

I look at myself in the mirror as the seamstress finishes with the bottom trim, so that I don't trip on my own dress. I wonder if I'll forever be this young and beautiful, or if I'm going to age, just very slowly. I watch my mother as she makes last minute checks on the bouquets that the maids of honour will be carrying. Will I ever look her age?  
I wish I could tell her all I knew. How she may never have grandchildren, but her child will likely never grow old and die.... as she will one day. No, get that out of your mind Penny, happy thoughts, you can think of mortality later, focus on this wonderful day!  
Melody has sent two white stretch limos to pick up the wedding party. When she goes fancy, she goes all out!   
My father watches as the cars pull up. "How?" He's about to say. I merely shrug.   
"My darling bride loves to pamper me, who am I to argue?"  
My mother gives him a stern look. "George, quit trying to calculate how much all this costs, and get in the car. we don't want to be late."  
Dad snaps out of it. "Yes dear, right away."

We get into the back car, while the bride's maid get in the first, and drive to the park. I feel like that night at the movie premiere, all a bundle of nerves, am I ready for this?  
We get out of the car and proceed in marching order, like we've been practicing for the past week. My father takes my arm and walks me to the outdoor chapel, and the wedding arch. My mother and family are following behind us, two by two. There are a lot of people here, a lot more than the 200 people on the invite list. Is this what one is to expect for a celebrity wedding? As expected, there are media of all forms here. Some are bloggers, some are reporters. I recognize a few familiar faces in the media group. I smile and wave with my free hand as we approach. 

Melody, and her wedding party, like the 'groom' in a ceremony are already lined up and waiting for us at the alter. She's wearing this absolutely gorgeous gothic lilac wedding gown. Her hair is all done up and pearls accentuate the braid on the right. She looks absolutely radiant. I stop for a moment and take a deep breath, dad looks over to me. "Penny?"  
"I'm okay papa, it's just... she is so beautiful!" He looks over to Melody waiting and smiles.   
"And she's yours. Now, come, let us meet your bride." He seems to have taken the fact that I'm marrying another woman in stride. I had been so worried he'd be disappointed, but this gives me the last bit of courage I needed.   
We start walking down the aisle, everyone is smiling, people are taking pictures, I'm so nervous! My feelings matched only by the bundle of nerves I feel from Melody. At least we're on even footing with this event. Now that we're getting closer, I see her shuffle, but her eyes are locked on mine as we approach.   
I finally reach her side, and we look at each other, holding hands. In tandem, we say the same line. "Wow, you look amazing!" and we blush. We're are on the same wave length, and I can almost read what she's going to say next. The connection we have through the rings is outstanding when we touch. 

A woman in robes that I've seen at the house before steps up beside us, and clears her throat.  
"Now that the brides are both here, we shall begin with the exchanging of your vows."  
I am so nervous, I hope I don't mess up what I had rehearsed in front of the mirror. Melody is to go first, I swallow as she starts. Those beautiful amethyst eyes look deep into mine. 

"My dearest Penelope Pizzazz.  
I have visited many places over the years.  
I have traveled the world near and far.   
But there was always something missing.   
Something that could not be found in places.  
Something that could not be fulfilled with things.  
I found I wasn't missing something.  
I found I was missing someone.   
Someone to fill my heart, and make me whole.  
And then, as the fates would have it, I found you.  
And the closer we became, the more certain I was.  
In you lays the other half of me, the better half of me.  
With you by my side, we shall finally be whole  
With you in my life, we shall finally be one.   
With this vow, I ask you to be my bride, forever and ever.  
Till death do us part."

  
If only more of the crowd assembled today truly understood the depth of Melody's ode to eternal love meant for me. If all goes as promised, if all goes as foreseen. 'Forever and ever' is going to be a very, very long time.  
I swallow hard, do I really have it in me to say these lines? Will my voice crack? Will I falter? I feel a sense of calm and confidence through the ring, my porcelain mind reader is letting me know she has faith in me, letting me know that it's going to be alright. I look into those lovely eyes, yes, I can do this. I take a deep breath. 

"Melody Rivers, your name is like music to me.  
The day we met, you took my breath away.  
Your beauty far outshone anyone, anything.  
I was enthralled by your smile.  
I was enraptured by your voice.   
I had never felt so strongly attracted  
I had never felt so compelled, so drawn...  
I never thought that, with a single glance.  
I could see the rest of my life by your side.  
But I did.   
That first night you took a part of my heart.  
And I couldn't let it go. I couldn't let you go.  
And so I sought you out.  
And here you are now, standing in front of me.  
The half of me that is confident and sure.  
The half of me that is bold, and beautiful.  
The half of me that makes us whole.   
With this vow, I ask you to by bride, forever and ever.  
Till death do us part."

  
The priestess nods to us both. "With the power invested in me by the city of San Mushyno, I now pronounce you wife, and wife. You may turn the rings to seal your bond.   
I look down at our hands, mine are slightly shaking. It's the first time that I noticed the knotwork pattern in Melody's ring forms a continual patter of hearts. And, by removing her ring, turning it around. The hearts are now point towards her now.   
She does the same for my solitaire, turning the point of the heard towards me. In that moment I suddenly feel vulnerable, I can't feel her suddenly, I feel almost empty. We push the rings back on our fingers at the same time, and suddenly I feel recharged, renewed, like energy coursing between the two of us. I swear our eyes are glowing with the intensity of the power we just unleashed.   
As practiced we say the last line together to permanently seal our renewed bond.   
"amor aiternus"

The priestess looks satisfied and puts her hands down. "You may now kiss the bride."  
And when we kiss, the power that flows through us is like nothing I have every felt before. I swear we weren't touching the ground in that moment, it was so intense. In that moment I could feel everything, like we were one soul sharing the same love, I could sense everything around me, it was exhilarating.   
The crowd is still cheering and clapping as we finally break our embrace. It could be the glow in her eyes, or the sun shining on the wedding arch, in that moment she looks absolutely magical.   
"And now we are one." we say again in unison.  
We look to the crowd and wave as camera flashes light us up even more.   
Melody smiles at me. "We did it."  
"Yes we did, and I will gladly do it again, and again." I answer almost breathless.   
"I might take you up on that" she answers seductively, and hugs me tight. This has the crowd cheering again.   
We leave the wedding arch, hand in hand, and start heading towards the gardens. We hug my parents as we go by, and they follow behind the wedding party. Time for official wedding photos.   
We take pictures as the full wedding party, with just my parents and Duncan, just the two of us. We wander through the park taking pictures by the fountain, by the flower arrangements. I'm fortunate that this spring day is still a bit cool, it's a lot of work taking photos. There must be hundreds of shots that we'll need to go through and sort out which ones to keep. 

It's finally time for the reception. So we head into the main hall. Our families have been busy setting up decorations. There are flowers, balloons, and streamers all over the place. It's breathtaking.   
The caterer has been busy, and there's a buffet table full of food. I wonder how many of the guests will figure out that there's absolutely no meat in any of the dishes. Some of the dishes are so expertly prepared, you can't tell the difference. It certainly doesn't taste any different. Houda steps up beside us and looks over the table. "My sister has outdone herself this time, this is amazing!"  
Landyn is already helping himself to a plate of food, between bites he says. "Wait till you see the cake my cousin made for us, it's going to knock your socks off!" I often wonder how he stays so thin with how much I see him eat, his metabolism is outstanding. 

Houda and Landyn are recent 'offspring' from this generation, age wise they're about a decade or two older than I am. Unlike Regan, they still keep in touch with living family relatives that have helped us plan and caterer the wedding - though Houda's little sister looks to be easily twice our age. I wonder how they explain to their loved ones why they never seem to age? How do you state that you'll forever look the age your are now? How am I going to explain it to mine? I don't have a 'dark form' to physically explain my long life. And passing it off as 'magic' seems to be a weak excuse. As I look at my three extended 'family' members, each is an example of beauty and grace. Do all immortals develop this eternal glow? Or is it just Melody's bloodline? I don't recall Lilith or Caleb being so compellingly attractive. I remember what my wife told me: they are not truly immortals. No. they are something more and a lot more dangerous when they give into their thirst...

My thoughts are derailed, as Miko and Yuki come to congratulate us. Melody and our friends don't take long after that to talk excitedly about the latest game coming out next month. Melody has awoken in my an inner-geek I never knew I really had, as we start planning on when we'll be available to join them online. Melody quickly remarks that this game has 4-player teams, which is just perfect for our group. We forget the wedding for the moment, as we discuss game details, what character classes we'll be playing. We go into details on gear upgrades that have been circulating the forums, changes to powers and abilities since the beta release, how that's going to affect our mains and secondary characters... As I watch Melody going on about the game, she shows a different side of herself, she almost has a different personality when she starts getting into computers and technology. Gone is that old-world medieval flair, and out comes this little geek girl, who's absolutely adorably bubbly and excited about anything new and shiny. Make no mistake though, she knows her stuff. Time and again, she has lost me in technical jargon as she goes on about computer parts, performance ratios, benchmark scores, and fps rates... Never ceases to amaze me how someone born before the age of the computer can be current with the latest bleeding edge technologies. I just trust that she's not going to leave me with a clunker that can't keep up with the rest of them. We eventually part ways with Miko and Yuki to see to other guests. 

Catching up with my parents, the are so happy. Mom says she's sorry that Melody's parent's cannot be here to celebrate in her special day. Melody sadly says that her parents passed away a long time ago, and she's lived most of her life without them. My mother hugs Melody apologizing for being so improper. Melody gives her a weak smile, and says it's okay. She likes to focus on the family she has, rather than the family she hasn't. And now that they are family, she intends to see that they are treated well. We get hugs and smiles from my parents as we once again part ways to attend to the reception.   
Around supper time, a 5 layer wedding cake rolls out on it's own table. Oh wow! It reminds me of one of the temples we visited in Selvadadoria, complete with flower accents, creeping vines and a waterfall. There are miniature explorer versions of Melody and I at the top kissing. The cake is almost too beautiful to cut! We make sure there are lots of pictures taken, then we each hold the knife as we cut the first piece. We do the traditional first piece going to the wedding couple. To feed to each other shows a sign of trust and affection. After the first bite, she playfully puts a bit on the tip of my nose, giggles and then kisses it off. She's such a tease! I'm definitely going to want a frame of that shot.   
We make a wedding toast to the reception, and the dance starts. All but finger foods and drinks are cleared from the tables.  
We get our first song together, it's taken me weeks to learn to dance the traditional waltz, but - with Melody leading - we flawlessly take the floor among cheers and camera flashes.   
After our dance, Candy Behr, Yuki's mother steps on the floor for a dance routine. She is so talented, after the first set, she's joined by the rest of her club, and they do a dance routine in our honour. They are amazing and totally synchronized as they perform their set. 

After their performance, the floor opens up to anyone wanting to dance. The DJ is amazingly talented and has a good blend of current and traditional music to keep pretty much everyone entertained.   
About halfway through the night, the singles gather in a crowd to catch our bouquets. And all the excitement that goes with which two will catch them. They have to share one dance, the romantic tradition is that this new couple may be the next to wed. I don't know if it'll be true, we'll just have to wait and see. 

There are so many people to talk to, there is a large pile of gifts growing in one corner of the room. That's going to be a lot of gifts to go through, and then a lot of Thank You letters to write in response. I swear, there are more gifts than guests. Did some of my fans drop some off? The night is full of good food, good drink, and dancing. I can't remember what time it all ended and we broke away from the party, but we did eventually find out way home before dawn rose. 

Light shines through tinted windows as I stare up at the crystal patterns of the canopy bed. They make pretty lights on the ceiling. I really love this bed, but not nearly as much as I love the body curled up with me in the bed. I look down, Melody has her head on my shoulder with my arm wrapped around her back. One arm and leg is draped atop my body, her pale skin a stark contrast to mine. Her hand is just below my naked breasts. I kiss her forehead, her eyes open, and she looks up at me lovingly.   
"Good morning my love." She says with a warm smile. "Did ma demoiselle des Rivières sleep well?" I love it when she uses another language to address me affectionately, it sounds so romantic. I translate her words in my mind, Mrs. Rivers, it doesn't sound nearly as romantic as the way she says it, but I like the sound of it all the same.   
I smile and look down at my love, my bride, my wife. A small voice in the back of my head reminds me that I will never have to leave her side ever again, the thought is so warming and comforting. I take a deep breath, she always smells so good. I finally let out.   
"With you in my arms my darling, I will always sleep well."  
She slides on top of me, putting her knees and elbows on each side of my body, our breast touch for a moment.   
"Good." She has a seductive smile on her face. "I am going to start with a good morning kiss."

She kisses me on the forehead, on the nose, lingers on my lips, kissing several times before moving down to my chin, my neck... I bring my hands up, caressing her hair as she continues exploring... oh what a good morning kiss it is!  
It's nearly noon when we finally make our way downstairs for some food. To say my mind is blown from this morning's passions is an understatement of the decade. Just when I think she can't surprise me anymore, she goes to show me there is still more to learn about love-making. We are greeted by a very anxious and eager Jerry at the bottom of the stairs. Duncan must have kept him down here all this time. Poor dog... I make sure to give him a good rub down greeting and he's all happy now.  
Duncan has some fruit and yogurt laid out on the table, he's washing something in the sink.   
"It's about time you two got out of bed."

Melody stretches, dressed only in a lace night gown that barely hides her charms. "Hmmm.. I could have spent all day in the bed, but we got hungry. " She gives me a mischievous grin, playing footsies with me under that table, making us both giggle. I'm wearing nothing but the green robe she gave me after our engagement night, I make an easy target.   
Duncan chuckles. "With what you two have been up to upstairs, that doesn't surprise me."  
Melody gives a look of mock shock. "Why, I do not recall that we got overly loud, what do you think my darling?"  
I giggle again. "You are so bad."  
"I was not the one who started it in the shower." she says defensively.  
"This time." I finish for her. "You sure did finish it" I tease her, leaning back and touching that one ticklish spot I found.   
She lets out a surprised eep! and starts to squirm as it tickles.  
Duncan shakes his head as he sits down beside me with the bowl of plasma fruit salad he had been making.   
"Living with you two is going to be quite a challenge now I see."  
Melody slows down her giggling, sighs and smiles. "Oh my dear Duncan, let us have our honeymoon fun. We shall soon start to behave." She grazes her toe along the ticklish underside of my foot. Now it's my turn to squirm and giggle.   
"Well mostly." she laughs teasingly. 

Duncan sits there, between bites, looks at the two of us, and starts to chuckle himself. Our joy is contagious at this point. "What am I to do with you two now, hmmm?"  
"Why love us as you always have my darling." Melody says with a grin.   
"Aye, that I will. That I will." He smiles and tries to go back to eating his fruit salad, as we keep distracting each other playfully. 

A couple of days later, I'm at my apartment, giving notice to my landlord while packing my things. I tell him I'm going to leave most of the furniture behind for the next tenant. It would be a good furnished unit to rent to a quiet student - like he did for me all those years ago. It's not like I'm going to need any of it where I'm moving to. I almost feel like I'm starting out in college again. All I've packed is my clothing, gaming box, computer, books and personal items. I say goodbye to all of my old well-used furniture, and hand over the keys to the caretaker. Duncan is bringing the last of the boxes down to the van we rented. We probably could have stuffed everything into a car, but he wanted to make sure we had room for one trip. I hug the caretaker as we leave, and wish him well, promising him to drop a review or two in hopes to boost good tenant applications.

After the wedding, my subscriber numbers have hit well over 5 million. The photos of the event are even on TV as the media coverage saw this event as a celebrity wedding. I guess it's only fitting that I get treated like the royalty I now am - though none of the media know of Melody's noble birthright - celebrity status is almost as good. I sit there in the house's living room, watching the entertainment broadcast on the new TV I encouraged Melody acquire. After all, I need something to play my gaming console on... Of course, the new TV is easily twice the size of the one I left back at the apartment. Yep, my wife does love pampering me. We cuddle on the couch watching it together, pointing out which are good shots, and which shots they goofed up on.. I lean against her, she always smells so good...


	18. A Magical Meeting of the Minds

Life sort of returned to normal once I moved into the house. The family settled into a regular routine as spring started moving into summer. Every morning Jerry and I go for a jog so I can keep in shape. One thing I've learned about big dogs, it takes a lot of energy to take care of them. I've set up a small office in the sitting room on the top floor. I'm not ready to move down to the basement, it's too creepy getting down there to want to do it on a daily basis. With my computer and work space beside the bedroom, I can roll out of bed and start my day off with catching up with events before getting on with the day. 

Melody gives a whole new meaning to Love Day. I've never been so loved, so pampered so showered with affection, flowers, and gifts... It will be the Love Day to remember, almost as magical as our wedding day was. Melody surprises me with a trip to Sulani as our honeymoon venture. With her new sunlight resistance cocktail, she can finally enjoy time out in the sun and enjoy all that Sulani has to offer us. 

To say that we were well received is an understatement. I am greeted by our Sulani friends and treated like family. The atmosphere is warm, it's friendly, and we have the most fun of our lives. We're not treated as visitors or tourists, we're treated as good friends. You would not believe the things you learn about people when they no longer treat you as outsiders. The people, the parties, the kava... The Sulani people remember my blog last summer, and it's really helped tourism and environmental awareness in and around the islands. I'm not going to go so bold as to say I helped put Sulani on the map, but my articles really did boost the reputation of the islands. 

If I though Selvadoria was an amazingly romantic adventure, Sulani topped that ten-fold. The house we lived in was comfortable, we were swept into the islands' daily living almost immediately. Unlike a pre-planned vacation, it gave Melody and I a lot of time to be alone and just enjoy each others company. The experiences we have are out-of-this world. From simple things such as holding hands at sunset, to our time in bed. The rings connect us on a level that is beyond description. Pleasing her is like pleasing myself at the same time. It gives a whole new meaning to intimacy as your lover shares their feelings as you share yours. Melody was right, we share an intimacy on a level that no other will ever experience. My mundane relationships of the past are no where near what I experience when I am with Melody.   
The vacation seemed to not last long enough sadly, but Melody said she had another contract to work on, and we couldn't spend the whole summer here. It was going to be too distracting. I have no idea what she's going on about... giggle. As we arrived home, I teased her that she's lost a bit of the white of her complexion and is actually starting to look pink. She almost looked offended, it was so adorable. It's not often I can catch her off-guard in my teasing.

As we settle back in after our honeymoon, I'm catching up on messages over breakfast on my laptop. I really love the portability of this thing. I'm pretty much caught up with my messages when I see a new one come in. I can only classify this one as an invitation. I've had fan mail in the past asking to meet up. Usually it was for a personal selfie and autograph, without having to deal with crowds, some were downright creepy, but this one was different from the others: 

There's something about your aura that suggest that you are more than meets the eye.  
If you want to find out more, meet me in Mushyno Meadows at noon.   
A.

The message is time-stamped this morning, so I only hope that it would mean noon today... otherwise they may be very disappointed at my lack of response. The header is encrypted, I can't tell who sent it without a pass-key.  
 _There's something about your aura_... Wait, Melody said there was something about my aura the day we met. Did this 'A' see the same thing? And if so, should I be worried as to what he wants with me?I look down at my ring. Jordan mentioned last fall about the discovery of a portal to some sort of Realm of Magic... I have living proof on my hand that magic exists. I put down the lid to the laptop, and sigh. Life with Melody has transported into a realm of living fantasy and fiction. I sometimes have trouble distinguishing what is real and what is fantastical anymore. Even now that we're married, there are still days where I'm not sure I'm ready for what life may throw at me next. I look around the dining room, unable to deny the mystical and mysterious nature of my surroundings I now live in... well, only way to find out. Inquiring minds need to know - after all. I wonder if this 'A' knows this and that's why they worded their message the way they did. Yes, my curiosity is peaked, I will find out where this leads. 

Melody is deep in her project already. When she has that look on her face, I know there's no getting her away from her drawing tablet today. It's a bright and sunny day as the car drops me off at the park entrance. The park is full of people today enjoying the beautiful weather. The happiness I feel in this place is refreshing. Yes, the ring has some wonderful benefits...   
I hold back the urge of posting that I'm out and about, I'm not sure if my mystery sender would appreciate the sudden attention of a large crowd. I honestly have no idea who I'm looking for, so I'm leaning on the gamble that they will find me. I'm just passing the fountain when I hear an odd 'sizzle-pop' sound behind me, and a presence I hadn't felt a moment before. I turn around and see a man standing there. I'm pretty sure he wasn't there a moment ago, not in the direction he's facing. He's dressed in a brown knee-length felt trench-coat and dress pants. The coat is open, showing me a dark gray turtle neck sweater. There is an impressive flat golden diamond shaped necklace with crescent moon accents. He has black framed glasses, giving him a nerd-ish look. His style is certainly outdated. His short blond hair waves a bit in the spring breeze, and he's looking at me with a smile on his face. I'm thinking that he's certainly overdressed for this warm weather... wait! I've seen his face before. It takes me a moment to place it as he steps forward to greet me with a handshake. 

"Adamarcus, the up and coming social media 'magical wiz'." I state as I put my hand out in greeting. There is no resistance from the ring, meaning there's no malice in his actions. His grip is firm and warm as we shake hands.   
"I hear you're supposed to be some sort of expert on 'magic' stuff. You've earned the reputation of debunking some of the biggest trolls on the net. I don't know how you put up with all their negativity and still happily show them there's no trick behind what you do."  
 _All the while not really explaining how you do it._

He gives me a warm smile, not releasing my hand, his grip is firm, but friendly. He chuckles.   
"Those are merely small little cantrips. You have no idea how magical things can get."  
"And what do you mean by that?" I feel like I'm meeting a male version of my wife: a compelling mysterious person that you just can't immediately say no to.  
"It's probably better that I show you." He says, as he pulls out some sort of rod out of his coat, is that a wand? He raises it above his head "sehlek ekess okarthel"  
There is a stream of sparkles as he waves the wand, and the next thing I know we're someplace else. 

I release his hand and look around.. the sky around me is a swirl of stars and purple haze. It's almost dark here, yet it was mid-day where we left the park. The greenery here is like nothing I've ever seen.   
Beside us is some sort of strange archway, three differently coloured glowing runes are set in the top crescent of the arch. Green, red and purple. The opening of the archway is alive with some sort of luminescent mist, making it look like a semi-solid doorway. We are standing on a stone platform that has glowing lines, forming intricate patterns and matching the runes set in the stonework.   
I look back up at him. "What... did you just do?!" Trying to keep panic from my voice.  
Adamarcus merely half-bows and with a flourishing hand gesture states.  
"Welcome, milady, to the Realm of Magic."  
"The Realm of what?" _Okay, so much for rumours_ , I look around again. We're definitely not in the city, nor is the skyline anywhere in sight... "And just **how** did we get here?"   
I'm trying to rationalize how I was going to get back if needed! Did I just get kidnapped? Should I be worried? I look around, is this place dangerous? No, the ring would protect me if I was in trouble.   
"Fear not fair maiden. I used a teleportation spell to bring you to this place of wonder, so that you may finally realize your destiny."  
"My destiny?" I look at him quizzically... "And what destiny would that be?"  
"Why, the one that's tied to that lovely wedding ring you have." He taps my ring with the tip of that wand-thing still in his hand.  
I look down at the golden rod he's holding. It's tipped with a star-shape holding a moonstone gem. And my ring is glowing blue... What? Wait, why is my ring glowing blue? Is it because of the lighting of this place? No, nothing would account for the glow that's coming from my ring. I have even more questions than answers. For some reason, either it's the calm tone of his voice, or something about the alluring nature of this place... I'm more curious than afraid of what's going to happen next. It's like this place is calling to me. 

Adamarcus frowns slightly at my lack of an answer. "Did you not research the ring that's on your finger?"  
I look at him, then back down at my ring. "I was able to find some information myself, then there's the tome of Melody's research at the house.." I stop, I recall my promise to my wife to not disclose the information from her tome. Like the spark of a light-bulb, once again, all the puzzle pieces finally fall in place from my readings. I recall one of the passages, and say it out loud without realizing it.   
"Two powerful beings shall combine their abilities: Earthly energies from the Light, shall intermix with Unworldly energies of the Dark, to become one. The joining shall grant them immeasurable capabilities.... Or at least that's what it translated to."  
I keep staring at the ring, and it's like I can't stop telling this stranger things that I probably shouldn't, but I can't help it, it's all pouring out.  
"Melody's meditation trance to keep herself youthful is from some sort of Dark Pact. She once said Darkness ties the simple band."  
I frown, I know she's said it before, but it never fully dawned on me.   
"Which means that my abilities, whatever they may be, through the solitaire they are tied to.."  
"The Light." He finishes my sentence.   
Which is why she won't turn me, wait...  
I give him a slightly disbelieving look. "You're serious?"  
"Absolutely." He holds out a hand, offering me to join him. "Come, we need to learn how to unlock the power of the solitaire, there is so much wonder here for you to discover if we can."

Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained. I take his hand again, I want to see just where all this is going to lead. I feel a sense of worry and concern through my ring. Right, Melody would have felt my initial panic a moment ago. I calm my emotions, hoping to calm hers, so that she doesn't feel like she need to come to my rescue. I don't even know if she would have the means of reaching this place.   
Adamarcus looks back as my pace changes. "Don't fret, your wife would be able to reach you if she needed to, but neither of you have to worry, there is nothing to fear here."  
Great, just what I needed, another mind reader in my life. Why are the mind-readers I meet all so attractive? Or maybe my reactions are just that easy to read? So much for a good poker face...


	19. We're not in San Mushyno Anymore...

I follow Adamarcus into the building, he asks that I simply call him Adam, no need to use his flourished pen name if we're going to be friends. I suppose that's easy enough, and there's no harm in being friends... at least not yet.   
Adam asks me to stand in the middle of a another stone circle, similar to the one that the archway was sitting on outside. It's large and set a half-story lower than the floor. Steps in all four corners lead down to it. The circle has an interesting design. I was half expecting some sort of pentagram, but this isn't. It's a large blue glowing triangle. the circle I'm standing in stretches to the middle of each line. opposite is one of the glyphs I saw on the archway. There are decorative smaller triangles that fill the space so that it almost looks more like a Star of David. Adam gives me a moment as I look around my surrounding.   
"Now it's time to finally open that potential that's been hiding under the surface."  
I look at him puzzled. "And how do you intend on doing that?"

Adam doesn't answer me, he seems to be in deep concentration as he starts mumbling something in a strange language. There's a ball of energy that's building up on the end of his wand, his eyes glow a golden white as he opens them. As he completes his chant, he motions the wand at me, and the ball of energy streams right at me!

It's too fast, I can't dodge it and get hit straight on by the blast, the ring does nothing to deflect or disrupt it. Does that mean it's not a bad spell? I'm assuming what he just did was cast a spell at me at least. I feel a warmth start in my chest, and spread throughout my body. My hair raises up from my skin as the energy courses through me. I can feel myself being lifted off the ground. 

As if triggering a memory, I hear myself chant a verse I remember reading in Melody's tome. Why am I saying these words? The room glows brighter with the energy flowing around my body, and there's a final bright flash as it reaches it's apex.   
I look down as I float gently to the ground, I feel something coursing through my body, like on our our wedding day. For a brief moment, I see and feel everything, could this be what Melody meant by together we will be unstoppable? I've reached some sort of new level of consciousness. As my feet touch, I feel the remaining energy dissipate into the stone. The magic circle glows brighter for a moment as it absorbs it. I look around with a sudden sense of calm, a sense of belonging, like I was born to be here and what may happen next. 

Adam gives a satisfactory smile. "The Ascension spell worked better than I expected. now that we've unlocked your potential, lets teach you how to focus it. That much raw power without focus can be dangerous."  
We walk up the steps away from the magic circle.   
"While I could probably teach you much myself, I believe you should learn the basics from one of our Sages first."

He gestures off to the right from the main entrance. Somehow there's something about his mannerism that makes him easy to trust. His smile is genuine, his voice is soft, there's no malice in his eyes. I follow his gesture deeper into the building into what I would guess would be the East wing - using the door as a south coordinate. The sky in this place, it's really hard to tell what direction is what.   
He introduces me to a tall man with short brown hair, he looks a little rough around the edges and easily in his 40s. His clothing is baggy, and he's got a bit of a bulge around his belly. He seems friendly enough though.  
"This is Simeon, Sage in practical magic. He's generally the first teacher that most people meet to learn simple and useful spells."  
Simeon greets me with a warm handshake. "Seeking out new recruits again Adam? My we are ever so ambitious aren't we?" His grip is soft yet firm. "She's pretty strong too! You got a good candidate here."  
I let go of his hand, I didn't squeeze it so hard, so I'm assuming he's talking about my aura that Adam said in his message.   
"Am I an open book to everyone?"  
Simeon lets out a soft chuckle. "Only to those who have Arcane Sight, and can see all that raw power you're emanating. Let's see if we can teach you how to tone that down and focus it better - before you hurt someone accidentally."

He turns towards the bookcase beside him and pulls out a book, handing it to me. "So, you're going to need this."   
The book tingles for a moment as I open it. It's blank. "And empty book is going to help me?"  
Simeon chuckles again. "It won't stay empty for long, once you learn new spells, powers and potions, you can record them in the book... sometimes they'll even record themselves, if you're lucky."  
"It'll record itself? In this book?" I look at him mild disbelief.   
"Oh ye who have little faith." he chuckles again. "Trust this." and he pokes his index finger at my forehead. "You will be surprised what the mind can do when trained properly."  
With a flick of a wrist, a scroll appears in his right hand. "Your first spell milady." and he hands me the rolled document.   
I unfurl the scroll, and look at the title. "Scruberoo?"  
He chuckles. He is every much a jovial person. "Yes, I know, it does sound a bit childish at first, but the clean cantrip is very handy when one doesn't want to get down on their hands and knees to scrub the floor."  
"Or the whole house." adds Adam. "Maid services are so last century."  
Simeon smirks. "Considering how old this spell is, you may have it the other way around my friend."  
He looks towards me.   
"Now, it's going to take you awhile to get used to how to pronounce the words. I'll leave you with Adam to learn the finer points of enunciation." He glances nervously over my shoulder. "While I attend to another student - who looks like they're about to explode that cauldron over there... Excuse me."  
He dashes past me to the middle of the room. 

I lose count how many times I have to repeat that silly sentence before the puddle Adam created as a test for me would go away. And he created a few more messes for me to clean up - just to make sure that I had it down pat.   
Then I had to carefully transcribe the scroll with it's description into my book, he wouldn't let me keep the rolled document.   
"So, what do I write with?" A quill just appears out of thin hair, just within reach. When I am done writing on the page and let go to put the quill down, it disappears. Neat! I could learn to appreciate the always ready pen... I just think about writing, and poof! There it is. Then I'm done, poof it's gone! Adam rolls his eyes as I play with this ability probably one time to many.   
I close the book, and sit there, looking up at him. "Okay, so what's next?"

"What's next is to find out why you are here without me." says a voice by the doorway.   
Though I would recognize that sing-song voice anywhere, the ring tells me who it belongs to.   
"Melody, my love!" I jump up and run into my wife's arms giving her a kiss.   
She returns the embrace and then breaks away. Holding me protectively with one arm around my waist as I still hold on to her in a half hug.  
Melody sizes Adam up. "As you were the one standing beside her, is it you I have to thank for for unlocking my wife's abilities? Or is there someone else I should be searching for?"  
"It took you longer to get here than I expected." Adam says calmly.   
Melody shrugs. "She was not in any danger, so I took the time to look around for a moment before I came to find her."

Simeon comes back to see how we're doing, his usual jovial attitude changes when he sees Melody by my side. He frowns. "One must not underestimate the power of an Archmage, who else do you think could unlocked her powers?"  
Melody looks over to Simeon. "Archmage?" she looks him over. "No, not you darling, you're not that strong."  
She looks back at Adam for a long moment. "You? You are rather young for an archmage, are you not?"

At this point Melody lets me go and starts walking towards them, she looks Adam over as she walks beside him. She continues past Adam and walks over to Simeon, arms outstretched for a hug. "Now speaking of you my dear Simeon, it's been soo long since we've seen each other."   
Simeon doesn't move, and stands there frowning. She gives him a mock pout. "What? No hug? Come here."  
She doesn't give him time to respond, before putting her arms around him, he doesn't respond, so she backs away with a touch of annoyance on her face.   
"Now, now, is that a way to treat an old friend?" Melody says teasingly. "You have grown so much since I last saw you dearest. " She gives his stomach a little poke. "I see you have been eating well enough."  
Simeon loses his cool, blushes and gets flustered. "I seem to recall telling you not to get involved in my diet woman!"  
Melody gasps and continues her teasing pout. "Now, now, darling, that is definitely not a polite way to speak to a lady now is it? I thought I taught you better manners."

I raise an eyebrow at this point, just how many of her past relationships will I keep encountering?  
Simeon looks a bit annoyed. "I seem to recall you were the one who ended our relationship."  
Melody doesn't back down. "Awe, do we still have regrets? Maybe a bit of feeling back in there?"

At this point I think it's best to intervene, if she keeps this up, he could totally blow his top and have this turn into an outright argument. I clear my throat. Melody turns around, I simply give her a look, and she gives Simeon one last glance before coming over to me.   
"Oh my yes, we are forgetting the others here, my where are my manners. "  
She can be so dramatic at times, I wonder if she was an actor at some point in her life. I step forward.   
"Melody my dear, this is Adam." I gesture to the now uncomfortable looking young man beside me. "He says there's something about my powers and the rings. And brought me here to learn more about them."

Melody comes back to my side, putting an arm around my waist. She puts out her other hand toward Adam, in old courtly fashion.  
"Charmed Adam, I am so glade to have met you."  
Adam catches on her her poise, and in medieval flair, responds. "Milady, it is a pleasure." He bows and lightly kisses her knuckles.  
Melody smiles. "Oh, and is he ever so charming too. My you do find the best mages my love."  
Simeon interjects our little courtly greetings. "Yes, it's all nice and well, Melody, but... why are you here?"  
Melody looks over to Simeon with a mild frown. She didn't like her little greeting to be interrupted.   
"Now, now, fret not my luv, I am not here for you." She looks at me. "I felt a shift in the connection between my ring and my wife's. It was quite a lot of power being fed to it, so I need to know why."

Simeon looks her over, slightly confused. "Your ring? Wait.. your wife?" He looks between the two of us.   
"We were married this spring my dear Simeon, did you not receive the invitation? I do believe that I put you on the list..."  
Simeon looks pensive for a moment, he looks down at our hands, looking for a moment at our wedding bands. "So you found the lost warlock's ring?"  
"I did." She puts her left hand on my chest above my breasts, showing off her wedding band. "And with my lovely being of strong earthly magic, after all these years, I was able to finally seal the bond."

Simeon starts pacing as he continues, trying to wrap his head around this new information.   
"The scriptures state that the bond can only made through a vow of eternal love."  
Melody looks at me lovingly. "Yes, it does, and she is everything I had ever hoped to find in a life mate, and more. There is nothing in the scriptures that denotes the bond has to be between man and woman."  
I can't help but look into those lovely amethyst eyes and give her a soft, loving kiss. Something about her right now makes her beauty intoxicating. It must be her emotions, for I feel so drawn to her right now.  
Simeon is starting to get angry again, like he's having trouble trying to believe what's going on.   
"This isn't some trick? You haven't put some spell on her have you?" She really loves you?"

I break the kiss and look at him with annoyed anger.   
"Of course I love her!"  
I look back at my wife, who gives me a playful kiss on the nose.   
"She's all I've ever wanted in someone and more. The joys she's brought to my life..."

Simeon looks like he's about to form another objection, when Adam puts a hand on his shoulder and stops him.  
"Penny's power isn't refined yet, with the both of them touching, if you anger them, I'm not going to be responsible for the power that they'll unleash."  
I blink for a moment, and try to calm myself a bit. Why are my emotions so turbulent right now? I look at Melody a bit confused.   
"Everything is alright my darling. It will take time to learn these new abilities. This place amplifies." She looks at Adam, it's more a statement than a question and he nods. 

Adam expands on her statement. "While Simeon stated earlier to trust your mind, that it can be a powerful tool, magic can also come from emotions. Strong emotions can seriously affect an incantation, it can turn a simple spell into a power weapon."  
"Or a horrible curse." Simeon finishes. "Without discipline, magic can go horribly wrong, you have to be calm and confident in your abilities, or it could have negative - even disastrous - results. We were not expecting someone to come here and stir your emotions so strongly."  
Simeon gives Melody a glare. 

I look down at the ground, then up at Adam, then at Simeon, then Melody.   
"Is this what you wanted from me?"  
Melody shakes her head. "This is what I wanted **for** you. Most of all, I wanted it for **us**. When I first saw you that night at the festival, you were this wayward power that would never see it's true potential, or worse find the wrong influence."  
She strokes my cheek. "And while I could have just left a lead for a mage like Adam, " she pauses and looks over to the men, "or Simeon, to find you. I felt there may be something that we could achieve together."  
She continues to stroke my cheek with her cool soft hand, and looks at me lovingly. "And when I looked into those soft brown eyes of yours, and saw mine reflected... I just knew there was so much more in store for us."  
She breaks away from me and holds my hands gently. "The day we wed, I told you that I have searched the world over, for a very long time, for one who would openly fill my heart. I spent three lonely centuries trying to find the other half of my soul to finally make me whole."

Simeon clears his throat.  
"Okay, maybe not completely alone." She puts her head down and sighs, then looks up at me again. "My darling, I will admit that I have had numerous relationships over the years, trying to find that connection." she pauses. "Only for them to fall short time and again, no matter how hard I tried at the relationship, I couldn't find a true love."  
She brings her hand up to my chin, and her look softens. "And in one glace, when our eyes met, everything changed."  
She holds my left hand with both of hers, I can feel the ring pulsing, I can feel her emotions, there is only truth now in her statement. It's so much harder for her to withhold truth from me with our bond.   
"Simeon was right about one thing: The bond requires true love eternal to function. The love must be true," she gives Simeon a sideways glare, "it cannot be faked or spellbound. The ring cannot work on empty promises."  
She continues to look into my eyes. "After we met, I needed to test the bond of our relationship. When I finally felt that what we had was true, I knew I had to chance for the next step, and pray that I was not being misguided by desperation."  
She gives me an apologetic look, I can feel her sorrow, her guilt through the ring.   
"Dearest, darling Penelope, I know I should have been more forthcoming, more honest in our courtship, I ask you to forgive my charade... but I was scared.   
At this point, I look at her confused. The confident, suave, outgoing bubbly woman that I fell in love with...   
"Scared?"  
"Scared that, after all these year, after all this searching, that I would lose my one chance at happiness everlasting with someone I finally felt deeply for."  
All I can answer ... "But I love you! I always have!"  
At those words, she smiles at me, her face lights up like a thousand suns, and draws me in for a powerful hug. I return her embrace, I can feel a teardrop on my my shoulder, is she crying?  
I try to calm her down. "And I always will..."   
Her response is to hug me harder. I can feel the intensity of her love, and it fills me to overflowing, returning to her. For what feels like an eternity, we just hold each other, as one heart, one soul, one being, I feels as if we are floating. 

When we finally break from our embrace, I look down, we're about 2 meters off the floor, almost touching the vaulted ceiling. There's a glow surrounding us, shifting and swirling with gold, green, purple and black. People are looking up at us, we've apparently drawn quite a crowd.She finally opens her eyes, and I calmly tell her. "Your eyes are glowing purple my love." She smiles. "And your eyes are glowing gold my darling."  
We look down and concentrate on floating back down to the floor. The crowd spreads out, giving room for us to land. Adam is smiling, standing beside him is a thin man, with tussled blond hair. He's wearing a dark red trench-coat and dressed much like Adam.   
"Amazing" says the newcomer "That was truly Amazing!"  
Melody moves beside me, still holding my left hand. She reaches out and puts her hand gently on the newcomers shoulder.   
"Morgyn?" She tilts her head sideways. "Yes, that is you." she smiles.   
"Morgyn Ember, I would like to introduce to you my wife Penny."   
Morgyn half-bows. "Milady Rivers, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Oh, so this one knows about our family's noble title. He looks back at Melody.  
"I had heard that there was some sort of big wedding recently, sadly other duties kept me from attending in person. I rarely leave the Realm these days."  
He looks at each of us. "With that lovely display of power and energy, I would gander to say that you have finally unlocked those bound wedding rings."  
Melody gives him a coy smile. "Was it that obvious?"  
He nods. "Very much so."

Melody looks around. "Oh dear, well, I guess those who doubted the scriptures will have to review their beliefs."  
"Hmmmh.... So, now that you have, what do your plans from here?" he asks.  
Melody looks at me. "Well, now that Penny's abilities are unlocked, she still has much to learn to find tune her powers..."  
"What do you plan on doing with the rings?" Morgyn sounds more serious.  
Melody looks at him puzzled. "I've already achieved my purpose of the rings."  
"Which was?" he seems to be trying to get something out of her.  
"To finally find my true love and finish the ritual of binding."  
"That's all?" He seems unimpressed.  
"Morgyn, with the state of the realm as I see it now, no. I have no other motives for what Penny and I can achieve with the rings. The rings are designed to give balance, between the Light and the Dark."  
He merely nods.   
"To use them for any other purpose would be disastrous. We both know that."  
Morgyn still looks unconvinced, and at this point, I'm getting confused.   
"Melody my love, what is he getting at?"  
Melody looks at me, then at him. "Morgyn is rightfully concerned that, with our combined powers, I may have plans to take control of the Realm, dominate these lands, and undo all the work he's done to restore what order there is now."  
I look startled. "We could do that?"  
Melody gives a solemn nod. "We could, but we will not! Penny does not know of the trouble that the Realm befell in the last age. It is partially due to the loss of the rings that the realms fell to chaos. These rings were designed for one purpose, to make us whole and - in that - find peace."  
He looks at her with mild disbelief. "Find peace?"  
"Yes find peace. I have found my true love, I have finally found balance in my life, and I was hoping to teach her magic without chaos."  
"Magic is chaos." says Morgyn, unmoved.   
"As the Sage for the Untamed, I would expect you to answer that. And the answer is No."  
"Perhaps we should ask Penny what she thinks is best, it's her abilities in which we speak of."

I'm beyond confused at this point, Melody of course, can feel my frustrations through the ring, and she puts her head down, takes a deep breath to compose her thoughts, and then looks at me.   
"Penny dearest, there are three primary principal thoughts on magic within this Realm. You've seen the sigils. There is Practical, Mischief, and Untamed. Each principal combines more than one of the old schools of magic to simplify study. Their names are almost self-explanatory.  
She starts marking off her fingers.   
"Practical Magic deals with spells of convenience. It deals with cantrips, teleportation, light, and conjuration of simple items."  
She goes on to the next finger.  
"Mischief Magic deals with spells and abilities that manipulate people or items, good or bad. It Changes feelings, thoughts, and even actions."  
The last one she looks at Morgyn.   
"Untamed Magic deals primarily with offensive spells. Strong spells that can change temperature, the nature of an item, and more. It is the most unstable form of magic, and not recommended for beginners." She gives him a stern look.   
Morgyn gives a disarming smile, he's about to speak and Melody cuts him off again.   
"No, you are not going to sweet talk your way into this one luv. You were not around when wild magic killed my first fiancé, I will not take the chance to lose another true love again!"  
She's clearly angry at this point, I don't think I've ever seen her so upset. I'm trying my best to calm her emotions through the ring. Morgyn gives a defeated look, Adam looks disappointed, but he's not looking at us.  
"Come Penny, We're done here, I think it's time we go back home."

Melody puts her right arm around my waist, and raises her left hand up in the air.   
"Sehlek ekess okarthel"

There is a swirl of dark and purple mist, and we're back at the house in the living room. 


	20. Passing the Test

As my vision comes into focus with the shift of the light now that we're home. Melody suddenly slumps against me. A strange sensation comes through the ring.  
"Melody! Are you alright!?"  
"She looks up with a weak smile. "Yes dearest, sorry, that last spell just took a lot out of me." She makes to straighten up a bit more, I can now make out the feeling as exhaustion.  
"Teleporting oneself that far takes enough effort, carrying two in my emotional state... Well, it took all focus I had to land us home safely."  
I shift her weight to hold on to her better. I look around the main floor, empty. I listen for any noises in the house, nothing. Duncan and Jerry are nowhere to be seen or heard, they must be out for a run. Great, now I need to get her upstairs on my own. I don't want to just lay her down on the couch.  
"Let's get you upstairs honey."   
She whispers something ear, I repeat it out loud. "Ossalur persvek amuul." Suddenly we are upstairs in our bedroom.   
She gives me a warm smile. "Congratulations my love, you just learned your first teleport spell."

With strength I didn't know I really had, I carry her in bridal fashion over to the bed. With my foot, I manage to push the blankets open, balancing our weight so as not to fall over. I lay her down, undress her, then get undressed myself to join her. I cuddle her against me, her breathing is regular.   
"She lets out a deep sigh as she relaxes. "I love you."  
"Love you too honey, now you need to rest."

I don't know how long we slept, but I am awoken by Jerry barking downstairs. I blink as the morning light streams through the windows. How long did we sleep? Duncan is calling up the stairs.   
"Penny luv, you home? Someone at the door for you!"  
I look down at my wife, Melody is still fast asleep, she barely stirs as I slip out of bed. I pull on a green night gown and my house robe, thinking of the words that she taught me earlier. I test the words a few times in my mind, before thinking of the kitchen and saying them out loud.   
"Ossalur persvek amuul."

My vision shifts, and suddenly I'm down in the kitchen. I put my hands out to regain my balance with the change in scenery. This is going to take a bit to get used to. When I look up, Duncan is standing there, stunned. Jerry is still barking at the door.   
"Well, that's somethin' new for yeh luv."  
I give him a hesitant smile. "Thanks, still learning."

He turns to hush Jerry, as I reach for the door. I open it to find Adam standing there, waiting patiently, with a small smile on his face. I'm sure the surprise is evident on mine.   
"Adam? How did you find me here?"  
"It wasn't easy." He admits. "This house was hard to find."  
Duncan narrows his eyes as he pets Jerry.   
"We don't like people nosing around in our business lad, the house is warded against scryin'."  
Apparently Duncan's figured out a bit about Adam's nature.   
"Well, that would explain why it was so hard to pin point Penny's location. The closest I could get was your neighbourhood, and I had to walk the rest of the way. The house I found by chance, to be honest."  
Duncan continues to pet Jerry to keep him calm and from running over to the door.   
"And you can just as easily lose it's location if ye don't mind lad, do I make myself clear?" There's a threatening undertone to his voice.   
Adam puts his hands up defensively.   
"I am here on my own accord, I assure you. I only have Penny's best interests in mind at this point."

I give Adam a long look, he has this disarming voice that makes him easy to trust.   
"Well, you might was well come in and say your peace then." I say to him. "Are you thirsty?"  
"Water is fine." He says politely.   
Duncan has let Jerry go at this point, and the dog follows Adam, sniffing at him as he enters the kitchen. I pour him a glass from the fridge cooler, and hand it to him. I then move over to the coffee maker, I need something stronger than water. As I wait for the coffee maker, I motion for Adam to sit down at the table, watching him carefully.   
"So, Adam, you went to all this trouble to find me, what is it that you want?"  
"You still require training." he gets straight to the point.  
I frown at his statement. "Melody didn't seem very impressed..."  
"I apologize for Morgyn's push, he felt he needed to test Melody's resolve, to see if she would betray her conveyances. The rings you possess are powerful artifacts. In the wrong hands, the results could be disastrous."

I look down at my wedding ring, the beep from the coffee maker bringing me out of my thoughts. I grab a mug from the cabinet and pour myself cup.   
"So Melody was saying, I honestly have no idea the capacity that either I or this ring may have."  
"Which is what has some of the Sages so worried. The rings were thought to have been lost, you caught them off-guard, they reacted... defensively." He puts his head down in shame.  
I get some creamer out of the fridge. "Is that what the mage's circle, or whatever they are, calls rudeness?"  
"The were a little gruff..." he admits.  
"I was uncalled for." I retort.  
"You're right, we conferred after you left, and agreed that our approach was ... improper."

I sit down with my coffee and take a sip. "That's an understatement, I've never seen my wife so angry."  
"Actually, it was more my berating them for their improper actions..."  
I give him a long look, trying to find a reason for his presence.   
"What are you really here for then Adam? You went through all this effort to find me.. to what? Apologize?"  
"I want you to give me one more chance to teach you."  
Duncan is standing beside Jerry by the stairs. He gives the dog's head a scritch, waiting to see where this exchange is going to lead. He looks ready to kick Adam out of the house, but waits for my permission.  
"Fine, I can give you one more chance." I point to Adam. "I trust you so far, but, after last night, I can't say my opinion of the Sages is very positive."  
Adam gives a welcome smile and opens his hands in thanks. "Fair enough. It's a start."  
I look pensive. "I think there might be a place for us to practice and study that's nearby and safe. Let me get dressed first."   
I stand up as Adam nods, and get a bit more in the middle of the room. Focusing on the words again, thinking of the bedroom.   
"ossalur persvek amuul"

I'm back in the bedroom, golden sparkles drift down from my outstretched hand, disappearing before they touch the floor. I'm getting to like this. My sudden appearance wakes Melody, who looks up at me with a smile that just melts my heart.   
"My my, my darling wife is quite the fast learner."  
I smile at the compliment. "It still leaves me a bit dizzy when I 'land' though." Not able to find a better word for when I arrive. I move towards the closet. "I need to get dressed, Adam's here and..."  
Melody cuts me off. "Adam? The archmage from last night?"  
I simply nod as I'm gathering some clothes from the closet.   
Her voice turns cold, and makes me shiver with it's iciness. "What does he want?!"  
"He wants me to continue training."  
Melody looks unmoved by my comment. "Really? Why?"

I turn to her with an exasperated look. "Melody honey, if you want this work, we're going to have to trust someone. I trust Adam. His motives seem genuine."  
Melody sits up, looking thoughtful for a moment, then her expression softens.   
"Very well my darling, but we are not going back to the school in the Realm. The basement study will have to do for now."  
I had a feeling that the dusty room was a study, she just confirmed my suspicions.   
Melody gets out of bed, still naked. I admire her form, and stop dressing for a moment. she does a pirouette, and in a blur of dark mist, she's suddenly dressed - wearing the black and purple brocade dress.   
I stand there, mouth agape. "Melody my love, you must teach me how you just did that!"  
Melody smiles and winks. "My way will not work for you my darling. We will have to find a spell that you can cast that will."  
I give her a confused questioning glance as I finish getting dressed. Her way? Just how many different forms of magic are there? I'm going to need to do some more research.

Melody approaches me, and takes my hands in hers as I'm finally done dressing. "Ready?" She asks. When I nod, there's a shift in vision, dark mist, and we sort of float down to the kitchen where we solidify. Her method of moving around is so different from the spell she taught me to use..   
Melody lets go of my hands, and walks over to Duncan, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek.   
"Morning luv, bring us down some breakfast in a bit?"  
Duncan smiles and nods. She steps back to me and takes one of my hands. "Adam, come with us." she commands, holding her other hand out for him.  
Adam calmly gets up, walks over and takes her hand without hesitation. We turn into mist once again, and drift down into the basement room.

The room is dark, our appearance has kicked up some dust, and I hold back a sneeze.   
Melody whispers. "majak udoka mitne" and the candles in the room light up with a blue flame. She looks around and shakes her head.   
"My, my, I have left this room untouched for far too long..." She turns to me. "Penny my love, did they teach you the clean cantrip yet?"  
I nod and she smiles.   
"Good, very good. We will need to tweak the spell a little though, or it will take far too long to clean this room all up."  
I give her a puzzled look. You can tweak spells? She simply states. "Now repeat after me. natorki nomeno cuaili."  
I repeat the words, getting the feel for the enunciation she uses. "Good," she states as she takes my hand. "Now close your eyes and focus on the ring, and repeat it with me."  
I close my eyes, focusing on our connection through the rings. I can sense a 'now' from her, and we say the sentence in tandem.   
When I open my eyes, there is a swirling ball of white, blue, black and purple mist. It's slowly getting bigger, and bigger, taking up more space. Everywhere the ball goes, items are being cleaned, dusted, rearranged... in a matter of moments it's spun through the whole room, leaving everything sparkling clean - including us.

Adam has been quiet this whole time, he looks over the room, then looks over at Melody.   
"I may be the wrong teacher for you Penny."  
I look at him confused. "What do you mean?"  
Adam gestures wide, to encompass the room. "Your wife took a simple cantrip, and turned it into a ritual to clean an entire room... in a single incantation. I think her abilities far surpass even mine. And I am the strongest of the Realm that we know of."  
Melody is shaking her head. "No luv, my abilities are only compatible with Penny's through the ring. I cannot teach her spells that she can use on her own."  
Adam looks puzzled. "I'm not sure I get what you are implying."  
"Dark magic is only available for those who have taken a pact. A deal is made with unworldly creatures, leaving us with powers and abilities above mortals, but it also leaves us changed. The aura that Penny possesses is too pure for my abilities, to cast one herself, could seriously hurt her. I will not allow that to happen."  
"But the spell you just cast..." He's trying to sort it out.  
"Was only possible through the joining of the rings. she needs me as an anchor to shield her from the darkness, as I use her as an anchor to shield me from the light. This is the true power, and limitations of the rings. Together we can accomplish incredible feats of magic, but only in joining. If we are separated during the incantation, horrible things can happen."  
Adam gets this look of realization on his face. "The warlock, your past fiancé.. you were in the middle of an incantation when something shattered your connection and he..."  
Adam stops talking, there's a shocked look on his face. There's a tear rolling down Melody's cheek. The striking feeling of sorrow through the ring makes my heart ache. I've never felt so much pain in an instant.

Then it dawns on me...   
"Melody, Melody... Let him go." I can see him starting to struggle to breathe.   
"Melody honey, let him go!" I release my grasp on her hand, breaking her focus, and she blinks.   
Adam suddenly gasps for breath. Melody slinks down, kneeling on the ground, the tear touches the floor. The sadness I feel from her is almost overwhelming. Once he's regained himself, he looks at Melody. At first I thought he might be angry, instead, he clears his throat and says.   
"Sorry, I spoke out of turn. I did not mean to upset you."

I now realize that Melody is nothing like Caleb, she's more! Whatever creature she is, I've seen how other vampires fear her. I saw that in Lilith that night when her brother tried to attack me. What I just saw her do to Adam, I can see why... When angered, could she kill someone with a thought? Or was it due to our joining through the rings that amplified her powers?   
Melody has had centuries to refine her abilities, it's hard to tell what she can or can't do. I wonder if she's unique, or are there others out there just as powerful?


	21. Private Lessons

Melody is looking down at the floor as another teardrop lands on the floor. Finally after a minute she looks up, wiping her cheek. "No, I reacted to harshly. It was not your fault that you suddenly triggered a painful memory."  
She takes a deep breath, stands up and composes herself. 

My fiancé and I were taking the final step to combine our powers into the ritual of bonding. The song is long and complex, it leaves one vulnerable till it's completion. We were interrupted halfway through the ritual, the disruption of the incantation left him weak." She shudders. "I can still remember his screams as he was killed like it was yesterday." She looks at us. "I never truly saw our attacker, only that I was too weak to put up defense. As it was, the feedback from the incantation's sundering threw me back several meters, leaving me scarred. I had to flee to save my life, had I stayed to confront the one who attacked us, I would most likely not be here today."  
She leans against the round study table in the room. 

"I was still weak when I recovered, in my desperation to regain some of what was lost, I sought out a dark pact and was turned. I sought a means to give me the strength, and time to find another true love , to complete the ritual and finally realize the dream I once had - one of bringing balance to the Realm. I really didn't know if I could, but I had to try."  
Melody waits for that to sink in. "It was then that I learned my first mistake. The solitaire will not work properly for one who's spirit has been tainted. It requires a pure soul. I gave up everything I had, and lost the one thing that gave me my strongest advantage, in my bargain to gain time. It would leave me searching for centuries to regain what was taken from me. "

Melody turns, and put her hands up towards the ceiling, "turasjir confn ekess ve", she says. Then, as she brings her arms down, the big tome from her study appears on the table in front of her. Adam walks up beside her, he looks like he's trying to figure out how she summoned the book.   
She puts her hand on the book, whispers something, and the clasp opens. "You seem to have done some research on the rings yourself." she glances at him. "I've spent over three centuries researching the powers of the rings, looking for the lost mate, someone I can connect with to take my ring, and refining my own abilities." She opens the book. "Between my past arcane abilities, and my vampiric talents, am more powerful than most creatures of the night. The Council of Elders learned the hard way that Duncan and I are more of a match for any of them, should they interfere with our family. So, they leave us alone out of respect.. and fear."

I join them and look down at the book, realizing now that most of this is written in Melody's own hand. She takes my hand in hers and looks at my lovingly.   
"I had almost given up on ever realizing my vision. No matter how much I searched, I could not find a love that matched the one I had lost so, so long ago. Then I met Penny, one night, in the least likely of places. her aura was strong, and I had to see if she may have something I could learn from."  
She takes my other hand. "And then our eyes met, I knew that I needed to search no longer. In an instant, our souls reached out for one another, and our connection was instantly magical. At first I resisted the urge. I needed to know if my feelings were true, or if I was just being desperate again. The more I tried to avoid you, the more I needed to see you again. And then, as if fate gave me the final answer, I received word that the dark ring was finally found, and my contact was attempting to secure it."  
She reaches up and strokes my cheek. "All those long years of waiting were found in those soft brown eyes, and it was then that I knew that I could no longer live without you."

She reaches forward and kisses me softly, I can feel it in my toes. She breaks the kiss and turns to Adam, keeping hold of one hand, the love I feel from her fades a bit as she gets more serious. Whenever we touch though, I can always feel her love, it's always there, as an undertone sensation that is always present. I felt it when she first put the ring on my finger, and has been even stronger since our wedding day. It gives me comfort that she's always there in some way.   
"Penny's potential is great, without refinement however, her talents would have been wasted. That's when I reached out to the Sages, to see if there was someone I could trust that could teach Penny magic. I never told them about the rings. I was concerned that they would react... poorly. I never told any of them that I've always held one of the rings. My suspicions were confirmed last night."

She's quiet for a moment as she studies him. "So, I'm curious. Why did they send you?...Of your friends, we spoke the least last we met."  
Adam smiles. "Penny and I follow similar career paths in social media. I've been quietly following her sudden rise to fame, and had suspicions it was linked to something more. First there were pictures of you. You were hard to place at first with the change in hair." He then points to my ring. "When I saw the solitaire in pictures, I had a hunch, and started researching the books and tomes at the academy. When I first reached out to Penny, it was on my own accord, I had no idea you had reached out to the Sages."

He looks down at Melody's tome, he makes motions with his hands and the pages are flipping without him even touching them.  
"But none of them are anywhere as complete as your research here, this is all so fascinating!" He frowns for a moment, and looks at my wife. "I can't seem to read everything you've written, what language did you transcribe it in?"   
Melody smiles, puts her hand on Adams shoulder. "Kampiun shio xanalrei"she says, and he blinks. Looks at her, then back at the book.   
"Can I ask that you teach me that spell? There are some tomes back home that I've been unable to decipher."  
Melody continues to smile. "Comprehend languages is a universal spell, and should be easy enough for you both to learn."

She looks over to the bookcase, reaching out with one hand she seems to focus for a moment. One book removes itself from the shelf, and floats towards her. She takes it in her hand, then puts it down on the table. "My old spellbook has been mostly useless to me since my powers turned dark, the two of you could probably find an old spell or two that may be of use."  
With a flourish, he uses a similar spell to hers to have the book float in front of him, using that invisible hand to flip pages.   
"Interesting, there are a few spells in here that I've not seen before. Looks like you specialized in force magic, illusions, and manipulation."  
Melody nods. "There are a few in there that the Sage of Mischief should never learn, and you'll see why when you read what they can do."  
His eyes narrow for a moment, wondering what she's talking about. He flips a few pages and his eyes widen in amazement.   
"Yes, I understand now." He flips the book almost back to the first page, and puts it down in front of me. "Penny, your first lesson of today is to learn the language comprehension spell that Melody uses. It will be most useful in your other studies."  
I nod, looking at the page. The details of her description, it's uses, abilities, and the spell itself, is extremely thorough. All written in my wife's elegant script. Her handwriting is amazing.  
"Hmm.. I don't know where my spell book went after last night." I say, and as if wanting to see it, the book appears on the table beside Melody's. I take a half step back in surprise.   
My wife giggles. "The book is bound to you my love, it will come to you when to call it."  
I look down at the book, then at her. "Well, I guess that beats having to carry it in a satchel all the time."  
She nods and glances over at Adam, who's still deeply reading Melody's Tome of the Rings.   
"After she's done learning a spell or two, I think we should focus then on potions. Something in your aura tells me that you have discovered something the she will need soon."

Adam looks up blankly for a moment. He looks over the room again, his vision shits to a small cauldron in the corner.   
"You do have everything down here for an aspiring mage..." He says it more as a statement than a question.   
"This was my personal study." She looks over to me still trying to transcribe the spell from her book to mine. "Now it shall belong to Penny."  
She turns around, leaning on the table. "There are a few tomes in the bookcase that may be of interest to you. You can read them, even transcribe them, but the originals are never to leave this house. Do I make myself clear?"  
Adam looks up. "They are your books, I shall honour your request."  
"Good" she says. "There are also some spells, like those of your family's lineage that should never reach the hands of the current Sages. You are all too young for that level of power. You know why."  
Adam looks thoughtful. "Yes, I have kept a few of my family's more powerful elemental incantations from the Sages. How did you know?"  
"Let us just say that I know your family well enough." she says with a wink. "I think the three of us can develop a wonderful friendship together. You will find, Archmage Arcwave, that I know many things. In time, like my dear Penny, you may discover them." she says with a secretive smile. 

At that point, there is a knock on the door. Melody looks over. "Yes Mr. Duncan, you may enter."   
How did she know it was him, then it dawns on me. Who else would know of this study? I also occurs to me that she always addresses him formally when there are strangers involved.   
"Breakfast for the family, as requested milady." he says as he enters. He takes a moment to look around the room, impressed to see it all clean and shiny again.   
There are 2 bowls of the purple fruit salad, a tray of cut fruit, 2 bowls of yogurt, some spiced bread, jam butter, and two pitchers containing juice and water.  
"As I wasn't sure what the gentleman would like, I made a variety of foods to eat."  
He puts the tray down on a small metal table with 4 chairs by the fireplace.   
"Thank you so much my dear." says Melody. "Let us take a break and eat, shall we?"  
I hadn't realized I was so hungry, I was focused on everything else. I dig into the food with abandon. Adam is munching on some pineapple, watching Melody eat her bowl of 'fruit salad'.  
"Interesting." he says after a moment.  
Melody looks at him, waiting for him to elaborate.  
"The plasma fruit is a rare plant that grows in very few places, is this how you keep your thirst satiated? I remember reading something a few years back."  
Melody nods. "And why we settled our house here, this gloomy neighbourhood provides the proper environment for the tree to flourish, we have created a small grove in the back of the house. With the fruit, one does not have to resort to their primal instincts to feed. It allows my family and I to be more civilized than others. The fruit nourishes and has some interesting side effects."  
"Oh?"   
"The fruit rejuvenates the body slowly. Taken regularly, the aroma and the pheromones that the body produces under it's effects form a mild aphrodisiac."  
"Is that why you always smell so good, and that you and your family are all extremely attractive?" I ask, finally dawning on why everyone is drawn to those of the Rivers bloodline.  
"Yes. It sheds the pallor of undeath that vampires exude that makes them unappealing. The plasma fruit replaces it with alluring youthful beauty - if consumed in large enough quantity."  
Adam looks at the bowl in front of her with interest. "Amazing, and the fruit is..."  
"Poisonous to mortals." She finishes, catching on where he may be going with this train of thought.  
"I see." Adam looks a bit disappointed. "But it does explain why the fruit is considered a dangerous alternative ingredient in the Rejuvenation Potion." He takes a sip of his glass of water. "With caution to the side effects if not handled properly."  
"The fruit needs to be metabolized by the body for the effects to work." She continues. "Left out for too long, and it will begin to smell like rotten meat."  
"Rejuvenation Potion?" I perk up. "How do you make one of those?"  
"It's complicated." replied Adam with a cautionary tone. "I'll teach you some simpler alchemical items first, and then we'll work up to the more complex potions."  
We finish up breakfast talking about alchemy and spell components. Duncan has been quiet the whole time, taking in the conversation, but adding little to it. This magic stuff is obviously not something he's interested in.   
After breakfast, Duncan and Melody leave Adam and I alone so that I can put more focus on my studies. Feels odd being a student again. My first potion lesson is something that Adam calls a Potion of Plentiful Needs.   
"When brewed properly, the potion fills all of a person's basic needs: their thirst, hunger, need for sleep, even bathing."  
I look thoughtful. "That sounds pretty powerful, and you call this a simple potion."  
"Well, I suppose there are simpler drinks, ones that individually fulfill our separate needs, but this one is more fun." he says with this grin. "And it's actually quite simple to make."  
"Go for broke or go home, eh?" I ask.  
He merely smiles that disarming smile of his. "Now a potion is as much a spell as it is a magical mixture. The potion contains the spells for later consumption, triggering when it hits the tongue. And all we need to bind them all together for this potion is one of these."

He waves one hand above another, and an apple pops in his open palm.  
"An apple?" I look at him almost in disbelief. "I'm going to make magical apple cider to fill all of my basic needs?"  
He nods. "Well, a few other spices and incantations, but effectively... yes."  
"How is it that other people don't make these then?"  
"Not everyone has an enchanted cauldron." he walks over to the ornate iron cauldron in the corner of the room. "Nor do they know how to use it, let alone have the ability to cast spells. Those with magical aptitude are not common, and those who can use those abilities even more rare. You are a very special person Penny, which is why I needed to meet you."  
He takes out his wand, focuses on the moonstone. The moonstone starts to glow, and he points the wand under the cauldron. Blue flame lights up the crystal nest underneath the drum.   
I watch him for a moment. He takes some water from the pitcher that Duncan left behind for us, and tosses the liquid into the cauldron. With a few words the cauldron starts to fill with a grayish liquid. He puts the apple above the cauldron, and it just floats there in mid-air for a moment. He waves his wand, and the apple disintegrates into a powder, dropping into the cauldron. He waves his hand and a large spoon appears in the vat. As he moves his hand about, the spoon starts stirring the mixture. From some inside pocket, Adam produces a small pouch. The powder smells like a combination of cinnamon, cumin, cloves and something else. He sprinkles a few tablespoons of the powder into the cauldron. He motions his hand again as the spoon starts stirring the rest of the contents. He motions for the spoon to rise out of the cauldron, and - with a flick of the wrist - makes the spoon disappear.   
"There, all we need now is to let it finish brewing. It takes some time, so try to be patient. Once the liquid turns blue, it'll be done." Adam states and relaxes.  
"What if the mixture doesn't turn blue?" I ask him.  
"Then you probably shouldn't drink it. Failed potions can have serious side effects."  
"Oh." I stand there and look at the cauldron, now a bit apprehensive.  
"Once this is done," he adds "we'll have you write the ingredients and the incantations I spoke into your book, so you can reproduce this on your own in the future."  
"You really think I'm ready to make this on my own?" My voice tinged with doubt.  
"Penny, alchemy is as much art as it is science - like cooking. One can have all the ingredients, and the best recipe, but it takes practice to turn that dish into a masterpiece. Just like a master chef, mastering alchemy takes time and experimentation. Trial and error will lead you to wonderful new discoveries."

I look at the cauldron, as the solution is turning a dark blue. "It's the error that I'm worried about."  
Adam chuckles. "I'm fairly confident that you won't blow up the study today Penny, don't worry so much, it may negatively affect the spells and ruin the potion.   
I suddenly look at him with a fearful look. "You mean I could blow up the study?!"  
"I was only joking, I've only ever witnessed one person blowing up a cauldron... it's very rare." He's scooping the liquid into small bottles. "Here, these are for you." He hands me the first bottle and starts filling the next.   
Over the next hour, he has me write the potion into my book. He then has me repeat the spells used in the brewing several times before we actually start the mixture again. He produces another apple.   
"Ready?"

I take the apple. "I hope so..." I focus on my ring, and cast the flame spell he taught me to start up the cauldron. I look at the blue flame, dancing just above my finger tips. To harness fire without getting burnt... amazing. I point the flame under the cauldron, and the crystal nest lights up. It still marvels me how these crystals burn like wood, but never seem to break down like a log would. I then take some water from the table and splash it in. With the expand incantation, I fill up the cauldron with liquid... Okay, that wasn't so hard.   
I place the apple above the cauldron, and whisper for it to levitate. I wonder how many other things I could make do that... And then cast the powerdering spell, making the apple suddenly crumble into dust into the vat. Instant dehydration... I look at the powder floating in the liquid.   
"Hmm... how do I stir it now?"  
"It's like your book with the quill. Think of the spoon, and it will appear."  
I concentrate on the spoon, and this large wooden spoon appears in my hands.   
"Now, till you master the spoon, you'll have to stir it yourself, it takes time to learn how to do it like I did..."  
I knew it wasn't going to be so easy... and I start stirring... Oof! This is harder than I thought it would be!  
"Okay, now that the apple is fully blended into the water, it's time to add the other spices." I let go of of the spoon and it disappears.   
I take the ingredient bag and sprinkle the amount that he indicates.   
"Okay, stir again."  
I make the spoon reappear, and start stirring. He suddenly puts his hand on my shoulder, and I look at him. "What?"  
"Back up, back up now!" He says, jumping back.   
I jump back following him as this black cloud is forming over the vat, and there's a flash, almost like a firecracker going off. The liquid in the cauldron blackens, looking like toxic mud.  
"Tersus locant", he says, and the cauldron empties itself out. "I think you may have put a bit too much of the herb and spices. Let's try again." 

Third time's a charm they say. It takes another failed attempt, where the liquid turned into a viscous green solution that was probably poisonous, before I finally produced a batch of clear blue liquid potion. Adam takes a small sip and smiles. "Not the best, but you're getting better."  
I relax, wow... potion making was going to be harder than I thought! Compared to this, casting spells is relatively easy.   
Adam looks pensive. "You know, I've never tried this potion on a creature of Mr. Duncan's lineage. I know what it does to mages and mundane humans, I wonder if this would have the same effects on your family?"  
"Only one way to find out?" I offer, and he nods. 

I teleport us up to the kitchen, and Duncan takes a step back. "Milady, you're going to have to send some sort of warning signal if you're to keep popping around all over the place!"  
"Sorry Duncan, I didn't mean to startle you." I give him an apologetic look.   
"Ah Mr. Duncan." Says Adam. "Just the person we wanted to see. We need you to test something for us."   
He hands Duncan one of the potion bottles.  
"What sort of trickery is in that bottle now lad?"  
"A potion of needs." I state. "We've both had some, it's perfectly safe."  
He looks at the bottle, then at us. "Well, as you're not going all green and growing warts..."  
He takes a drink of the liquid, and his eyes glow purple for a moment. The glow flows down his body as he swallows the potion, when it hits his stomach there's a dim glow throughout his torso, and he suddenly gives a gasp.  
"Duncan, are you all right? How do you feel?" I ask him with a look of concern.  
"I feel like a new day has dawned, and I'm full of spit & vinegar!" He exclaims. "What was in that blue gunk you just fed me?!"  
"We call it a Potion of Plentiful Needs." says Adam calmly, but the smile shows he's pleased of the results.   
"Oh! It fills plenty o' needs lad! I've never felt better in days!"  
I look at the bottle and look at Duncan, waiting to see if there are any side effects, but he goes about what he was doing in the kitchen, getting lunch ready, and starts to whistle.   
"I think we just found an alternative to the purple fruit." I say. "Is that possible?" I look at Adam.   
Adam looks pensive. "To be honest, I wasn't fully expecting it to work on his physiology, it could have something to do with the fact that they consume the plasma fruit. It may do actually damage to your average vampire. I was hoping that the residual effects of the plasma fruit would lead them to being able to consume life potions."  
Duncan does a little skip as he goes to the fridge. "well I've not seen Duncan this lively, this is amazing!"  
"Aye lass." He says. "I'm not even hungry anymore, but I'll make lunch for the rest of you."  
"Sounds like a wonderful idea", says Adam with a smile. "Come Penny, let's sit down so that we're out of Mr. Duncan's way."

As Melody comes down from her study upstairs for lunch, Adam and I are excitedly discussing the possibilities of this new potion, and what it means for my family. She stands at the bottom of the stairs, watching us and smiles at our exuberance.   
"I am glad to see that this arrangement is working out well with you two."  
I hop out of my chair, give Melody a big hug, and hold her hands - excitedly trying to recount our morning's activities in one breath. She gets me to calm down.   
"Now, Now, my darling, one thought at a time please. There is no rush, sit and explain it slowly."  
I take a deep breath, and do my best to calm down as Duncan brings food to the table. 

So I spend the meal explaining our recent discovery. The prospect has Melody excited.   
"First we discover a tonic to allow us time out in the daylight, and now you say that, with this potion, we are no longer chained to our thirst? Just drink one of these when the hunger or any other need feel strongest - even less frequently than we would consume plasma fruit - and it will be more fulfilling?"  
Adam nods. "But don't stop consuming the plasma fruit. I have a feeling that it's side effects are working with your body to allow your biology to metabolize the potion. It may be actually toxic to other vampires, I'd have to do more research to be sure."  
She looks at the potion bottle I gave her to take later. "Interesting. Very interesting indeed."  
She looks at Adam. "My family owes you a lot for this discovery Archmage. This means a lot to us."  
"Please, just call me Adam. We all benefit from discoveries like these. I am more than pleased to what this means towards a very long mutually beneficial friendship."  
Duncan catches on to a nuance in that comment and narrows his eyes, looking Adam up and down. "Are you implyin' lad that you will live longer than most mortals?"  
"I do, and I will. Next week will by my 51st birthday." He states casually.   
I look at Adam in surprise. He's twice my age, yet doesn't look a day over 20. How does he manage that as a mage? Duncan is asking the question for me before I can voice it.  
"And how is it that you look younger than our dear Penny here then?" Duncan pokes his fork at Adam. He's been mostly playing with this food during lunch, seeing as the potion removed his hunger.   
Melody, suddenly looks up from her plate, as something dawns on her.   
"You have rediscovered the Potion of Immortality that your family developed in the last age. I thought I saw something in your aura, but I could not be sure."   
Adam nods. "I have. When Penny's abilities in alchemy are extensive enough, I will teach her how to brew one for herself. A mage has to make this potions themselves, as it requires a portion of one's own essence during the incantation process for it to work successfully."  
"Has this process every failed?" Asks Duncan, protective as ever.  
"There are always risks in Alchemy my friend." Adam states. "It's as much art as it is science. I will do my best to make sure that she is ready for the task when it is needed."  
"What happens if he isn't lad? What would happen to her?"  
"Well, the potion would kill her instead." Adam says flatly, without emotion.  
"And ye call this an acceptable risk lad?!" Duncan is visibly getting upset again.   
Adam puts up his hands in defense.  
"I took that risk myself when I brewed my own Immortality Potion. I know first hand the perils that the potion presents, and as I am standing here today, I will do everything in my abilities to make sure she succeeds. As a knight, do you accept my vow to protect Penny from harm, as you do?"  
"Yer no knight lad, but I know yer family, and their code of honour. You hold you to your vow and I will accept your promise."  
"Thank you Mr. Duncan, your trust does mean a lot to me, I know I will have to work to earn it."  
"Aye, you will. You've started out on the right foot so far lad."  
The rest of lunch we discuss what other potions I could learn that would be useful for all of us.


	22. Black Widow

It's been a month now, and Adam says that my progress in magical studies is going well. I feel like I'm in university again: there are theory studies, tomes to read, labs to practice... 

Some things seem to come easy enough, others I can stare at the books till the words get blurry in my mind and still not get it. Adam seems to not be concerned. He reminds me there are no tests or exams to worry about. Focus on what I'm able to do, I can learn at my own pace, and the more complicated invocations will come with time. 

Time. Yes, I have plenty of that now don't I? I have to remind myself that I'm near immortal now with the powers that I've learned. Like Melody, I don't have to worry about aging... Yes, time is the least of my concerns in honing my abilities and learning my craft.  
As a way to get out before winter sets in and give us both a break, Melody and I opt to take Jerry for his morning run. Duncan seems more than pleased to be relieved of the task and goes about to do other household chores. The morning is cool and cloudy, a great day to not build up too much of a sweat trying to keep up with an energetic large dog. Times like this I am glad for our home gym, before our wedding I don't think I'd be able to keep up with Jerry's pace.

We're going at a good clip when suddenly he stops dead in the path in front of me. It takes everything I have to not trip over him or crash into Melody to avoid the sudden obstacle. When I finally manage to slow myself down and catch my breath, I ask Jerry what's wrong. He's staring into the tree line growling, the hairs on the back of his neck are raised. I've never seen him so angry. He's about to bark when Melody comes up beside him and pats his head shushing him. She's scanning the trees to see what he's growling at. Jerry shifts his position protectively so that he's between what he sees in the trees and I.   
Melody searching turns into a frown, and she says flatly. "You can come out now, there's no point in hiding."

A woman casually saunters out of the tree line. "I was hiding well enough till your mutt saw me."  
The woman is dressed in black leathers, what I can see of her skin is an ash gray, her hair jet black as are the orbs of her eyes. She does nothing to hide her vampiric nature as she approaches us. "Kindly muzzle your hound before I do countess."  
"Rasmussen." Melody's tone is ice cold, and the anger I feel through our connection is on a level I've never felt before. "What are you doing here?"  
"My my" says the woman as she stops about 5 meters away from us. "Such hostility, you would think I am not welcome here."  
"You are not welcome here, and you know it!" Melody spits in anger. "You are forbidden from entering my neighbourhood or has your memory become that short that you do not remember my edict? So I will ask you again, what are you doing here?"  
The woman in black sighs. "Fine, no pleasantries then, straight to business." Melody shifts defensively, I can feel the power growing in her left hand.  
"The council has sent me here merely as an observer for now. Your recent collaboration with mages has them... concerned."  
"What my family and I do should be of no concern to the council, I have made that clear enough in the past, yet they find ways to continually test my patience on the matter." Melody's anger has not abated.   
"Yes, well, your growing power does create doubts as to whether you will continue to keep your distance."  
"Which is why they sent you? Do they think that you are a threat to me?"  
The woman in black chuckles. "Well, my abilities frighten most of them, so I believe some would think that it would have the same effect on you my dear." She looks at me. "Or at least your family."  
"Tell the council that their Black Widow does not frighten me, and you will have to get through me before you reach my family, or have you forgotten our pact?"  
She looks back at Melody. "I have not forgotten our pact, I am merely a messenger at this point."  
"Good. Then I will tell you what I told the Council of Sages. I have no desire to disrupt the current balance of power. If you will all just leave my family well enough alone, we will kindly return the gesture." Melody pauses for a moment. "However, threaten my family again, and I will show you all just how much power my family has built, and you shall regret your interference."  
The woman takes a step back, putting hands up defensively.   
"Very well, I will relay your message luv." she gives a threatening glare. "But I have my eye on you, and I do not take threats lightly, or have you forgotten what I can do?"  
The ball of purple energy is now visible in Melody's hand. "I've not forgotten your powers, I have bested you once before, I will do it again. Keep away from my family, this is my last warning to you."  
The woman takes another step back and grins maliciously, bearing her fangs. "I always do enjoy a good challenge. When we meet again, I will not be so civil."

The woman in black takes another step back, transforming into a large bat. She gives a final screech at us before taking off in the opposite direction. Jerry motions to go after her, but Melody holds him back. "Heel boy, no, don't chase her."  
She closes her fist, letting the purple energy dissipate into her hand and up her arm, and relaxes a touch. "Well, I suppose that could have gone worse." she says with a frown.   
I finally break my silence. "What was that all about, and who was that woman?!"  
Melody is petting Jerry, making cooing sounds to calm him down.   
"That was Ashanna Rasmussen. Better known in the Council of Elders as the Black Widow." She looks up at me with a touch of concern in her voice. "She is the council's assassin and problem solver. They could have sent anyone as an observer to see what we are up to. She was sent to deal with the problem if it proved to be a threat." She looks up to the sky where the bat flew off. "This won't be the last we see of her, we need to warn the others."

Melody turns around and starts jogging back to the house, making a clicking sound, Jerry automatically obeys the vocal command and runs beside her. I make a small dash to catch up, Melody still has a frown on her face. "We'll have to reinforce the wards around the house, just to be safe." She glances at me. "Summon Adam, the mages need to know that there could be a threat coming their way and that they should be prepare."  
"Prepare for what?" I ask as we keep a light pace back to the house.  
"If the vampire council is this concerned to send their assassin, that means they are preparing for war, and we need to as well."  
I almost trip as the word catches me by surprise. "War?!"  
"Yes, the last one nearly shattered the Realm of Magic, you've seen what's left. If the Council of Elders means to fight the mages again, we'll need to bring the battle to them, the Realm can't take another war in it's current state."  
I'm silent as we reach the house, not sure what to say, unsure of what to tell Adam, but Melody's concern has me worried. Am I ready for war?


	23. War Council

Adam sits at the dining room table, quietly thinking. After I called him to the house, Melody spent nearly an hour laying out the meaning of the Black Widows presence and the threat it could have to the Sages of the Realm.

He finally looks up. "This is far beyond just my decision. I shall call a council of the Sages so that we can collectively decide what needs to be done about this."  
Melody smiles. "Precisely what I was hoping you would say. For this matter, I ask that I join you."  
"Join me? Do you think that is wise?"  
"It is unfortunately necessary." she reinforces her request.  
"Oh, I agree. Let's just hope that the others will see that as well. Let me summon them first and we'll go to the meeting together then."

Adam steps away from the table muttering to himself. From my training, I can see the Message spell going out, it's fascinating seeing magic performed from a 3rd party view that is not just part of my lessons, gives me a new perspective on my powers.  
Melody looks at me. "You are coming as well my love."   
I look away from Adam startled. "I am? But..." I start to object.  
"No buts. You are the other half of me, the other half of our power. We are needed together now more than the Sages will realize, I just hope that I can help them see that."  
Melody goes into detail with me what she's hoping to achieve with the meeting, now we just need to see if she's just not being optimistic, and can get them to see reason.

It takes about 30 minutes before Adam returns. "They are ready for a meeting, everyone is assembling, it's time to go."  
We join hands and blink out of the house. The sensation when shifting to another realm compared to teleporting around the world is so different. We are suspended in a void for a moment before materializing at our destination. I recognize the purplish starry sky of the Realm of Magic, but the white marble platform we are standing on is different from what I remember seeing from the mages school. A glowing walkway leads us to a large marble domed building. It's huge, almost the size of an arena. As we walk through a pillar doorway, we are met with a large white room. In the middle of the room stands a large crystal ball on a marble pillar that's veined with gold runes. The floor has ornate patterns and symbols in gold, the patterns lead to seats forming an inner circle. There are about 30 comfortable seats, with more behind, arranged like wedges from the main chairs. The whole building beams with power and magic.   
Adam looks at us. "The old Mages Council chambers. One of the few places that remained intact when we came back to the Realm. So, we use this place from time to time for special meetings."  
Melody takes a moment and looks around before taking a step forward. "I haven't been here in a very long time..."  
Both Adam and I look at her for a moment, my surprise more evident than his. "You know this place?" I ask.  
"I guess it would be a surprise to some that, at one time I sat on the council." She looks around the room. "Oh, I wasn't sitting in one of the front chairs, but my voice was a strong one at one time many years ago. It almost feels like another lifetime."  
"If you are done reminiscing, we have a meeting to attend to." Comes the voice of Morgyn from a chair at the far end of the room.  
There is a gasp of surprise from L. Faba to her left.  
"What is she doing here?" comes Simeon's voice next.

Adam brings us to the middle of the room before making his introduction. "La comptess Melodie de la Rivière has a warning for us, and I thought it was best that she explain the situation personally."  
"Let her proceed then." Says L. Faba, who then gives Simeon a warning glare to not object. He's about to say something, looks at her, then settles back in his chair, clearly unhappy.   
L. Faba and Melody give each other a knowing look. Something nags me in the back of my mind as Adam joins the others seated, Melody holds on to my hand and whispers. "Stay here with me." and I nod. I look around the mostly empty room. Only 13 chairs are occupied: Two from each school of magic with Adam sitting in the middle. His chair is different from the others, when I'm about to make a comment Melody whispers again. "That's the speaker's chair, Adam's voice holds more weight over the others as the Archmage of the council."  
Melody waits for Adam to be fully seated before speaking again.   
"Sages of the Realm, I bring you a warning that could hold a large threat over the realm should my fears become to reality."

She lets that sink in for a moment before continuing. "Most of you seated here today were not present when tragedy befell the Realm in the last age, but I was here in the beginning, only now I see this threat as an outsider."  
She looks around the room making sure she has everyone's attention. "It is not common knowledge that The Council of Elders that rules over most vampire families were the ones that were responsible for the fall of the Realm in the last age. By the time their involvement was revealed it was too late. Most of the Council of Mages had fallen into petty arguments and bickering. The vampires had sown lies, hatred, and deceit among the council members, and when the mages were at their weakest, the vampires attacked. The resulting war tore the realm apart! As accusations flew, and fingers pointed at each other, no one knew who the enemy was anymore, so they all fought each other as much as they fought their invaders until all that was left is what you see here today."

Her words hit the council like a hammer, all but Adam started to stammer and argue, and talk over each other.  
The one time I've ever seen Adam lose his temper he suddenly shouts. "Quiet! Hear her out or I will make you!"  
The room suddenly got quiet, I saw actual fear in Simeon's eyes, and only contempt in Morgyn's. Again, when I look at L. Faba, I see this unspoken agreement between her and my wife. Did she know something more?  
Melody waits till everyone is settled again before she continues. "Like you, the Council of Elders sees my family as a threat!" Some of the mages start to argue, Melody holds up a finger to let them know she's not finished.  
"You may deny it, but you do see me as a threat. I can feel it from most of you. It's palatable. I am here today to reinforce that my family is of no threat to the Realm of Magic." She looks towards Adam. "Some of you are like family to me, I was once a prominent member of this Realm, and I do not want to see it threatened again from an outside source."

Melody takes my left hand in her's and puts our clasped hands up in the air.   
"While the Sages know of these rings, and the powers that they can contain, the vampire council does not. This is something that we can use to our advantage. The only thing that the Council of Elders see is that I am an obstacle to reach you. With powers laying in both Light and Darkness, I am a threat to them larger than I am a threat to you. My recent contact with the Archmage has the vampire council worried that I am no longer a neutral party, and they may be foolish enough to try to counter what plans they think you may have."  
She lets this sink in.   
"Yes, the vampires are a paranoid and overly confident society. In the time that you've worked to rebuild the Realm, their numbers have swelled. They could easily overpower the Sages and the Realm in numbers, they know this."  
"So, what's stopping them?" asks the secondary Sage of Mischief.  
"Two things." replies Melody. "My family, and your Archmage. Not to offend the other members of this council, but we are the only ones truly powerful enough to overcome them, and they know this."  
Melody continues. "Unlike your predecessors, you are a united council, they do not have the element of instability and surprise in their favor. With the Archmage, the council here in front of me is a power unmatched to anything they can throw at you. As is their way, they are will attempt to divide and conquer first. My family has recently been threatened by the vampires' most competent of assassins."   
This draws a few gasps of surprise from the mages.  
"It was a test of my resolve and allegiance. If we do not respond to this threat, then it may push them to make their next move and go for one of you next."  
"What do you propose?" asks Morgyn, now interested.  
"We could wait and see what is their next move, but the could prove to be fatal, and the realm cannot afford to lose any of you. I propose we strike them instead." Melody states flatly.  
"What?!" Simeon interjects almost getting out of his chair.  
"I am not asking all of you to put your lives at risk. But I wanted to warn you all that there may be repercussions to my next actions. In order to reduce the risk to yourselves, I will make the first move."  
She looks at Adam. "This is my formal request that your Archmage assist my family in making a frontline attack on the Elder Council's main meeting chambers. A small decisive strike force is harder to predict than a large offensive."  
Adam's response is merely his winning smile. "I had a feeling you were leading towards this."  
He looks among the council, all but Simeon immediately nod in agreement, it's clear he's still holding some bitterness towards Melody that's coloring his judgement.

After a moment of quiet, Adam returns his attention to Melody. "It is agreed then." He looks to Morgyn. "I do want the Sages to prepare for any possible retributive response." Morgyn nods. "The vampires still can overpower us in numbers, so we'll need to prepare for that."  
"We are stronger in pure arcane power, but can be overcome if barriers are not put in place. Make sure that they cannot come at you from behind, agreed?"  
This time Simeon answers with the rest of them. "Agreed."  
Melody looks relieved. I can feel through our connection that she was expecting a lot more resistance to her plan, and wasn't prepared for the decisive power Adam has over the others. She smiles. "Good, I will leave the council to plan what you need to do here, I have plans of my own to make. Come Penny."  
I give my wife a concerned look as we walk away. "Should I be worried about what you are about to drag me into?"  
Melody gives me a wink and one of her cunning smiles as we reach the teleportation platform. "Don't worry, it'll be fun."  
As I watch the large dome building blink away, now I'm really worried what my darling wife considers 'fun'.


	24. They Won't See it Coming...

We get back home and I can feel a shift in Melody's emotions. She is even more confident now than she was when we left.   
"Melody, when should I tell Adam that we are going to launch our offensive?" I'm still not sure what this all entails, but I don't want feel like I'm a total dunce in all this - or be left out in any more of the planning. 

My wife looks pensive. "I need at least a day before I can be sure our plan will be mostly successful. There is someone I need to reach out to if this is to work as I hope."  
I nod and magically relay him a message. Sending spells are so much more effective than a phone. Not knowing what else to do, I start heading to my computer to do... something.  
"You feel tense my love, are you that worried?.." Melody says it more as a statement than a question.  
"Aren't you?" I suddenly blurt out, letting my emotions finally run freely.  
"Not after the council meeting, we have another ally I was not expecting. This should go better than I originally hoped."  
I give her a narrow glare. "That Elphaba woman who was sitting with in the house of Mischief. The one who's pale and purple like you?"  
Melody shakes her head. "No, I had already calculated on Elphaba's support, we go back a long way."  
"Is she a vampire?" I ask, trying to find the relationship between the two.  
Melody chuckles. "No, she is not a vampire, she is something different." my wife changes the topic before I can probe further. "There was someone else at the council meeting outside of the Sages."  
"I didn't see anyone else..." trying to remember back to the meeting and all who were there.  
"I did not think you would, they were hiding up in the rafters, on the maintenance balcony."  
I look puzzled. "There's a maintenance balcony in the meeting chambers?"  
"Well, how else do you think they keep the ceiling clean and tidy? Magic mostly works with line of sight."  
"Did you recognize who was up there?" I ask, I don't think I want to know all the secrets she does for the moment.  
"Yes, there was your good friend Angel Goodson, and and old friend of mine that I was not expecting. I will have to ask her later why she is here, but I am not going to deny what help she will be providing."  
"Angel? My Angel? What was she doing in the Realm?"  
"Perhaps because she is a fairly powerful mage, she has more talents than just singing..."  
"How many of my friends have magical abilities that I never knew about?!" I say with sudden exasperation.  
"Well, the magically attuned tend to gravitate towards one another..." says Melody matter-of-fact. "While I do not recall meeting any more during our wedding outside of Angel's family, I do believe I have not met all of your friends."  
"Angel's family? As in all of them? The main power behind Goodson Beverages Inc. is a family of mages?"  
"Well, I didn't sense any power from her mother or grandparents, but Angel, her father Luke, and her sibling are all powerful in the arcane."

I stand there stunned for a moment. My former next door neighbour and best friend is a mage.. and I never knew it. I knew there was something special about the drinks that her and her family made, but I never made the connection that.... and it suddenly dawns on me.  
"AdamAid, their 'energy drink', it's named after Adam Arcwave...." then I look at Melody with suddenly surprise and realization. "They're selling diluted Potions of Plentiful Needs as a power drink and no one's ever noticed!"  
Melody chuckles. "I was wondering if you would make the connection that I did once I was re-acquainted with the archmage."  
I look at her puzzled. "What do you mean."  
"Oh, I've known of Simeon, Adam, Morgyn and their friends for several decades. As you recall, Simeon and I dated for a brief period, it did not end well... and I broke contact with them."  
"Yes, I remember our last conversation about them, Simeon still has this bitter broken heart over it, which is why he always gives you such a hard time."  
"Yes, which is why I was not fully sure of the council's cooperation. But I do not think they will hesitate, seeing as they will also be defending themselves if the backlash of what I have planned succeeds."  
"You're going to stir up the vampire council like a hive of angry hornets, in hopes that they will come at the mages in retribution? That is most of the reason for Adam's presence?" I give her a look, finally cluing in on the 'master plan' she's been concocting.   
"Exactly. I also wanted Adam to protect Duncan, who is likely to get himself killed otherwise. I just need to reach out to my Master to make sure all is ready to spring the trap."  
"Your master?" Then it suddenly dawns on me that she would have one - seeing as that's how vampires spread.  
"Yes, he is an elder on the council, and gathering them for a general meeting. If all goes well, most of the council families will be present and we can destroy the bulk of them in our first volley. I doubt we will get all of them, but we can reduce their numbers."

That night we meditated. It still is a bit unnerving watching Melody float there as tendrils of dark energy float about her. I can sense something different in her meditation this time. Can she somehow communicate with other vampires in that state? I stand there, fascinated, and let the ring probe into her emotional state. Her feelings shift during the 'conversation', almost as if she is arguing with someone. But, in the end, she relaxes, and smiles. Feels like she achieved what she was looking for.   
When she opens her eyes, she gives me a knowing look. "I could feel your presence just then."  
I blush, I guess one can't eavesdrop secretly. "A bit more focus and you'd be able to join me the next time I have an astral conversation with someone."  
"Is that what that was?" I ask, now curious and thinking I have an old tome I need to find now.  
"Yes. My master and I share a connection. Much like how you do sending spells with the other mages, but on a different level of consciousness."   
"Why is it the longer I know you, the more mysteries you have to show me?" I ask incredulously.   
"To tell you everything would just overload that pretty little mind of yours my love, and I do not want to hurt you." She smiles teasingly and leans forward, giving me a kiss on the forehead. After all this time her touch still makes me melt and feel warm all over. I step forward for a real kiss. 

Light shines through tinted windows, and I stare up at the crystal patterns of the canopy bed, Melody stirs at my side. As I look over to her, I can see her eyes are open, there is a loving smile of satisfaction on her face. I don't need the ring to tell me what she is feeling right now, I can see it in those lovely amethyst eyes of hers. Last night was a very much needed release to all the tensions we've been feeling. 

Adam is already downstairs in the dining room when we come down for breakfast. He looks up and smiles. "I take it you both slept well last night?"  
Was it that apparent on my face that we had fun last night? We did shower, so I shouldn't smell like it...  
Adam looks at Melody "Was there someone invited to our council meeting that I am not aware of?"  
"No." replies Melody. "But it appears we had uninvited guests. By your tone I take it that, before morning, Luke Goodson was arriving in the Realm before you summoned him, and the Fae were fluttering all around starting to set things up."  
"You don't seem surprised." Adam frowns at her. "How did you know?"  
"A certain nosy fairy that I know had dragged Angel Goodson with with her to eavesdrop on our meeting."  
"I thought I had sensed something, but I couldn't pinpoint it.." says Adam thoughtfully. "Should I be annoyed or concerned by this turn of events?"  
"No." says Melody. "As mischievous as most people take fairies to be, they do have our best interest in heart. Their lead is the most powerful creature I have ever known, it is wise not to deny her involvement."   
Adam merely nods as we settle down with a light meal as Melody goes over the details. 

"The hilltop refuge for the Council of Elders sits in a hard to reach location in the mountains. One can only reach there by flight. So they will not have many guards posted, and will have their guard down. "  
She passes around a tablet with the location, so that Adam and I can see what we are up against. It looks like a gothic version of the Council of Mages: a large circular building with a main entrance, and the other side wings along the cardinal points.  
"My master has called a general meeting, which should have nearly all the families present. Vampires travel in flocks when they are outside of their domain, so all but the weakest members will be present during this gathering. Those who are not needed in council, will be sleeping in chamber below the central dome."

She taps a button on the tablet, showing a cutaway view, the sanctuary descends several stories and even connects to a few natural caves.   
"Your task Adam is to go down into the sleeping chambers with Duncan and dispatch as many of those who are slumbering before the alarm is raised. Then you are to fall back to us in the main chamber. While I do believe you can more than take care of the minions below, don't get overconfident. Do not let yourselves get cut off from the stairs."   
Adam nods. Duncan, in the meantime is suiting himself up in some very fancy articulated plate armour. The two swords he straps on look to be something out of a fantasy novel: they are stylized silver blades with odd glowing runs inscribed. The hilt is ornate with gems. He sheaths the blades in beautifully patterned scabbards. 

Adam watches Duncan for a moment as Melody goes over what she plans for us. We are to put our powers together and lay waste to as many in the meeting chambers as we can before they retreat. Being daytime, they will be at their weakest, with very few options for flight.  
"Mr. Duncan.." Adam says finally. "That armament is not from this world, is it?"  
"Nay, It's elvish. The elves are master craftsmen and specialists when it comes to fighting demons."  
"So... you know of some of the other Realms?" Adam asks in mild surprise.   
"Aye, but they are hard to get to. I'll tell you more about it later."  
"Very well." Adam replies.  
"All ready?" Asks Melody."This is a one shot chance, we need to do as much damage in as little time as possible. While I don't think they can overpower us, I rather not take our chances."  
"Agreed." Says Adam as he reaches out his hands to form the teleportation circle.


End file.
